


История про Ингу

by harigane



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor, Mary Sue, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мир Рубак попадает маленькая девочка из другого мира и первым, кого она встречает, оказывается Зелгадис. Через какое-то время рядом с ними появляется Кселлос, и химера начинает подозревать, что он опять влип в очередное приключение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. День первый

**Author's Note:**

> Главные действующие лица - Кселлос и Филия, пытающиеся вернуть девочку в ее мир. На подхвате - Зелгадис и Валь. В качестве врагов - множество мазоку, бандиты, жители разрушенной деревни и один смешной маг. В фанфике присутствуют упоминания о четверке Рубак, но самих их там нет, кроме Зела.
> 
> Я надеюсь, что мои старания увенчались успехом, и я не зря трудилась над этим фанфиком 5 лет.  
> Приятного чтения!

_Видите ли у него беда.  
Видите ли у нее беда.  
Только вот беда не навсегда, да-да-да-да!  
Не навсегда..._

  
  
Зелгадис Грейвордс неспешно шагал по лесу, направляясь прочь от одного старого, давно заброшенного книжного хранилища. Каждый раз перед посещением того или иного храма, хранилища и тому подобных сооружений его обуревала надежда на избавление от ненавистного тела химеры. Она гнала его к цели, и каждый раз, не найдя того, что искал он испытывал жестокое разочарование. Так получилось и сейчас. Поиски опять оказались безрезультатными...  
Зел шёл, погружённый в свои мысли, но бдительности, тем не менее, не терял. Заострённые уши чутко ловили каждый подозрительный звук.  
\- А-а-а-а-ай!!! - вдруг громко и испуганно прозвучало сверху.  
Шаман резко вскинул голову и увидел, что на него кто-то падает. Этим "кем-то" оказалась маленькая черноволосая девочка, поэтому химера попросту поймал её, решив, что боевыми заклинаниями швыряться пока не стоит. Смуглая малышка поражённо воззрилась на Зелгадиса, бережно держащего её, раскосыми чёрными глазами.  
\- Ты кто? - требовательно спросила она.  
\- Какая тебе разница, - буркнул Зел, ставя её на ноги. - Что ты делала наверху? Лазанье по деревьям бывает опасно для здоровья.  
\- Я не лазила по деревьям! - насупилась девочка. - Меня сюда переместило. Что это за место?  
Химера недоумённо поднял брови:  
\- Как понять "переместило"?  
\- Да я мага одного случайно разозлила, и он что-то на меня колданул, - небрежно отмахнулась малышка. Её в данный момент интересовало совсем другое. - Ух ты! Какой у тебя меч!..  
Она восхищённо уставилась на крылатую гарду оружия Зелгадиса, и Грейвордс поспешил повернуться к девочке другим боком.  
\- Не выдумывай! - сердито сказал он. - Маги не занимаются перемещением маленьких девочек.  
\- Как это не занимаются! - возмутилась малышка. - А как же, по-твоему, я здесь появилась?.. Слушай, каменный дядя, можешь мне своё оружие показать?  
Зел ненадолго прикрыл лицо рукой.  
"За что мне такое наказание?!"  
\- Я не каменный... - рассерженно процедил он.  
\- Правда? - девочка недоумённо похлопала глазами, а потом, подойдя к шаману, бесцеремонно взяла его руку и придирчиво осмотрела. - Всё верно - каменный! Я не ошиблась.  
Химера раздражённо выдохнул.  
"И чего я от неё хочу? Она всего лишь маленькая девочка..."  
\- Не называй меня так! Моё имя Зелгадис.  
\- А меня зовут Инга.  
Малышка, отпустив руку Зела, тепло и весело улыбнулась.  
Шаман невольно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Ты можешь сказать мне, что это за место? - внезапно серьёзно спросила девочка.  
\- Это лес неподалёку от города... Не помню, честно говоря, как он называется.  
\- Жаль, что ты не знаешь, дядя Зел.  
\- Откуда ты, Инга?  
\- Из Найфа.  
\- Не слышал о таком.  
\- Слушай, дядя, может, меня вообще в другой мир забросило? Я ни разу не встречала подобных тебе.  
В своей детской беспечности малышка задела "больную мозоль" химеры, и он нахмурился:  
\- Это маловероятно. И вообще: откуда ты знаешь про другие миры?  
\- Знаю.  
"Исчерпывающий ответ"  
\- Дядя Зелгадис, а ты можешь меня до ближайшего города довести? Я сориентироваться хочу.  
\- Ты так хорошо знаешь географию? - иронично поинтересовался Грейвордс.  
\- Э? Что это? География... Красивое слово!  
Зел вздохнул.  
\- Не важно. Хорошо, я отведу тебя...но только до города!  
"Всё равно я собирался заглянуть туда"  
\- Спасибо! - просияла малышка.  
"А что, если это очередной мазоку, как тогда Фибризо? Может, она просто обманывает меня, хотя... Я не Лина Инверс и вряд ли нужен кому-то подобному. До ближайшей деревни, да и до города довольно далеко, поэтому девочка вряд ли оттуда. А на разбойницу она непохожа. Ладно уж..."  
\- Мы идём? - поинтересовалась Инга, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая на месте.  
\- Идём-идём, - вздохнул шаман.  
И они пошли. Химера шёл чуть позади своей нежданной спутницы и исподволь рассматривал её. Девочка выглядела самым обыкновенным ребёнком. Магической ауры у неё никакой не было. Одета малышка была в одежду чёрных тонов, будто была в трауре, хотя предпочитаемый цвет вполне объяснялся чернявостью Инги. Штанишки и рубашонка с просторными рукавами, чёрные сапожки, да маленькая сумочка на поясе. Ничего лишнего. Никакого оружия.  
"Как-то всё это подозрительно..."  
\- Дядя Зел, а кто этот человек? - вдруг прервал его раздумья голосок девочки.  
\- Где?.. - Грейвордс повернул голову. - Кселлос??!  
\- Приветствую, господин Зелгадис, - насмешливо улыбнулся мазоку, выходя из тени дерева.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, мерзавец?! Следишь за мной?!  
Химера одним прыжком преодолел расстояние, отделяющее его от монстра, и схватил Таинственного Священника за ворот. Инга с любопытством наблюдала за происходящим.  
\- Я слежу за вами? - кажется, вполне искренне удивился Кселлос. - Никогда... Мне бы и в голову такое не пришло. Я просто присматриваю за малышкой.  
Он приоткрыл один глаз и глянул на девочку.  
\- Что? - Зел отпустил его ворот. - Что всё это значит?..  
\- Это секрет! - нагло ухмыльнулся мазоку, предусмотрительно отшагнув назад.  
Шаман сдавленно зарычал.  
\- Что ты задумал?!  
\- О? Мне всего лишь поручено отвести малышку в одно место, - невинно улыбнулся Таинственный Священник.  
\- Неужели? Что у тебя на уме?!!  
\- Чуть что и сразу подозрения... Вы согласны пойти со мной, юная госпожа?  
\- Я не против, но...кто ты, дяденька?  
\- Я Кселлос, Таинственный Священник.  
\- Меня зовут Инга.  
Девочка и монстр вежливо улыбнулись друг другу.  
\- Ну, раз дело приняло такой оборот, я пойду своей дорогой, - сухо сказал Зелгадис.  
\- Нет, дядя Зел! Куда ты? - малышка тут же вцепилась в край его плаща.  
\- С ним, - Грейвордс с ненавистью ткнул пальцем в сторону мазоку, - я никуда не пойду.  
Кселлос коварно улыбнулся:  
\- Даже если я скажу, что там, куда мы идём, вы найдёте исцеление?..  
\- Я тебе не верю, - буркнул химера, с некоторым трудом высвобождая плащ из хватки девочки.  
\- Чудесно. Пойдёмте, госпожа Инга.  
Монстр взял малышку за руку, и они неспешно пошли по дороге.  
"Чёрт! Я не могу оставить девочку на его попечение... И к тому же...а вдруг он не врёт про исцеление?!"  
Шаман быстро догнал парочку и угрюмо зашагал за ними.  
\- О, вы всё-таки решили к нам присоединиться? - насмешливо заметил Таинственный Священник.  
\- Да! - процедил Зел.  
\- Я рада, дядя Зелгадис, что ты пошёл с нами, - улыбнулась ему через плечо Инга.  
Пройдя ещё некоторое время рядом с мазоку, девочка внезапно отпустила руку Ксела, отбежала чуть вперёд, остановилась и, повернувшись, уставилась на него.  
\- Дя-я-я-дя-я-я Ксе-е-е-лло-о-о-с, - протянула она.  
\- Что, госпожа Инга?.. - поднял брови тот.  
\- Дайте ваш посох посмотреть! - малышка состроила умильную рожицу.  
Кселлос широко раскрыл глаза, вытаращившись на неё, и обескуражено поинтересовался у химеры:  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Мне-то откуда знать? - старательно пряча улыбку, откликнулся Грейвордс. - Инга, похоже, сильно интересуется оружием...  
\- Так вы не дадите?.. - разочарованно спросила девочка. - Ну и жадины же вы оба!  
Шаман и мазоку ошарашено переглянулись.  
\- Может, объяснишь свой жгучий интерес?.. - спросил Зелгадис.  
\- Я хочу стать воином, - прямо заявила Инга. - хочу путешествовать и попадать в различные приключения!  
"И почему она напоминает мне Амелию?.."  
\- Малышка, зачем тебе эта морока? Сидела бы дома...  
\- У меня нет дома!  
Девочка резко отвернулась и зашагала дальше по дороге.  
\- Оправдываете свою репутацию, "бессердечный маг-мечник"? - с усмешкой поинтересовался Кселлос.  
\- Отстань!  
Зел и Таинственный Священник легко догнали Ингу и больше с расспросами не приставали, шагая чуть позади неё.  
\- Дяди, а почему вы так не любите друг друга? - вдруг спросила малышка, даже не оборачиваясь.  
"Дяди" переглянулись.  
\- Это долгая история, - буркнул Зелгадис.  
Инга-таки обернулась и смерила его взглядом.  
\- Тогда давайте о чём-нибудь другом поговорим, - предложила она, - а то идти, молча, скучно!  
\- И какую же тему для разговора вы предлагаете? - улыбнулся монстр.  
\- Давайте поговорим...о тебе! Почему ты такой странный?  
\- Я странный?..  
Кселлос чуть удивлённо усмехнулся.  
\- Да! - девочка ухватила его за руку и потащила за собой. - Ты очень странный дядя.  
\- Это всё потому, что этот "дядя" демон, - с нескрываемым злорадством в голосе выдал тайну химера.  
\- Правда? Ух ты! - бурно отреагировала малышка и восхищённо уставилась на Таинственного Священника. - Настоящий?..  
Она ловко стянула с Кселлоса перчатку и вцепилась в руку мазоку с маниакально-исследовательской искрой в глазах. Тот с некоторой растерянностью наблюдал за Ингой, приоткрыв один глаз, что не ускользнуло от внимания девочки.  
\- Открой глаза, дядя Ксел, - тут же попросила она.  
\- Такими темпами мы вовек до нужного места не доберёмся, - внезапно заявил монстр и, отобрав у малышки перчатку, вновь натянул её на руку.  
\- Впервые вижу Кселлоса, пасующим перед маленькой девочкой, - ехидно заметил шаман.  
\- Стыдно, дядя Зел! - переключилась Инга на него.  
\- Э?..  
\- Почему ты всё время обзываешь и подкалываешь, дядю Ксела?  
\- Впервые вижу Зелгадиса, пристыженного маленькой девочкой! - засмеялся мазоку.  
\- Заткнись!!! - вызверился на него химера.  
\- Дядя Зел, ты можешь кричать потише? - поинтересовалась Инга, зажимая ладошками уши.  
\- Не пугайте ребёнка. - Таинственный Священник весело фыркнул, явно наслаждаясь сложившейся ситуацией.  
Грейвордс резко двинулся вперёд, не говоря ни слова. Малышка взяла мазоку за руку и поспешила за Зелгадисом.  
"Путешествие обещает быть очень приятным!" - подумал монстр.  
  
Путь до города оказался гораздо длиннее, чем казалось Зелгадису. Он просто не учёл, что Инга не настолько вынослива, как они с Кселлосом. После пятого по счёту привала химера сдался и, когда ножки девочки снова устали, он посадил её к себе на плечо. Малышка была просто счастлива. Мазоку никак не прокомментировал ситуацию, однако Зела просто из себя выводили ехидная улыбка на его лице и многозначительное молчание.  
Инга весело болтала какую-то чепуху, периодически о чём-то расспрашивая спутников, но те отмалчивались, что не особенно волновало девочку. Дорога казалась шаману бесконечной, и он начал подозревать, что Кселлос вынудил его пойти с ним, просто для того чтобы справляться с малышкой.  
\- Дяди, вы не устали?.. - вдруг спросила Инга.  
\- Нет, - нехотя ответил Грейвордс.  
Таинственный Священник лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, тогда ладно... - девочка внезапно спрыгнула с плеча Зелгадиса и, скрутив сальто, швырнула что-то блестящее в кусты, ловко приземлившись на четыре кости.  
Из зарослей раздалось подозрительное бульканье и звук падения чего-то тяжёлого. Химера недоумённо воззрился на малышку.  
\- Что ты... - начал было он и замолчал, увидев появившихся на дороге людей разбойной наружности.  
\- Кошелёк или жизнь! - гаркнул один из них.  
\- Ха! - Инга, не давая никому опомнится, вновь швырнула что-то сверкнувшее в лучах солнца в говорившего.  
"Никакого оружия у неё нет... Ну я и невнимательным стал!" - упрекнул себя шаман, наблюдая, как бандит оседает на землю с чёрным кинжалом в горле.  
\- Ах ты, маленькая!.. - не докончив фразу, разбойники накинулись на троицу наших героев.  
Нет, не на троицу, им противостояли только двое.  
\- Кселлос!!! Скотина ты эдакая, куда ты смылся?!! - в бешенстве заорал Зел, отбивая мечом неуклюжую атаку одного из бандитов. - Ты же Ингу охраняешь!  
\- Не охраняю, а присматриваю за ней, - поправил его голос невидимого мазоку, - кроме того, она сама прекрасно справляется...  
Химера нашёл взглядом девочку и замер с открытым ртом: та сидела на шее у одного из разбойников - какого-то громилы - сдавив её своими маленькими ножками, отчего бедолага побагровел, и воодушевлено лупила его по голове кулачком. Под глазом у бандита уже наливался синевой фингал.  
"Кто бы мог подумать, что она так любит драться... Прямо Лина в детстве."  
Тут Зелгадис вспомнил, что он вообще-то владеет магией, и быстро очистил пространство вокруг себя парочкой Fireball-ов. Остался лишь разбойник, на котором сидела малышка.  
\- Снимите её с меня! - страдальчески прохрипел он, разглядев перед собой Грейвордса.  
\- Ты сдаёшься? - грозно спросила Инга.  
\- Да... - разбойник был сам не рад, что связался с этой маленькой драчуньей.  
Девочка довольно хмыкнула и ловко спрыгнула с него.  
\- Будешь знать, как в следующий раз нападать на меня! - заявила она, уперев руки в бока.  
Бандит, уже сообразивший, что выжившие собратья по ремеслу сбежали, тоже поспешил откланяться.  
\- Великолепно! Поздравляю! Вы замечательно справились со своими противниками, госпожа Инга! - выступил из тени дерева Кселлос.  
Малышка польщено разулыбалась и пошла собирать свои кинжалы. Шаман почувствовал себя уязвленным и взорвался гневной тирадой:  
\- Почему ты вынудил меня идти с вами?! Справляйся сам со своими заданиями! Думал, что безнаказанно можешь использовать меня в своих целях?!  
\- Можно сказать, что я нанял вас в сопровождающие в обмен на информацию об исцелении, - тонко улыбнулся монстр, - к тому же, господин Зелгадис, вы сами обещали девочке, что проводите её до ближайшего города... Так что никаких претензий. Я вас не держу - идите куда хотите.  
\- Сволочь! - только и выдохнул химера, связанный словами Таинственного Священника по рукам и ногам.  
\- Дядя Зел, не ругайся при мне такими словами, хорошо? - попросила вернувшаяся Инга. - Да, и ещё: ты круто колдуешь!  
\- Спасибо, - выдавил шаман, не зная, как воспринять последние слова малышки.  
Троица путешественников отправилась дальше.  
Денёк выдался замечательный. Ярко светило солнце, но от его жарких лучей спутников спасала тень деревьев. Весело пели птицы. В воздухе приятно пахло какими-то лесными травами и цветами...  
Но Зелгадис не обращал внимания на всё это. Он шёл и злился.  
"Похоже, из-за болтовни Инги я не смог услышать подкрадывающихся разбойников. Так просто они бы меня врасплох не застали... И Кселлос тоже хорош! Не мог предупредить. Ведь он-то наверняка давно бандитов заметил. Зар-раза! Хотя...что ещё можно было от него ожидать? Думаю, если бы девочке угрожала какая-либо серьёзная опасность, он бы вмешался, а так... Когда это Кселлос пропустит шанс повеселится? Да и не дело мазоку марать руки о какой-то сброд. Не-е-е-т. Для этой цели я вполне гожусь. Скотина!"  
\- Дядя Зел, перестаньте сердиться. От вас уже дым идёт! - окликнула его Инга.  
\- Угу! - буркнул химера и честно попытался немного успокоиться.  
После стычки с разбойниками малышка была на удивление молчалива. Она шагала с задумчиво довольным видом и вертела в руках свой кинжал из какого-то чёрного металла. По лезвию то и дело пробегали непонятные синеватые искры. Вероятно, это были блики от солнечных лучей, которые попадали на оружие сквозь просветы среди ветвей деревьев, а может это было проявление какого-нибудь заклинания, наложенного на нож. Хотя в последнем Грейвордс сомневался.  
\- Инга, где ты так научилась метать кинжалы? - наконец, прервал затянувшееся молчание он.  
\- Это долгая история, - как-то рассеяно отмахнулась девочка, повторяя отговорку Зела.  
Шаман нахмурился. Его почему-то крайне угнетало и бесило присутствие Кселлоса (возможно, это так спонтанно проявились особенности трети мазоку; Зелгадис начал понимать Филию, которая терпеть не могла Таинственного Священника), и он решил отвлечься, затеяв разговор с малышкой.  
\- Хотите, что-нибудь другое расскажу? - явно заметив недовольное выражение на физиономии химеры, спросила Инга.  
\- Ну, давай, - согласился Грейвордс.  
\- Прошу меня извинить, но я вынужден ненадолго вас покинуть, - внезапно подал голос Кселлос.  
\- Разве тебе неинтересно меня послушать? - обиделась малышка.  
\- Обстоятельства службы... - недоговорив, мазоку исчез.  
\- Чтоб тебе провалиться! - пожелал ему вслед шаман.  
\- Дядя Зелгадис... - Инга укоризненно вздохнула.  
\- Ну не люблю я его! Чего ты от меня хочешь?! - разозлился тот.  
\- Ничего... - девочка недовольно поджала губки. - Но без дяди Ксела я ничего рассказывать не буду!  
\- Да я тебя и не заставляю... - Зел, опомнившись, понизил тон.  
"Нет, не умею я с маленькими детьми обращаться! А оно мне надо?"  
\- Сколько нам ещё идти осталось? - вдруг поинтересовалась Инга, прекращая дуться.  
\- Часа полтора примерно... Ты устала?  
\- Нет.  
\- Вы можете начинать рассказ, госпожа Инга, - как ни в чём не бывало заметил монстр, появляясь перед спутниками и пристраиваясь шагать рядом с малышкой с левой стороны. Справа от девочки шёл химера.  
"Подозрительный тип в одежде священника, не менее подозрительный тип с каменной кожей и проволочными волосами и мелкая девчонка между ними, все вооружённые кто чем. Какая кампания!"  
\- Как хорошо, что ты так быстро вернулся, дядя Кселлос! - обрадовалась Инга.  
"Интересно, она так же восторженно относилась к нему, если бы узнала его подлую натуру поближе?"  
\- Эти кинжалы я получила в подарок от отца, - тем временем начала рассказывать малышка, - вообще-то они были одной из наших семейных реликвий, но папа решил, что нечего им висеть на стенке, если они могут с успехом использоваться мной. Может быть, он и предвидел грядущие события... - голос девочки внезапно дрогнул, но она быстро справилась с собой и продолжила говорить, старательно подбирая слова. - Эти ножи очень древние. Металл, из которого они сделаны, невероятно прочен и всегда остаётся бритвенно острым. Главной особенностью этих кинжалов является то, что они способны разрезать всё что угодно. Почему - я не знаю, да и не спрашивала...  
"Ничего себе подарочек ребёнку!"  
\- Я никогда просто так кинжалы не использую, так как понимаю, что они очень опасны. Вот такое у меня оружие. С фамильным клеймом, видите?  
\- Любопытно... - протянул Таинственный Священник, приоткрыв один глаз и с интересом взглянув на кинжалы. - Можно посмотреть поближе?  
\- Ну, я ведь не такая жадина как вы! - фыркнула Инга и протянула кинжалы: один - мазоку, другой - шаману.  
Грейвордс бережно принял оружие и взвесил его в руке. Баланс для метания был идеальным, хотя по виду кинжал был скорее предназначен для ближнего боя. Непонятный материал, из которого было сделано оружие, походил не на металл, а скорее на стекло. Заклинаний на кинжале никаких не было.  
"Интересно, а мою кожу он прорежет?" - мелькнула у Зелгадиса шальная мысль. Он дотронулся пальцем до лезвия.  
\- Осторожно! - тут же заметила его манипуляции девочка.  
Химера вздрогнул от неожиданности...и порезался.  
\- Я же предупреждала! Эх, взрослые, порой вы бываете неакуратнее детей...  
Малышка решительно отобрала своё оружие у спутников и спрятала кинжалы в рукава своей рубашки.  
\- Надо же... - пробормотал всё ещё ошарашенный Зел.  
\- Не ожидали, господин Зелгадис? - ехидно поинтересовался Кселлос и добавил с этаким намёком. - Оружие из другого мира вполне способно убить вас...  
Шаман бросил на него косой взгляд, но промолчал.  
Впереди уже был виден город...  
  
"Не люблю я большие города! Тут шумно и людей много. Любопытствующие взгляды порядком достают. К тому же всё время приходиться маскироваться..." - Зелгадис нервно поправил капюшон.  
\- Вот мы и на месте, - довольно сказал Кселлос после недолгих блужданий по улицам и переулкам.  
Зел скользнул взглядом по домику, к которому их привёл мазоку. Вывеска, висящая над дверью, привела его в недоумение.  
"Магазин холодного оружия и керамики?! И что мы здесь забыли?"  
Внутри помещения на одной из стен висели булавы разных форм и размеров, а возле второй - на полках огромного шкафа была расставлены различные вазы и чайные сервизы.  
\- Добро пожаловать! - рассеянно поприветствовала вошедших путешественников...никто иная, как Филия!  
Девушка стояла за прилавком и что-то увлечённо записывала в тетрадку, поэтому пока не видела, кто к ней пожаловал.  
\- Впервые слышу от вас пожелание мне добра, - не замедлил подколоть её Таинственный Священник.  
\- Кселлос?! Зелгадис?..  
\- Здравствуй, Филия, - сдержанно поприветствовал драконицу химера.  
\- Здрасте, тётенька! - присоединилась Инга.  
\- Проходите в дом, я как раз собиралась закрыть магазин... - Уль Копт удивлённо поглядела на девочку, но спрашивать пока ничего не стала. - Думаю, вы неспроста пришли, и разговор будет долгим...  
\- Какая вы проницательная! - съехидничал монстр.  
Девушка метнула в него испепеляющий взгляд.  
"Думаю, если бы меня здесь не было, она бы прогнала мазоку взашей," - усмехнулся Зел.  
\- Всё по-прежнему, а, Кселлос? - поинтересовался он вслух, когда они, поднявшись на второй этаж, зашли на кухню. Драконица задержалась внизу.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? - приподнял бровь Таинственный Священник.  
\- Ну как же, подколки и ссоры с Филией... Ты совсем не можешь вести себя нормально в её присутствии?  
\- Уж кто ведёт себя ненормально, так это она!  
\- Хм? Всё с тобой ясно...  
\- Что вам ясно?!  
У монстра предательски задёргалась левая бровь.  
\- Дяди, вы опять начинаете? - страдальчески спросила Инга.  
\- Простите, я немного задержалась из-за посетителя, - на кухню стремительно вошла Филия. - Ну, выкладывайте, что у вас за дело? Да...извини, малышка, я совсем обделила тебя вниманием. Кто ты?  
Разговаривая, бывшая жрица сноровисто готовила чай и накрывала на стол.  
\- Я Инга, - представилась девочка, опередив Кселлоса, который явно хотел что-то сказать.  
\- Какое необычное имя, - тепло улыбнулась драконица, на миг отрываясь от хлопотания и поглядев на малышку, - Я, как ты, наверное, уже поняла, Филия.  
\- Приятно познакомиться! - улыбнулась Инга в ответ.  
Зелгадис и мазоку почувствовали себя лишними.  
\- Гм, собственно этот ребёнок и является причиной нашего визита, - чуть резковато заговорил Таинственный Священник, нарушая идиллию, воцарившуюся в комнате.  
Уль Копт закончила суетиться и села за стол, жестом приглашая гостей присоединиться к ней и угощаться. Те не замедлили воспользоваться приглашением.  
\- Девочка попала сюда из другого мира и хочет вернуться обратно, - отпив чаю, продолжил излагать Кселлос.  
Глаза драконицы удивлённо расширились, и она внимательно взглянула на малышку, которая тем временем с аппетитом поглощала печенье, таская его из вазы.  
\- Мне поручено ей помочь, - закончил мазоку и улыбнулся, ловко выхватив печенюшку из-под носа у Инги.  
Девочка фыркнула и придвинула вазу к себе поближе, явно не желая ни с кем делиться.  
\- Всё понятно... Но причём здесь я? - недоумённо поинтересовалась Филия. - И ты, Зелгадис... Как ты ввязался в эту авантюру?  
\- Он был мне нужен, - ответил за шамана Таинственный Священник. - А вы, госпожа Филия, здесь очень даже причём. Эмиссар, представитель стороны Света... Мне ли напоминать вам этот закон?  
\- Закон, - девушка вздохнула, - да, знаю такой...  
Зел усиленно пытался что-либо понять. Кроме того он напряжённо осмысливал фразу мазоку. Ему очень не понравилось, как Кселлос выделил словосочетание "был нужен"  
"А как же исцеление?!"  
Филия, истолковав замешательство химеры по-своему, решила любезно прояснить ситуацию:  
\- Существует такой закон: если в наш мир попадает кто или что-либо, то двое представителей Света и Тьмы обязаны вернуть это обратно. Что?.. Я представитель?! Идти с тобой?!!  
\- Не только со мной, но ещё и с Ингой, - поправил монстр, чуть напряжённо улыбаясь.  
Видимо предстоящее путешествие в кампании драконицы его тоже не радовало.  
\- А что насчёт меня?! - резко спросил Грейвордс.  
\- О? Наша сделка уже выполнена.  
\- Чёрта с два! Она выполнена только с моей стороны!  
\- Ах да... С этим вопросом к госпоже Филии.  
Зелгадис и девушка изумлённо уставились друг на друга.  
\- О чём это вы? - в замешательстве поинтересовалась Уль Копт.  
\- Мерзавец! Ты обманул меня! - Зел вскочил из-за стола, и его глаза загорелись нехорошим огнём; он положил ладонь на рукоять меча.  
\- Почему же? Условия выполнены чётко, - хладнокровно возразил Таинственный Священник, откидываясь на спинку стула и как бы невзначай касаясь своего посоха, стоящего рядом. - Я же говорю: спроси у Филии.  
\- Ну ладно... - процедил шаман и обратился к девушке. - Ты знаешь способ вернуть мне человеческое тело?  
\- Ты по-прежнему хочешь стать человеком? - поразилась та. - Ммм...честно говоря, не знаю. Но я могу попытаться вспомнить, что нам рассказывали про химер в Храме...  
\- Кселлос!!! Исчез?! Ну, попадись мне ещё!.. Филия, если вспомнишь что-нибудь интересное - дай знать.  
\- Хорошо... - драконица несколько ошарашено наблюдала за взбешенным Зелгадисом, мечущимся из угла в угол. Она-то привыкла видеть его сдержанным и мрачным. - Только я смогу заняться твоей проблемой не раньше, чем закончу миссию и верну Ингу домой. Подождёшь?..  
\- Куда уж я денусь? - вздохнул Грейвордс. - Ладно, спасибо за угощение. Желаю удачи, а тебе, Инга, - успешного возвращения.  
\- Прощайте, дядя Зелгадис, - серьёзно сказала девочка, тихонько сидящая в уголке и внимательно наблюдающая за происходящим.  
Химера ушёл.  
\- Хм, на чём мы остановились? - мазоку появился под потолком, сидя в воздухе, небрежно закинув ногу на ногу и заложив руки за голову.  
\- Как мы отправим малышку обратно? - Филия пока вела себя спокойно, стараясь выяснить всё как следует.  
\- Это просто, - Таинственный Священник покачал головой, будто удивляясь несообразительности одной драконицы, - надо отвести её к Порталу.  
\- Отвести? - переспросила девушка, старательно игнорируя насмешливое поведение Кселлоса.  
\- Здешняя магия на Ингу не действует, и через астрал я не могу её протащить. Любопытный феномен, правда?.. - Филия как-то чересчур пристально смотрела на него, и Таинственный Священник вдруг почувствовал странную неловкость. Монстр слегка удивился про себя и поудобнее уселся в воздухе, приняв более серьёзную позу: скрестив ноги и положив руки на колени. - Какие ещё будут вопросы?  
\- Как долго идти до Портала?  
\- Ну...где-то недельки две.  
\- Сколько?!! Две недели твоего общества?! Какой ужас... А если я буду лететь?  
\- Тогда примерно за неделю обернёмся. На пути городов много, да и плыть ещё придётся, ведь долго лететь вы не можете...  
\- Смогу! - бывшая жрица скрестила руки на груди и смерила Кселлоса взглядом. - Всё меньше времени потратим.  
\- На какие жертвы вы готовы пойти, лишь бы лишней секунды не провести в моём обществе, - ехидно заметил мазоку, отчего-то чувствуя себя задетым за живое.  
\- Да! Когда отправляемся?  
\- Хоть сейчас.  
\- Нет. Лучше завтра утром.  
\- Как скажете...  
Таинственный Священник равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- И ещё вопрос... - девушка на миг опустила глаза, а потом взглянула на монстра с непривычным для того вниманием. - Кселлос, почему именно я выбрана представителем Света?  
\- Ответ вам известен, госпожа Филия... - улыбнулся тот, открывая глаза и на миг встречаясь взглядом с драконицей. Та удивлённо подняла брови и хотела что-то сказать, но монстр, опередил её. - Это секрет!  
\- Ах ты!.. - рассерженно начала было Уль Копт, но вдруг заметила, что Инга сладко посапывает, положив голову на стол.  
\- Шшш... - мазоку прижал палец к губам и подмигнул Филии. - Не разбуди ребёнка.  
Ухмыльнувшись, он перешёл на астральный план.  
Девушка негодующе фыркнула, потом осторожно взяла малышку на руки и отнесла её в гостевую комнату. Там девушка уложила Ингу на диван, сняла с неё сапожки, поставив их рядом, и укрыла пледом. Девочка сонно завозилась, устраиваясь поудобнее. Филия умилённо взглянула на безмятежное личико спящей и тихо вздохнула.  
\- Какая трогательная картина, - появляясь у драконицы за спиной, язвительно прокомментировал Кселлос, которого уже начало тошнить от положительных эмоций.  
Филия вздрогнула от неожиданности и шарахнулась в сторону. Таинственный Священник только усмехнулся:  
\- Я останусь здесь и присмотрю за Ингой. Не беспокойтесь...  
\- Беспокоиться?! С чего бы это?! - гневно прошипела Уль Копт, уже не в силах терпеть выходки этого наглого мазоку.  
\- Это секрет!  
Девушка метнула в его сторону крайне выразительный взгляд и быстро вышла из комнаты. Кселлос не сдержал облегчённого вздоха.  
"Трудно с ней будет. И почему я не могу вести себя спокойно, общаясь с ней? Ладно она меня терпеть не может, но я-то? Как она умудряется своими словами выводить меня из себя? Нет, надо сформулировать вопрос по-другому: почему я так остро реагирую на слова этой ящерицы? Секрет... Для меня это секрет. Не задевают же меня оскорбления от других мазоку, от людей. Так почему?! Разве я отношусь к Филии как-то иначе, чем к другим? Хм, ну она же дракон... А, ладно! Ломать над этим голову бесполезно. Хорошо, что Филия не стала ничего спрашивать про сам Портал. Проблем бы сейчас было... А так она узнает подробности только на месте"  
Монстр довольно ухмыльнулся и уселся в кресло. За стеной раздражённо полыхала аура драконицы. Таинственный Священник не мог упустить такой шанс и подкрепился эмоциями, потом перевёл астральный "взгляд" на Ингу. Аура малышки была практически невидимой и едва ощущалась.  
"Сразу видно, что иномирянка. О! Совсем забыл предупредить..."  
\- Госпожа Филия... - Кселлос переместился к девушке...и тут же получил булавой промеж наглой физиономии.  
\- За что?! - возмутился он, открывая глаза.  
\- Не смей подглядывать за мной! Намагоми! - полураздетая драконица стыдливо закуталась в простыню.  
\- Рептилия! - огрызнулся Таинственный Священник, ощупывая шишку на лбу. - Вообще-то я по делу...  
\- Не желаю ничего слышать! Убирайся отсюда, грязный монстр!  
\- Да что вы о себе возомнили?! Больно мне надо на какого-то хиленького дракона любоваться!  
\- Кто тут хиленький?!!  
\- Вы!!! Ну чего я там не видел, а?! Ведь при трансформации вы...  
\- ЗАМОЛЧИ!!!  
Кселлос сдался и ушёл на астральный план, одновременно с этим переместившись на чердак.  
"Не понимаю! Как перевоплощаться при всех, так она не стесняется, а в нижнем белье передо мной показаться... Тьфу ты!!!"  
\- Вы закончили?  
Филия гневно подняла голову к потолку, из-за которого приглушённо доносился голос мазоку:  
\- Нет!!!  
Таинственный Священник раздражённо вздохнул:  
\- В общем, я просто хотел сказать, что за Ингой могут охотиться. Она как никак пришелица из другого мира. Надо быть настороже, тем более пока мы в городе. Мало ли кто может заявиться? Мазоку или маги какие-нибудь...  
\- Ты раньше не мог этого сказать?!  
\- А кто меня слушать не хотел?! Стеснительная ящерица!  
\- Кусок грязи!!! Только покажись мне на глаза до утра!  
Кселлос в бешенстве переместился в комнату к Инге и судорожно выдохнул, сверкая глазами.  
"Убил бы! УБИЛ бы её на месте!!!"  
\- Дядя Ксел, что-то случилось?.. - сонно спросила девочка.  
\- Нет, ничего. Спи...  
"Ничего не случилось. Просто одна самовлюблённая рептилия опять довела меня до белого каления! Как впрочем и я её..."  
Внезапно Таинственный Священник почувствовал мощный всплеск белой магии, которая куполом накрыла дом. Мазоку глянул на поставленную бывшей жрицей защиту через астрал и остался доволен.  
"Сразу бы так. Надеюсь, Госпожа меня не позовёт. Просто так теперь отсюда выбраться не получиться"  
Кселлос вздохнул и опять устроился в кресле, намереваясь просидеть там оставшееся до утра время и как следует успокоиться. После перебранки с Филией его до сих пор трясло, да и голова после столкновения с булавой побаливала...


	2. День второй

_Я буду молчать и смотреть на горизонт,  
В ту точку, где земля сходится с небом.  
Всё меняется, всё течёт, но одно  
Навсегда останется неизменным..._

  
  
Утро понятие растяжимое. Этим аргументом Таинственный Священник решил воспользоваться, когда заявился в комнату Филии в пять часов. Он жаждал мести за оскорбления, которые ему довелось выслушать и за удар булавой по его драгоценной персоне.  
Мазоку появился неслышно и тенью скользнул к кровати.  
Девушка безмятежно спала, разметавшись по постели. Волосы золотистой волной лежали на подушке. На щёках играл лёгкий румянец. Лицо было спокойным и умиротворённым. На губах таилась улыбка...  
Кселлос, открыв глаза, наклонился, приблизив своё лицо к лицу драконицы, так что его волосы мазнули её по щеке...и крикнул ей в ухо:  
\- Госпожа Филия, пора вставать!!!  
Увернуться от булавы он едва успел. Рефлексы у бывшей жрицы были отменные, даже в сонном состоянии. Она вскочила с кровати и в ярости уставилась на мазоку.  
\- Какого Шабранигдо ты будишь меня в такую рань?!  
\- Того самого. Между прочим уже утро!  
\- Утро, это когда солнце уже встало, а не только-только выползает из-за горизонта!  
\- Значит у нас разные трактования одного и того же слова... Кстати, неплохо выглядите, госпожа Филия!  
Девушка только сейчас вспомнила, что на ней, кроме тоненькой ночной сорочки, ничего нет, и стремительно покраснела.  
\- Ах ты!.. - взвыла она, поудобнее перехватывая булаву и кидаясь на Кселлоса с явным намерением прибить его на месте.  
\- Что я? - Таинственный Священник переместился в другой конец комнаты. - Нет, ну правда. Вид очень эстетичный! Ткань подчёркивает все линии и формы...мда! - он снова переместился подальше от разъярённой драконицы. - Неужели вы даже комплименты не можете нормально воспринимать? На все мои слова вы смотрите через какую-то извращённую призму...  
Филия внезапно прекратила гоняться за мазоку и, выронив булаву, тяжело осела на кровать, закрыв лицо руками.  
"Не понял... Она плачет? Ведь только что злилась."  
Кселлос недоумённо уставился на девушку.  
"Ничего особенно обидного я не сказал...."  
Он счёл за лучшее исчезнуть из комнаты и вернуться в ставшее уже любимым кресло в гостевой комнате.  
Инга мирно спала, чуть посапывая. Крики из-за стены не могли нарушить здоровый детский сон.  
"Вот нервы у ребёнка..."  
\- Кселлос, чаю хочешь? - мазоку едва из кресла не вывалился, услышав тихий голос Филии, которая неожиданно появилась в дверях.  
\- Можно было бы...  
\- Сиди, я принесу...  
"НЕ ПОНИМАЮ. И не хочу понимать. Разбираться с психологией драконов себе дороже. Ещё сам свихнусь в процессе анализирования поступков одной конкретно взятой драконицы. Лучше буду воспринимать всё, как есть..."  
\- Держи, - невесть когда вернувшаяся девушка вручила Таинственному Священнику горячую чашку.  
\- Э, спасибо.  
"Нет, она точно сумасшедшая!"  
\- Госпожа Филия, с вами всё в порядке?..  
Уль Копт поперхнулась чаем:  
\- Уж кто не в порядке так это ты! С чего это ты задаёшь такие вопросы?  
\- Эээ...секрет!  
\- Опять твоя любимая отговорка, самовлюблённый монстр!  
Кселлос улыбнулся, ничего не ответив, и нарочито картинно отпил чаю из чашки. Аура девушки полыхнула возмущением и негодованием.  
"Хорошо-то как! Чай с эмоциями..."  
\- Тётя Филия, а можно и мне чаю? - внезапно раздался голосок Инги.  
Драконица вздрогнула от неожиданности и уставилась на сидящую на диване малышку:  
\- Ты уже не спишь?!  
\- Не-е, а разве не видно?  
Девочка зевнула и потёрла глаза кулачком. Филия растрогано улыбнулась и, встав с кресла, направилась к дверям.  
\- Если можно, принесите ещё того вкусного печенья! - окликнула её Инга.  
\- Ну уж нет! - обернулась девушка. - Если ты хочешь есть, то пойдём на кухню. Здесь я тебе крошить не позволю. Знаешь, как убирать это всё потом трудно...  
\- А я и не буду крошить! Я всё - ам - и в рот! Честно!  
\- Ну ладно...  
Вздохнув, бывшая жрица ушла выполнять заказ.  
"Этот ребёнок способен вить верёвки из кого угодно! Хорошо, что я не..."  
\- Дядя Кселлос, а почему ты так ведёшь себя с тётей Филией?  
\- Как веду?  
\- А вот так! Странно...  
\- У тебя всё и вся странно. Не забывай - это другой мир, поэтому тебе так и кажется. Для нас это нормальная жизнь...  
"Наверное, нормальная... Проклятье! Эта малышка вкупе с глупым истеричным драконом сведут меня с ума... Я уже не уверен в том, что говорю."  
\- А вот и нет! Дядя Зел сказал, что это не так.  
Мазоку фыркнул, но ничего не сказал.  
\- А вот и завтрак! - Филия, нагруженная большим подносом, уставленным всякой снедью, зашла в комнату.  
\- Во здорово! Сколько ты всего принесла! - восхитилась Инга. - А...тебе было не тяжело?  
\- Нет, я же дракон, - усмехнулась девушка, садясь рядом с малышкой на диван и поставив поднос себе на колени.  
\- Ты дракон?! Правда?! А...эээ...  
\- Сейчас я в человеческом облике, - пояснила Уль Копт. - Не беспокойся. Ты ещё увидишь мою драконью форму и даже покатаешься на мне.  
\- Круто!!! Обещаешь? - девочка пристроилась рядом с ней и принялась завтракать.  
\- Конечно, обещаю. Ведь если я полечу, время нашего пути изрядно сократится, и ты сможешь быстрее вернуться в свой мир...  
\- А куда мы денем дядю Кселлоса?  
Этот невинный, казалось бы, вопрос малышки заставил Филию напрячься и бросить на мазоку неприязненный взгляд.  
\- Это не наши проблемы, куда он денется. Его катать я точно не собираюсь.  
\- А что так? - Таинственный Священник хитро глянул на девушку одним открытым глазом.  
\- Потому что! - огрызнулась она. - Мало мне твоего общества!  
\- А что если девочка захочет, чтобы я составил ей кампанию на вашей спине, госпожа Филия?  
Волосы драконицы вздыбились, а из-под платья выскочил хвост. Поднос едва не упал с её колен.  
"Что я опять не так сказал?!"  
\- Тётя Филия, не злитесь так, дядя Кселлос хороший... - вмешалась Инга, между делом с любопытством разглядывая невесть откуда появившийся у девушки хвост.  
\- Он ХОРОШИЙ?! ОН хороший?!! - возмутилась до глубины души Уль Копт. - Как бы не так! Он убийца! Монстр! Демон из демонов! Он уничтожил более половины моего народа!  
\- Но ведь не всех же! - фыркнул Кселлос.  
\- Помолчи, намагоми!  
\- Ящерица позолоченная!  
\- Ты...ты... - Филия хотела было встать, но потом передумала (поднос мешал).  
\- Ну, не ссорьтесь! Дядя, тётя! - воззвала к ним малышка.  
Девушка и мазоку одновременно выдохнули и отвернулись друг от друга.  
\- Мир? - требовательно спросила Инга.  
\- Перемирие, - буркнула драконица.  
\- Надо же! Вы соизволили меня простить! - ядовито произнёс Таинственный Священник.  
\- Я не прощала тебя!!!  
Филия попыталась испепелить монстра взглядом, но сила её разъярённого взора бессильно разбилась о спокойное лицо монстра, взвинченное состояние которого выдавала только нервно дёргающаяся левая бровь.  
"Путешествие обещает быть очень тяжёлым. Сомневаюсь, что смогу долго выдерживать её общество...а придётся! Дракон побери!"  
\- Кселлос?..  
Мазоку неохотно отвлёкся от своих мыслей и с удивлением обнаружил, что бывшая жрица смотрит на него с некоторым беспокойством.  
\- Что?!  
\- С тобой...всё в порядке?  
\- Э?  
Таинственный Священник только сейчас понял, что сидит, сжав руками виски.  
"До чего меня довела эта рептилия! Вот ведь талант! Никто...НИКТО! меня до такой степени достать не может. А она..."  
\- Выпей чаю - полегчает, - Уль Копт настойчиво сунула ему под нос кружку.  
\- Да что вы себе позволяете?! - так и подскочил Кселлос, едва не выбив из рук Филии протянутую ему чашку, и ушёл в астрал.  
Драконица растеряно оглянулась и неожиданно осела в кресло, где до этого сидел монстр.  
\- Ну и нервотрёпка... - она тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Дядя Кселлос обиделся, - заметила Инга, - не думала, что демоны способны на такое. У вас весьма необычные с ним отношения, тётя Филия.  
\- Мне он ненавистен! Что тут необычного? А я его раздражаю. И почему он...  
Тут девушка вдруг замолчала.  
"Почему я не причиняю тебе никакого вреда за оскорбления? - мысленно закончил её вопрос Таинственный Священник. - Я сам бы хотел это знать. Хотя...сейчас я вполне могу себя оправдать моей целью. Моим исследованием. Но...почему мне кажется, что никакое исследование не стоит таких мучений?!."  
  
Кселлос так и не появился в реальном плане, но Филия чувствовала, что он находиться где-то неподалёку.  
Драконица, переодевшись в свою любимую походную одежду и собрав всё необходимое, заглянула в гостевую комнату:  
\- Инга, нам пора.  
Девочка откликнулась чуть приглушённым утвердительным мычанием откуда-то из дальнего угла помещения.  
\- Инга? - заподозрив неладное, Филия вошла в комнату и огляделась в поисках малышки.  
\- Тут я! - высунулась из-за шкафа девочка. - А что это?..  
В руках она держала небольшую корзинку, наполненную большой яичной скорлупой. Девушка почувствовала укол в сердце, но, пересилив себя, улыбнулась:  
\- Это бывшая колыбель маленького Древнего дракона, - она подошла к Инге и, взяв у неё корзинку, аккуратно поставила её на место, на полку шкафа.  
\- Тут было твоё яйцо?! - округлила глаза малышка.  
\- Нет, - Филия почему-то слегка покраснела, - я Золотой дракон, а не Древний. Оно просто было отдано мне на попечение...  
\- А где сейчас малыш? - заинтересованно спросила девочка.  
Сама того не зная, она причиняла своими вопросами бывшей жрице сильную душевную боль.  
\- Он...ушёл... - с трудом сказала Уль Копт, отворачиваясь от шкафа и на миг прикрывая глаза.  
\- Умер?! - испугалась Инга.  
\- Нет, что ты, - против воли усмехнулась драконица, открывая глаза и прямо глядя перед собой, явно погрузившись в воспоминания, - просто он очень быстро вырос...и покинул меня.  
\- И не приходил навестить?  
\- Нет. Я не знаю, где он, и что с ним...  
\- Это наверное ужасно... Прости, тётя Филия, если я заставила тебя вспомнить что-то неприятное.  
\- Ничего страшного...  
\- Ну, пойдём!  
Малышка выскочила из комнаты и весело заскакала вниз по ступенькам лестницы, топоча на весь дом.  
"Ещё одно напоминание... Он тоже обожал это делать..."  
Девушка задержалась в дверях и обернулась, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на корзинку, сиротливо оставшуюся стоять на полке. В глазах драконицы стыла боль.  
\- Валь...  
Она резко отвернулась и стремительно направилась к выходу из дома.  
  
Кселлос ожидал их за воротами Атласа. Он стоял, прислонившись к городской стене, заложив руки за голову. Посох притулился рядом.  
\- Ну, наконец-то! - отлепляясь от стены, фыркнул мазоку и, заметив жадный взгляд Инги, направленный на его посох, быстро схватил его, крепко сжав в руке.  
Девочка едва слышно разочарованно вздохнула. Видимо, она до сих пор не оставляла надежды как следует изучить оружие Таинственного Священника.  
Филия никак не отреагировала на фырканье Кселлоса. Лишь поправила лямку сумки на плече. Монстр открыл глаза и задержал на девушке внимательный взгляд. Он не мог не видеть, что твориться в астрале. Драконицу терзали горечь и боль, а ещё непонятное чувство вины.  
"Что с ней такое? Это явно не из-за меня..."  
\- Что ты так на меня смотришь?! - наконец не выдержала Уль Копт.  
Таинственный Священник искривил губы в непонятной гримасе и отвернулся.  
\- Нам туда! - он махнул рукой, показывая направление, и первым зашагал по дороге.  
Инга и девушка последовали за ним.  
Чтобы не привлекать внимание перевоплощением Филии в дракона, им надо было отойти подальше от населённых мест.  
Компания шла в молчании. Каждый был погружён в свои мысли.  
  
 _...- Мама?.. - доверчивые невинные глаза на детском личике распахиваются широко-широко в радостном изумлении.  
В сердце толкается тепло, и губы сами разъезжаются в счастливой улыбке.  
\- Доброе утро, Валь, как спалось?  
\- Мне снились странные сны... - его голос тих и серьёзен. - Но...всё в порядке. Не беспокойся...мама.  
В голове отдалённо звенят колокольчики тревоги, но - мысленное усилие - и они замолкают.  
"Надо верить ему. Всё в порядке..."..._  
  
\- Госпожа Филия!  
Драконица моргнула, возвращаясь к реальности и понимая, что Кселлос окликает её уже не в первый раз. Она вопросительно глянула на него и с удивлением заметила на его лице какое-то неуловимое беспокойство пополам с недовольством.  
\- О чём это вы так глубоко задумались? - Таинственный Священник усмехнулся. - Ладно, незачем отвечать. Вам уже пора перевоплощаться...  
\- Только не при тебе! - непреклонно скрестила руки на груди бывшая жрица.  
\- Я вас смущаю? - Кселлос похоже едва сдерживал смех.  
Девушка свирепо глянула на него.  
\- А чего стеснятся-то? - не поняла Инга.  
\- При трансформации госпожа Филия будет некоторое время полностью обнажена! - охотно просветил малышку мазоку.  
\- Кселлос!!!  
\- Ммм?  
Таинственный Священник приоткрыл один глаз и с усмешкой посмотрел на разъярённую драконицу.  
\- Тебе вчерашнего мало?!!  
\- Разумеется! Я жду продолжения...  
\- А что было-то? - простодушно спросила Инга.  
Филия тут же покраснела как маков цвет:  
\- Молчи! Слышишь ты?!.  
\- А что такого в том, что я видел вас...  
\- Намагоми!!!  
"Ну вот. Она хоть немного отвлеклась от своих переживаний. А эмоций-то! Эмоций!"  
Мазоку, вовремя сбежавший в астрал подальше от булавы, довольно улыбнулся.  
"Как ни крути мне выгодно, чтобы она не была погружена в себя... А то не заметит опасности под самым носом. Вот дожили! Я забочусь о драконе!"  
\- Кселлос!!!  
"О! Она уже перевоплотилась."  
\- Тётя Филия, как здорово! - восхищённо прокричала Инга, наблюдающая за Золотой. - Ты такая красивая!!!  
\- Сп...спасибо... - опомнилась драконица и протянула переднюю лапу к девочке, чтобы помочь ей забраться к ней на шею.  
\- Держите курс вон на те горы, - серьёзно, без тени улыбки сказал Таинственный Священник, появляясь рядом с мордой Золотой и указывая посохом направление, - я буду рядом, в астрале. Не забудьте, госпожа Филия, что перемещаться с девочкой вы не сможете. Я напоминаю вам это, чтобы для вас это не оказалось неожиданностью в самый неподходящий момент.  
\- Что-то не так, Кселлос? - обеспокоено спросила Уль Копт, тоже переключаясь на серьёзный лад.  
\- Я бы советовал вам быть внимательней... - уклонился от прямого ответа мазоку и исчез.  
Золотая нервно передёрнула крыльями.  
"Я доверяю монстру! Кошмар!!! Но...ведь мы оба заинтересованы в удачном завершении нашей миссии..."  
\- Ты крепко держишься? - строго спросила она Ингу.  
\- Да! Не волнуйся! Не свалюсь! - откликнулась та.  
Филия слегка присела и, оттолкнувшись от земли, прянула в небо.  
  
Кселлос чувствовал слежку, но не мог понять, кто и откуда наблюдает за ними. Астрал был каким-то притихшим и потому подозрительным.  
"Неужели я нервничаю? Нет. Но это напряжение вокруг мне совсем не нравится..."  
Таинственный Священник ещё раз обозрел окрестности: вон, чуть впереди мерно мерцает золотая аура Филии и тихо трепещет едва заметная Инги. А что такое там, сбоку? Что-то змеящееся, незнакомое... Другой мазоку?! Похоже, поняв, что его обнаружили, чужак переместился.  
\- Госпожа Филия, здесь кто-то... - появившись чуть выше драконицы, начал Кселлос.  
Она бесцеремонно прервала его, запустив в его сторону Лазерным Дыханием. Таинственный Священник мгновенно исчез с линии атаки. Времени возмущаться не было. За миг до агрессивного поступка Золотой, монстр почувствовал присутствие кого-то позади себя. Laser Breath вдребезги разбило какую-то чёрную туманообразную дрянь, которая, видимо, была послана в Кселлоса.  
Таинственный Священник сосредоточился и, тщательно просканировав астрал, засёк-таки неизвестного мазоку. Его облик напоминал змееобразное переплетение каких-то толстых нитей, напоминающих щупальца.  
"Стоп! Щупальца это по части Дольфин..."  
Почуяв замешательство Кселлоса, чужак запустил в него парой своих нитей, а сам передислоцировался куда-то ближе к Золотой.  
"Придётся сменить форму, а то мне сложновато придётся..."  
"Подарок" другого мазоку оплёл астрал паутиной, блокируя преследование и вообще дальнейшее продвижение вперёд.  
"Знакомый трюк. Помнится, в молодости я пару раз им пользовался, а потом прекратил, так как убегать мне было не от кого. А если и появляются преследователи, то они во много раз меня сильнее и такие меры против них бесполезны."  
Мощный выброс энергии и переход на другой уровень восприятия, плюс взрыв плохо контролируемой ярости и увеличение разнообразия и мощи арсенала гадостей. Небрежный жест и паутина рвётся. Но рвётся не так легко, как ожидалось...  
"Проклятье! Этот другой Полководец!!!"  
Кселлос вихрем ворвался в пробитую брешь и послал по астральному следу неизвестного пару десятков своих конусов.  
"Сейчас он у меня получит!!!"  
  
Филия чувствовала угрозу, но не могла понять, откуда она исходит.  
Золотая усердней заработала крыльями и поднялась повыше.  
\- Тебе не холодно, Инга? - поспешила поинтересоваться она.  
\- Нет! Что-то случилось, тётя Дракон?  
\- Держись крепче, кажется, у нас неприятности...  
Не успела Филия договорить, как ощутила чьё-то враждебное присутствие сзади. Она нырнула в облака, спасаясь от возможной атаки.  
"На что я надеюсь? Это мазоку, а значит он видит, где я нахожусь через астрал. Прятаться бесполезно... Где Кселлос?!."  
Золотая выскользнула из облаков и полетела невысоко над землёй.  
\- Эй, дракон, отдай девочку! - вдруг раздался резкий голос, и чуть впереди Уль Копт появился парящий преследователь...вернее преследовательница: смуглая девушка в мешковатом тёмно-фиолетовом балахоне, с вьющимися чёрными волосами, собранными в хвост, и с провалами, заполненными густой, вязкой тьмой, вместо глаз, где, видимо заменяя зрачок, мерцали красные искры.  
Филия ответила Лазерным Дыханием.  
Мазоку легко ушла от него, но, переместившись в другое место и отчего-то вскрикнув, застыла, из-за чего попала под ещё один Laser Breath.  
Взрыв.  
\- Похвальная меткость, госпожа Филия, - раздался какой-то чуть искажённый и хриплый голос Кселлоса.  
Золотая поднялась повыше, и он появился рядом.  
Фиолетовая кожа, огромные крылья из фиолетовых перьев, фиолетовая одежда и глаза, полыхающие безумным белым пламенем.  
Драконицу обуял суеверный ужас, и она с трудом удержалась в воздухе.  
\- Потрясающе!!! - меж тем восторженно выдала Инга.  
\- Да не убью я вас, госпожа Филия, - неожиданно устало сказал мазоку, - и вообще: сейчас у нас другие проблемы.  
Зло усмехнувшись, он ушёл на астральный план.  
"Кошмар. Мои нервы уже не выдерживают происходящего. Я устала... Пожалуй, стоит передохнуть на земле."  
Уль Копт спикировала вниз.  
"Ой! Городок... Надо пролететь подальше..."  
В астрале похоже разгорелось нешуточное сражение, но, к счастью, на реальном плане это никак не сказывалось. Однако, Золотой хватало и ощущений безумной ярости и тёмной, удушливой злости, буквально пропитывающих всё кругом, чтобы понять какие мощные силы задействовали невидимые противники в своём поединке.  
Внезапно драконица остро почувствовала ещё одну сильную тёмную ауру.  
"О, нет!.."  
  
  
Удар от ещё одного внезапно появившегося врага едва не застал Кселлоса врасплох. Он разъярённо взорвался силой, бросая её уже против обоих...вернее, обеих.  
\- Давно не виделись, Джу-о-шинкан!  
\- Шерра!!!  
Полководец Дайнаста отпихнула слугу Дольфин в сторону, и та тут же поспешила скрыться. Ха-о-шинкан прикрывала её отход, и Кселлос не мог ничего с этим поделать.  
\- Что тебе надо?!  
\- Всего лишь отвлечь тебя. Пока ты будешь драться со мной, неопытный, недавно созданный, но сильный Полководец Кай-о-сама вполне сумеет отобрать девчонку у драконицы.  
\- Это мы ещё посмотрим! - глухо произнёс Кселлос.  
Его астральный облик взвихрился бешеным торнадо и он атаковал первым.  
  
Наконец, долгожданный лес!  
Филия, устало махая крыльями, устремилась вниз...и еле успела увернуться от багрового луча, вылетевшего ей навстречу.  
\- Аааааааааааа!  
Драконица с ужасом почувствовала, что её шея опустела.  
\- Инга!!!  
Золотая, позабыв всё на свете, рванулась за падающей девочкой, которая не удержалась на ней во время резкого разворота. Ближе, ближе...  
Когда лапа Филии почти дотронулась до малышки, она вдруг уловила краем глаза ещё одну кровавую вспышку...и тут же почувствовала страшную боль в спине...  
Всё-таки поймав Ингу у самой земли, Уль Копт уже не могла выйти из пике и попыталась смягчить падение. Она рухнула на землю, пропахав приличную борозду и свалив парочку деревьев.  
Ужасно, кошмарно болела спина... драконица последним волевым усилием трансформировалась и затихла.  
Инга лежащая рядом, шевельнулась и села, обалдело оглядываясь по сторонам. Тут её взгляд упал на девушку и она не смогла сдержать вскрика от ужаса:  
\- Тётя Филия!!!  
Бывшая жрица не могла пошевелиться. Тело будто оцепенело, и боль в спине потеряла свою остроту, отдаляясь на второй план.  
"Что...со мной?.."  
\- Твоё упрямство не довело тебя до добра, дракон, - насмешливо произнесла всё та же мазоку в фиолетовом балахоне, появляясь неподалёку.  
\- Что ты сделала с тётей Филией?! - Инга привстала и в её руках угрожающе сверкнули синеватыми искрами два кинжала.  
\- Не смеши меня, малышка, твои ножики ничего мне не сделают.  
\- Посмотрим!  
Девочка метнула в противницу кинжал.  
\- Мимо!  
Полководец Дольфин по-идиотски оскалилась, исчезая и появляясь рядом с Ингой:  
\- А теперь пойдём со мной...  
Она цепко ухватила малышку за руку и...осталась на месте.  
\- Что такое?..  
Пока мазоку недоумённо хлопала глазами, девочка, не колеблясь, вонзила ей нож в живот. Секунду ничего не происходило, а потом Полководец со стоном согнулась пополам и неловко упала на бок, прижимая руки к ране.  
\- В чём дело?!  
Очертания мазоку дрогнули, исказились, но она по-прежнему осталась лежать на земле.  
Инга торжествующе улыбнулась.  
\- Ах ты!.. - Полководец, наконец, сообразила в чём дело и выдернула из себя нож, потом слабым движением откинула его в сторону и исчезла.  
\- Победа! - девочка не сомневалась, что мазоку в ближайшее время не появится. - Ой... тётя Филия!  
Малышка подобралась поближе к неподвижно лежащей на боку девушке.  
\- Тётя Филия!!!  
Ресницы драконицы дрогнули, и она с трудом открыла глаза  
\- Не умирай! Пожалуйста!!!  
"Чего она кричит?.. Я просто хочу отдохнуть... Немного поспать и всё... Мы продолжим путь позже..."  
Уль Копт хотела было что-нибудь сказать Инге, но горло отчего-то сдавило, и она не смогла издать ни звука. Тогда девушка просто улыбнулась непослушными губами...и вдруг обнаружила, что вместо малышки над ней склонился Кселлос, принявший привычный облик, и который странным и совсем нестрашным взглядом смотрел на неё.  
"Как много мне хотелось бы ему сказать... Но уже поздно. И всё-таки..."  
\- Кселлос...прощай... - слова чудом разборчиво выходят из-под неожиданно неповоротливого языка; во рту чувствуется резкий металлический привкус крови.  
Глаза Филии закрылись, и сознание драконицы кануло в чёрную пустоту.  
  
 _...- Филия, - глаза на лице юноши были пугающе серьёзны.  
\- Да, Валь? - голос девушки был спокоен и ровен, однако в синих глазах отчаянно плескалось какое-то чувство.  
Страх? Горечь? Нежность?..  
\- Я... - он вдруг поперхнулся, не веря увиденному, но потом резко продолжил. - ...всё вспомнил.  
Она тихонько вздохнула, и выражение её глаз неуловимо изменилось. Валь напрягся и пристально вгляделся в её лицо.  
Светлая грусть, странная надежда...и огромное чувство вины. Вины перед ним.  
Он быстро отвернулся, не зная, что и подумать. Девушка молча ждала.  
Вальтерия растерялся.  
Он хотел понять, что двигало ей, когда она стала его приёмной матерью. Не хотела ли Филия просто загладить таким образом свою вину перед ним, за то, что приложила руки к его убийству? Заботилась ли и растила ли она его безо всякого умысла?  
\- Я считаю, что мне больше незачем утруждать тебя. Я ухожу, - наконец, повернувшись, сухо заявил он.  
\- Но, Валь!.. - с отчаянием воскликнула девушка; в её глазах всё вытеснилось безграничным чувством вины.  
\- Не хочу больше видеть твоего лицемерия! - безжалостно отрезал он, чувствуя себя преданным.  
Она задохнулась, как от подлого удара, и по её щекам заструились слёзы.  
Вальтерия искоса глянул на девушку, на миг усомнившись в правильности своих выводов. Филия в действительности его любила...но вот только как возникла эта любовь? Разве можно полюбить его, Древнего, пожелавшего уничтожить мир и едва не выполнившего своё желание?..  
Как и в тот раз, назад пути уже не было. Он сказал своё слово.  
\- Двери моего дома всегда будут открыты для тебя, - бесцветным голосом сказала девушка, опуская голову...и вдруг снова резко подняла её. - Возвращайся, пожалуйста! Приходи!  
Валь быстро отвернулся. Он не мог больше видеть её слёз.  
\- Нет! Кого ты хочешь обмануть, барышня?..  
Они оба вздрогнули, вспомнив, при каких обстоятельствах прежде юноша использовал это обращение.  
\- Я буду ждать. Я всегда буду ждать тебя! - неожиданно твёрдо сказала Филия.  
Вальтерия не ответил, зашагав прочь. С каждым шагом он всё отчётливей понимал, что совершает самую ужасную ошибку в своей жизни, но поделать уже ничего не мог.  
\- Валь!!!..._  
  
Битва с Шеррой далась Кселлосу нелегко, но, в конце концов, он справился с Полководцем Дайнаста, серьёзно ранив её, и, не обращая на неё более внимания, рванулся к месту, где угасала золотая аура Филии...  
Он вышел из астрала и опустился на колени рядом с лежащей девушкой, потеснив Ингу, сидящую тут же и закрывшую лицо ладонями. Половина спины драконицы представляла собой сплошную ужасающую рану, из которой ещё сочилась кровь, насквозь пропитавшая остатки плаща, волосы Филии и землю. Глаза бывшей жрицы были открыты, и, увидев, Таинственного Священника она улыбнулась. Мазоку будто мороз по коже продрал при виде её солнечной улыбки, которую она впервые адресовала ему.  
Уль Копт вдруг прошептала что-то, кажется назвала его имя, и закрыла глаза.  
\- Госпожа Филия? - Таинственный Священник как-то неуверенно коснулся рукой, затянутой в перчатку, до смертельно бледной щеки девушки.  
Драконица не подавала никаких признаков жизни, но её аура ещё слабо светилась, доказывая крайнюю живучесть расы рюзоку.  
\- Дядя Кселлос, ты можешь её вылечить? - вдруг выдавила Инга сквозь всхлипы.  
\- Нет. Но я знаю того, кто сможет...  
\- Так найди его! И приведи сюда, пока тётя Филия не умерла! Или ты не хочешь?.. Она говорила, что раздражает тебя. Это правда?! Ты дашь ей погибнуть, потому что недолюбливаешь её?!!  
"Как глупо получилось. Все мои планы полетели кувырком... И из-за чего?! - мазоку покачал головой, ненадолго прикрывая глаза рукой. - Но она мне по-прежнему нужна, как бы ни хотелось мне этого признавать, поэтому..."  
Кселлос быстро вскочил на ноги и, бросив Инге:  
\- Жди! - исчез.


	3. День третий

_Никто не понимает.  
И вряд ли кто-то любит.  
Надежды тают, тают...  
Ну что же дальше будет?!_

  
  
Сознание возвращалось медленно и неохотно, пугливо шарахаясь мыслей и чувств...  
\- Госпожа Филия?  
Чей-то знакомый голос...и непривычное беспокойство в нём.  
Глаза открылись с пятой попытки, но ничего кроме чьего-то лица не увидели. Усилие, и взгляд сфокусировался...чтобы встретиться со странным взглядом фиолетовых глаз с вертикальными зрачками.  
\- Кселлос?.. - тихо шепнула девушка, с некоторым недоумением глядя на мазоку.  
Таинственный Священник неожиданно жёстко усмехнулся и исчез из её поля зрения и с реального плана вообще.  
\- Тётя Филия, ты очнулась! - вдруг раздался обрадованный возглас Инги.  
Драконица повернула голову и увидела, как девочка подбегает к ней и, плюхаясь рядом на колени, осторожно кладёт ладонь на её руку, будто опасаясь чем-то потревожить...  
"Из-за чего?.."  
Уль Копт внимательно огляделась. Они по-прежнему находились на опушке леса, куда Золотая упала после ранения. Она лежала на еловых лапах, прикрытых кселловским плащом с зелёной подкладкой. Спина, едва прикрытая остатками платья, чувствовала себя немного неуютно в близком соседстве с частью реального облика мазоку...  
\- Что произошло?!  
Филия хотела было приподняться, но голова закружилась, и она благоразумно улеглась обратно.  
\- А ты не помнишь?! - поразилась малышка. - Ну, давай, я тебя всё по порядку расскажу... Я не удержалась у тебя на шее, когда ты уворачивалась от какого-то красного луча, и стала падать. Ты полетела следом и поймала меня, но в этот момент, та черноглазая гадина тебя ранила. Мы с тобой упали. К счастью, довольно удачно. Потом эта демоница попыталась куда-то меня увести, но у неё не получилось - я ведь не перемещаюсь! Она этого не знала, поэтому растерялась...и тут-то я ей за тебя отомстила! Вонзила кинжал прямо в печень! Полная победа! Мои кинжалы режут всё - она ощутила эту правду на себе! После черноглазая позорно исчезла с поля боя...а ты...ты стала умирать... Но появился дядя Кселлос. Он как-то потрёпанно выглядел, видимо, с кем-то дрался. Сначала дядя Ксел не хотел тебе помогать, но я его пристыдила, и он переместил сюда какую-то маленькую тётю. Она что-то говорила о Справедливости... В общем, она тебя вылечила, а потом дядя Кселлос перенёс её обратно. Вот. Уф!..  
  
 _...Странное оцепенение во всём теле... Какая-то притуплённая боль в спине... Ужасно хочется спать... Перед глазами немного усталое и задумчивое лицо с пронзительно глядящими на неё фиолетовыми глазами... Надо что-то сказать... Попрощаться! Во рту металлический привкус крови..._  
  
Девушка крепко зажмурилась и потрясла головой.  
"Что это?.. С чего Кселлос... Это даже не смешно! С каких пор монстр беспокоится о драконе? Ерунда! Но...почему он не дал мне умереть?.."  
Виски пронзила боль, и бывшая жрица не сдержала короткого вскрика.  
\- Ой, тётя Филия, прости... - тут же виновато сказала Инга. - Я на тебя так накинулась. Тебе надо отдохнуть...  
Тёплая ладошка исчезла с руки драконицы, и малышка куда-то отошла.  
"Моя голова... Мне действительно надо отдохнуть. Зря я принялась сразу размышлять на такие в высшей степени странные темы..."  
Девушка постаралась расслабиться и неожиданно для себя провалилась в сон.  
  
 _...Взрыв.  
\- Мама!  
\- Валь!  
Перепуганная девушка выбежала во двор и сперва ничего не увидела, так как дым и поднятая взрывом пыль полностью застлали воздух. Вдруг из этого облака, кашляя, выбрался маленький Древний.  
\- Ты в порядке? - обеспокоено спросила Филия, присев рядом с ним на корточки и кладя ему руки на плечи.  
\- В норме! - откликнулся Вальтерия и тут же предупреждающе воскликнул. - Вон он!  
Драконица сразу поняла о ком речь и, резко выбросив руку назад, цепко ухватила Джилласа, пытавшегося прокрасться у неё за спиной, за ухо. Тот протестующе пискнул, но, щадя ухо, покорно подошёл к поднявшейся на ноги девушке.  
\- Я тебе говорила не раз и не два: побереги ребёнка! Не надо демонстрировать ему, как работают твои бум-бумы, ракеты и прочие изобретения! Он ведь может пострадать!  
\- Я знаю, атаманша... - уныло вздохнул рыжий лис.  
\- Что?! Не смей меня так называть!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, госпожа Филия!  
\- Ты такая боевая, мам, - вдруг рассмеялся мальчик, - пожалей уж его. Это ведь я его попросил показать бомбочку...  
\- Я не могу отказать Валю-сама! - тут же воспрял духом Джиллас.  
Глядя на этих двоих - храбрящегося, но всё-таки чувствующего себя виноватым, лиса и на отчего-то счастливого донельзя ребёнка, - драконица окончательно успокоилась и улыбнулась. Увидев её улыбку, Валь просиял, словно маленькое зеленоволосое солнышко.  
\- Ты уже не сердишься, - утвердительно сказал он.  
Филия вздохнула и выпустила, наконец, ухо лиса. Тот с заискивающим выражением на морде осторожно посмотрел на неё.  
Вид у чумазого, с поникшими ушами Джилласа был настолько комичный, что девушка невольно рассмеялась. Валь тут же подхватил её смех, и вокруг будто запрыгали солнечные зайчики.  
Лис сперва немного обижено глядел на веселящихся драконов, а потом, не выдержав, присоединился к ним.  
Двор был заполнен смехом и дымом..._  
  
Филия открыла глаза и невидяще уставилась куда-то вверх.  
"Почему ко мне приходят эти воспоминания? Зачем подсознание упрямо подкидывает мне осколки прошлого? Разбитое вдребезги не склеишь... Валь ясно дал понять, что не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего. Интересно, где-то он сейчас? Жив ли, помнит ли меня? Не важно... Я помню..."  
Тут девушка невольно поёжилась, так как налетевший ветер холодной ладонью мазнул по её лицу и рукам. Плащ Таинственного Священника под спиной внезапно стал теплее.  
"Мазоковские штучки? Удивительно, хоть мне и не очень приятно ощущать так близко от себя ауру Кселлоса, никаких особых неудобств я не испытываю..."  
Заметив краем глаза движение, драконица повернула голову и увидела Таинственного Священника, сидящего неподалёку от неё, прислонившегося к стволу дерева. Будто почувствовав внимание девушки, Кселлос открыл глаза и посмотрел на неё.  
Некоторое время они мерялись взглядами.  
\- Чего тебе? - наконец, подчёркнуто нейтрально поинтересовалась Уль Копт.  
\- Это вам чего? - насмешливо сверкнул фиолетовыми глазами в предутреннем сумраке мазоку. - Сижу тихо, никого не убива...то есть не трогаю, а она смотрит.  
Филия фыркнула и отвернулась, почему-то чувствуя непонятное смущение.  
"Что?! Смущение из-за какого-то монстра?! Ха!"  
Таинственный Священник издал приглушённый смешок.  
"Он же видит в астрале, что я чувствую!" - запоздало вспомнила драконица и начала медленно, но верно разъяряться.  
\- Как самочувствие?  
Внезапный вопрос мазоку застал девушку врасплох, и все её эмоции затмились безграничным удивлением.  
\- Что?!. Э, нормально. Думаю, что смогу уже утром продолжить путь...  
\- Отлично.  
Бывшая жрица не выдержала и снова повернула лицо к Кселлосу...чтобы увидеть, как в неё летит ворох какой-то ткани. Филия возмущённо поперхнулась и принялась выпутываться из тряпок. Тут плащ Таинственного Священника внезапно исчез из-под её спины и девушка, ощутив голой кожей острые еловые иголки, взвизгнула и подскочила на метр от своей лежанки.  
\- Намагоми!!!  
К сожалению, её гневный вопль пропал втуне - Кселлос уже успел куда-то улизнуть. Драконица, шумно и медленно выдохнув, посмотрела на лежащие на земле тряпки. Ими оказались чёрный плащ и фиолетовое платье, практически ничем не отличающееся от её розового. Снова подул ветер, и по полуголой спине Филии побежали мурашки.  
"Моя одежда ведь пришла в негодность... Неужели придётся одеть это?"  
Девушка в сомнении присела рядом с лежащим платьем и плащом и провела над ними рукой, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Одежда оказалась настоящей...  
"Ничего не понимаю!"  
\- Тётя Филия, ты уже в норме? - неожиданно высунулась из-за дерева Инга.  
\- Д-да, - несколько неуверенно отозвалась Уль Копт, продолжая в замешательстве глядеть на врученную, вернее "вшвырнутую" ей Кселлосом одежду.  
\- Тогда пойдём искупаемся, тут неподалёку озерцо есть. Ты себя в порядок приведёшь, кровь смоешь...  
"Что?!"  
Тут только драконица почувствовала, что на спине - корка засохшей крови, а волосы странно тяжёлые и какие-то слипшиеся...  
\- Где твоё озерцо?!  
\- Э?! Пойдём, покажу!..  
Малышка дождалась, когда Филия, захватив сумку, подойдёт к ней, потом решительно ухватила её за руку и потащила куда-то в лес.  
  
\- Как хорошо! - довольно зажмурившись, потянулась девушка.  
Отмывшись и накупавшись всласть вместе с Ингой в неожиданно тёплой воде тихого озера, которое расположилось чуть ли не в самой чаще елового леса, она, высохнув, натянула на себя новую одежду (та села на неё как влитая) и теперь радовалась жизни, стоя возле огромной ели, растущей неподалёку от берега. Бывшая жрица чувствовала себя уже вполне здоровой, чему немало поспособствовали лечебные заклинания, которые она использовала, как только почувствовала в себе силы на это.  
\- Да, славно, - согласилась девочка, подходя к ней и встряхивая мокрыми волосами.  
Небо окончательно просветлело. Всходящее солнце позолотило верхушки деревьев. Первые солнечные лучи, чудом пробившиеся сквозь густые ветви елей, упали в воду, и по поверхности озера побежала светлая дорожка.  
Инга украдкой глянула на спутницу. Та задумчиво смотрела на искрящуюся воду, и в её влажных волосах, золотистой волной лежащих поверх фиолетового платья, играли солнечные блики, периодически причудливо подсвечивая заострённые уши.  
\- Ты похожа на эльфу, - с неожиданной серьёзностью заявила малышка, - и новый костюм тебе очень идёт.  
\- Действительно? - невольно улыбнулась Филия. - Я рада, что ты так думаешь. А про уши...спасибо, что напомнила.  
\- Нет, не прячь их! - запротестовала девочка, увидев, что драконица собирается взять свои странные шарики-"серьги", лежащие возле сумки поблизости от дерева. - Тебе так хорошо без этих штуковин! Зачем ты вообще их надеваешь?  
Драконица приостановилась и, обернувшись, слегка удивлённо посмотрела на Ингу.  
\- Как ты верно заметила, с острыми ушами я похожа на эльфийку. Эльфы довольно давно куда-то исчезли, а я не хочу привлекать к себе излишнее внимание, - объяснила она.  
\- Но сейчас-то тут никого нет! - возразила малышка. - Зачем тебе зря мучить свои милые ушки?  
\- Пока я не до конца восстановила силы, мы будем идти пешком, а значит проходить через населённые места. Я просто могу забыть замаскироваться...  
\- Не волнуйся! Я тебе напомню.  
Уль Копт с некоторым сомнением глянула на малышку, а потом сдалась:  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Я очень рада! - просияла Инга. - Кстати, а у тебя случайно чего-нибудь съедобного в сумке нет?  
\- Что-нибудь - есть. Бедный ребёнок... Ты ведь со вчерашнего утра не ела.  
Филия достала из сумки кусок варёного мяса, завёрнутого в тряпицу, буханку хлеба и нож, нарезала провизию толстыми ломтями и, сделав бутерброд, протянула его девочке. Та незамедлительно вгрызлась в него, что-то благодарно промычав. Девушка умилённо улыбнулась и принялась заваривать чай. Закончив чайную церемонию, бывшая жрица достала из сумки печенье и принялась мирно чаёвничать, так как есть пока не хотела. Малышка же героически боролась с четвёртым по счёту бутербродом, кусая его с ожесточённым выражением лица. Драконица невольно подумала, что Инга в этот момент очень напоминает Лину... Проглотив последний кусочек, девочка одним махом осушила чашку чая, которую ей приготовила Уль Копт, и довольно вздохнула.  
\- Не стоило так спешить набивать живот, - наставительно заметила девушка, - это вредно для здоровья. А чай вообще надо пить медленно и не торопясь, наслаждаясь вкусом и ароматом...  
\- Послушай, малышка, что она тебе говорит, - прервал её голос Кселлоса, а потом мазоку появился рядом с ними, - госпожа Филия, большой специалист по чаям... - он отвесил опешившей драконице насмешливо-уважительный полупоклон и невозмутимо сел рядом с Ингой. - Кстати, могу я тоже получить кружечку?..  
Девушка поджала губы, но говорить ничего не стала и исполнила "заказ", налив и малышке вторую порцию чая.  
\- А где это ты пропадал, дядя Кселлос? - поинтересовалась девочка, с любопытством уставившись на Таинственного Священника.  
\- О, я, так сказать, сводил концы с концами, - ушёл от ответа мазоку, делая глоток из кружки, потом он приоткрыл один глаз и с нескрываемым интересом посмотрел на драконицу, - Госпожа Филия, я вижу, вы одели то, что я вам дал. Похвально с вашей стороны...  
\- Я в любом случае не пошла бы в дырявой одежде! - заявила Уль Копт. - Ничего удивительного в том, что я переоделась, нет!  
На лице Кселлоса появилась невинная улыбка:  
\- Разумеется...  
Филия, чуя какое-то скрытое издевательство, стиснула клыки...а потом обворожительно улыбнулась в ответ и уткнулась в чашку с чаем, стараясь не обращать внимания на мазоку. Тот открыл второй глаз и пристально посмотрел на бывшую жрицу. Она, чувствуя на себе его взгляд, подняла глаза, миг глядела на Кселлоса, а потом поспешно отвернулась, испугавшись холодного и какого-то расчётливого блеска в его глазах. Мазоку усмехнулся и со стуком поставил чашку на блюдце.  
\- Нам пора идти, - он поднялся на ноги.  
\- Отлично! - Инга вскочила и случайно задела свою чашку, отчего та, отлетев в сторону, жалобно хрупнула о ствол ели. - Ой...  
Драконица вздрогнула и уставилась на осколки, будто не веря своим глазам.  
\- Прости, пожалуйста, тётя Филия! - девочка стиснула кулачки, поднесла их к лицу, и её рожица приняла крайне виноватое выражение. - Я не хотела...  
  
 _...Звон и треск разбившейся чашки.  
\- Ой! - девушка неловко отступила в сторону и растеряно посмотрела на остатки несчастной посуды. - Какая же я неловкая...  
Она села и принялась поспешно собирать осколки зелёной чашки. Любимой чашки Валя...  
\- Ох нет... - драконица почувствовала невыразимый стыд. - Как же я могла?  
\- Что случилось?..  
Филия испуганно обернулась: в комнату вошёл Вальтерия. Мальчик, улыбаясь, направился было к ней, но потом заметил обломки:  
\- Что это?  
\- Это...была твоя чашка... - девушка, виновато покраснев, потупилась.  
\- Моя чашка? - Валь недоумённо перевёл взгляд с неё на осколки, а потом снова посмотрел на драконицу.  
\- Прости, я не хотела. Это случайно получилось... - Филия принялась снова собирать обломки, не решаясь поднять глаза.  
\- Да не переживай, ничего страшного! Правда... - мальчик переступил через осколки и встал рядом с ней. - Что мне какая-то чашка? - он положил одну руку на плечо девушки, а второй неожиданно заставил её поднять подбородок. - Ну, посмотри на меня.  
Драконица невольно удивлённо на него поглядела. Золотые глаза Валя искрились лёгким весельем и нежностью. Внезапно он обнял Филию за шею и поцеловал девушку в щёчку. Собранные осколки с дребезгом выпали из враз ослабевших пальцев драконицы и она ласково обняла мальчика.  
\- Филия... - тихо шепнул он, впервые назвав девушку по имени, а не мамой._  
  
\- Ничего страшного, - через силу улыбнулась драконица и принялась собирать сумку, избегая глядеть в сторону дерева.  
\- Точно? - малышка как-то странно на неё посмотрела. - А по-моему, ты очень расстроилась...  
\- Не обращай внимания, - Филия с трудом сглотнула комок в горле, - просто мне эта ситуация напомнила кое-что...  
"И опять осколки... Осколки... Осколки!.. Да кончится это когда-нибудь или нет?!"  
\- Если выговоришься - станет легче, - как-то совсем по-взрослому посоветовала Инга, внимательно глядя на неё.  
\- Нет, - твёрдо заявила Уль Копт, поднимаясь с земли и вешая сумку на плечо.  
\- Как хочешь... - девочка пожала плечами.  
Драконица пристально вгляделась в её лицо. На миг ей показалось, что малышка старше своих лет. Будто невидимый художник мазнул кистью по лицу Инги, делая скулы резче, поджатые губы - жестче, а глаза и вовсе лишил обычного озорного огонька, поселив в них усталость и какое-то знание... Филия моргнула и снова посмотрела на девочку.  
"Нет, мне просто показалось..."  
\- Вы ещё долго будете без толку на месте топтаться? - ехидно воззвал к ним монстр.  
\- Идём, идём! - откликнулась малышка и вприпрыжку побежала догонять Таинственного Священника, решительно направляющегося куда-то в лес.  
Девушка бросила прощальный взгляд на озеро и зашагала вслед за спутниками. На душе вскипала странная горечь...  
\- Кселлос! - вдруг неожиданно позвала драконица.  
\- Ну, что такое? - слегка раздражённо отозвался тот, приостанавливаясь и оборачиваясь.  
Филия тоже остановилась. Открытые глаза мазоку слегка светились в темени под елями, и это производило весьма жутковатое впечатление.  
\- Я... - бывшая жрица слегка нервно сглотнула. - Кселлос, большое спасибо, что ты меня спас...  
Глаза Таинственного Священника полыхнули, почти ослепив девушку. Проморгавшись, она поняла, что он уже не стоит напротив неё, а возобновил путь.  
"Сама не знаю, что на меня нашло... Ладно, что сказала - то сказала."  
Филия поправила лямку сумки на плече и поспешила за спутниками.  
  
Странная картина: поваленные деревья, приличная борозда, явно появившаяся от падения чего-то очень крупного и тяжёлого... И вдобавок ко всему этому запах. Характерный резкий металлический запах драконьей крови.  
А вот и то место, куда она впиталась...  
Неизвестный присел на корточки и поднёс руку к огромному тёмному пятну, но в последний момент отдёрнул руку, явно не решаясь коснуться всё ещё влажной от крови земли. Его фигура застыла в странном напряжении, но вдруг он расслабился и, поднявшись, быстро подошёл к незамеченной ранее чуть разворошенной лежанке из еловых лап. Он внимательно оглядел землю рядом с ней в поисках следов. Их было немного, а эти узкие, глубоко вдавленные в землю отпечатки он узнал бы и из тысячи. Из груди незнакомца вырвался облегчённый вздох.  
"Она жива..."  
  
Зелгадис шагал по дороге в очень мрачном расположении духа. Он окончательно убедился, что здесь уже всё обыскал, и нужной ему информации нет.  
"Только время зря потратил. Теперь доберусь до ближайшего портового города и отправлюсь на поиски дальше... Интересно, когда Филия справится со своей миссией? Не думаю, что Ингу можно быстро отправить домой..."  
Дорога привела химеру к опушке леса, и он резко остановился, увидев перед собой...  
\- Вальгаав?!  
Зеленоволосый юноша обернулся, отвлёкшись от изучения каких-то зарубок на дереве, и удивлённо посмотрел на Зела, потом в его глазах мелькнуло узнавание, и он слегка улыбнулся.  
\- А, это ты... Ты ведь Зелгадис, не так ли?  
\- Да. Что ты здесь делаешь...Валь? - шаман слегка запнулся перед обращением, так как паренёк был как две капли воды похож на Вальгаава. Даже одет также. Только на его щеках не было полосок, а во лбу - рога.  
Грейвордс знал, что Древний переродится, но не предполагал, что это случится так быстро. К тому же Валь похоже помнил всё, что было, раз назвал его имя...  
\- Ищу улики того, что здесь произошло, - серьёзно ответил дракон.  
\- И что же здесь произошло? - поинтересовался химера.  
Для него было странно вот так просто разговаривать с тем, кто чуть было не уничтожил мир, против кого он сражался, кого помог уничтожить...  
"Это всё в прошлом. Он ведь перерождённый... Однако, что от него можно ожидать, если он действительно обладает памятью Вальгаава?"  
\- Здесь было сражение, - ответил Вальтерия, отступая в сторону и жестом приглашая собеседника осмотреть опушку. - Вчера вечером я вдруг услышал отчаянный зов Филии. Я...не смог сразу сюда переместиться и теперь очень жалею об этом. Наличие следов, доказывает, что она жива... Но что тут было? Кто на неё напал? Не представляю...  
\- Ты знаешь, чем сейчас занимается Филия?  
Древний отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Когда ты вообще её последний раз видел?  
\- Давно...  
Дракон отвёл глаза, явно не желая говорить на эту тему, но потом, вновь взглянув на Зела, с непонятным волнением спросил:  
\- Ты что-то знаешь о том, что она сейчас делает?  
Зелгадис вкратце рассказал о миссии бывшей жрицы, и Валь помрачнел.  
\- Если в этом деле участвует Кселлос, то это уже само по себе подозрительно. К тому же закон, о котором ты сказал, очень старый. Я не знаю, действует ли он сейчас, но, по-моему, его давно отменили из-за трудностей в исполнении. Вполне вероятно Убийца Драконов просто прикрылся им, чтобы достичь каких-то своих целей.  
\- Филия согласилась на эту миссию, потому что он сказал об этом законе, - вспомнил Зел.  
\- Во что же она ввязалась?.. - Древний прикусил губу.  
Вид у него вдруг стал такой потерянный и детский, что химера устыдился своего недоверия.  
"Всё-таки этот парень - Валь. Я просто не имею права относится к нему, как к ожившему кошмару, только потому, что у него есть память Вальгаава. Перерождение - это ведь шанс измениться, исправиться... Не буду ему мешать..."  
\- Я хочу помочь Филии! - вдруг выпалил дракон.  
\- Чтобы помочь кому-то, надо сперва найти этого кого-то, - заметил шаман.  
\- Это легко, здесь есть следы, - отмахнулся Вальтерия, а потом вопросительно глянул на собеседника. - Ты со мной?  
\- С чего вдруг? - опешил Грейвордс.  
\- Ты ведь друг Филии и этой...Инги? Или нет? Они наверняка нуждаются и в твоей помощи. Филия ведь едва не погибла - ты же видишь сколько крови здесь пролито. Впрочем...поступай как знаешь. Однако я обязательно расскажу им о твоём решении, когда встречу.  
По непроницаемому лицу Зелгадиса трудно было догадаться, что он в данный момент чувствовал.  
\- Чем я могу помочь? - медленно произнёс он. - Я ведь не дракон и не мазоку. Вы все гораздо сильнее меня...  
Древний улыбнулся, встретившись с ним взглядом.  
\- Так ты идёшь?  
\- Да.  
  
Они шагали без привалов до полудня. Когда Инга уставала, Филия брала её на руки и несла. Кселлос делал вид, что эти проблемы его не касаются, чем изрядно раздражал драконицу.  
Наконец, они дошли до деревни. Мазоку уверенно довёл их до трактира и первым шагнул внутрь. Девушка на миг задержалась в дверях, с беспокойством обернувшись. Её что-то тревожило... Не увидев ничего подозрительного, она шагнула за порог.  
В заведении было душно и людно. Филии было неприятно ощущать на себе заинтересованные взгляды посетителей, и она не любила больших скоплений людей, поэтому бывшая жрица сразу же почувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Кселлос уже стоял у стойки и общался с хозяином трактира. То ли что-то выяснял, то ли заказывал. Инга крутилась рядом. Драконица подошла к ней и положила руки девочке на плечи. Малышка, запрокинув голову, весело ей улыбнулась. Уль Копт слабо улыбнулась в ответ и вздохнула.  
\- Пойдёмте, - обронил Таинственный Священник, закончив свой разговор с хозяином.  
Они нашли свободный столик возле стены и устроились за ним, вероятно со стороны сильно напоминая семью, решившую пообедать в трактире.  
Филия почти физически ощутила, как назойливые взгляды прекращают сверлить ей спину, и украдкой перевела дух, шевельнув задеревеневшими от напряжения плечами. На движение между лопатками неожиданно отозвался болью шрам, оставшийся от атаки мазоку. Лечебные заклинания заставили рану затянуться, но след от неё не исчез.  
\- Что-то не так, госпожа Филия? - поинтересовался Кселлос. - Вы побледнели.  
\- Всё в порядке, - девушка косо посмотрела на него.  
Мазоку пожал плечами.  
\- Я заказал вам двоим обед. - сообщил он. - Поедите, отдохнёте, а потом продолжим путь. Нам необходимо сегодня добраться до по...  
\- Эй, милашка, брось-ка ты своего плюгавого муженька и иди к нам, - прервала его чья-та пьяная рожа, облокотившаяся на спинку стула драконицы.  
Бывшая жрица хотела было возмутиться, но тут до неё дошёл смысл сказанного, и она, опешив, почему-то потрясённо уставилась на Кселлоса.  
"Этот тип решил, что мы женаты?!."  
У монстра нервно дёрнулась левая бровь, и он, стремительно перехватив посох, хладнокровно тюкнул наглеца по голове. Тот без сознания осел на полу.  
\- ...добраться до портового города и нанять корабль, - кашлянув, слегка сдавленным голосом продолжил Таинственный Священник, возвращая посох на место.  
\- Здорово ты его, дядя Ксел! - восхитилась Инга.  
Мазоку приоткрыл один глаз и на миг встретился взглядом с Филией, потом они оба фыркнули и отвернулись друг от друга.  
\- Я что-то пропустила? - недоумённо спросила девочка, посмотрев сначала на одну, а потом на второго.  
\- Нет, нет, ничего, Инга... - поспешно сказала драконица.  
Тут им принесли заказ, и Уль Копт спаслась от продолжения разговора, начав есть. Малышка присоединилась к ней, с аппетитом поглощая содержимое своей тарелки. Таинственный Священник же неспешно потягивал кофе из чашки, закусывая булочкой, и внимательно наблюдал за окружающими, одновременно проверяя астрал.  
  
\- Я подозревал, что Филия не будет какое-то время летать после того как получила серьёзное ранение... Но почему она идёт пешком, а не перемещается? - Валь, сидящий на корточках возле цепочки следов, выходящей из леса и устремляющейся далеко вперёд по дороге, постучал пальцами по земле, будто требуя от неё ответа.  
\- Может это как-то связано с Ингой? - предположил Зелгадис, подходя к нему. - Какой-нибудь запрет на перемещение... Вспомни богов Горнего мира. У них было другое строение тела, и наша магия на них не действовала. Может и здесь что-то подобное?  
\- Не знаю, - признался Древний, - в любом случае это очень странно. Хотя может Филия просто не знает, куда надо телепортироваться, и поэтому вынуждена идти до цели своим ходом.  
\- Кстати, каким образом представители Света и Тьмы должны были возвращать иномирян обратно? - поинтересовался химера.  
\- Если бы я знал... - вздохнул Валь. - Пока нам больше ничего не остаётся, как идти по следам.  
Дракон поднялся, отряхнув руки от земли, и первым зашагал вперёд.  
  
После того, как неожиданно проявивший себя голод был утолён, Филия почувствовала прилив сил, но одновременно с этим неясное чувство тревоги усилилось.  
"Да что со мной такое? Я вроде бы никогда не страдала приступами паранойи..."  
\- Уф! Вот я наелась-то! - довольно выдохнула Инга, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
\- Хороший аппетит и хороший человек - это одно и тоже! - с улыбкой вспомнила присказку драконица, ласково погладив малышку по голове.  
\- Значит я хорошая! - просияла девочка. - И ты тоже, тётя Филия, а дядя Кселлос...  
Она несколько смешалась, видимо вспомнив немудреный обед мазоку.  
\- ...плохой, - закончил фразу Таинственный Священник, усмехнувшись.  
\- Но как же?.. Почему ты так мало поел? - с каким-то обиженным недоумением спросила Инга.  
\- Вспомни, кто он. Ему не нужна человеческая пища. Он питается другим... - сказала Уль Копт.  
\- И чем же? - живо заинтересовалась малышка.  
\- Это секрет! - подмигнул ей мазоку.  
\- Дядя Ксел, так нечестно! - воскликнула девочка. - Мне ведь интересно узнать!..  
Тут чувство тревоги колоколами зазвонило в голове, и Филия, плохо понимая, что делает, рванулась в сторону, увлекая за собой Ингу. Малышка удивлённо ойкнула, летя на пол...а потом всё вокруг взорвалось...  
  
 _\- "Жила-была в одном далёком королевстве прекрасная принцесса..."  
Валь недовольно завозился на коленях девушки:  
\- Не хочу про принцессу!  
\- Ну ладно, - драконица перелистнула несколько страниц в книге, - "В тридевятом царстве, в тридевятом государстве жил-был король, и было у него три сына..."  
\- Не хочу!  
\- "Однажды в лесу появился страшный зверь..."  
\- Не хочу!!!  
Маленький Древний капризно надул губы и забарабанил пятками по ногам девушки.  
\- Успокойся, Валь! - строго сказала ему Филия.  
\- Хочу сказку не про людей, а про драконов! - мальчик просительно посмотрел драконице в глаза. - Расскажи!  
\- Вот как? - девушка улыбнулась и отложила книгу в сторонку.  
Нужной истории там всё равно не было...  
\- "Жил-был маленький дракон. У него были замечательные папа и мама, которые его очень любили. Они постоянно были вместе. Однако однажды так случилось, что дракончик потерялся... Он далеко забежал в лес, играя с бабочкой, и заблудился. Дракончик очень испугался и стал звать папу и маму, но они были далеко. Он не мог взлететь, так как у него были ещё очень слабые крылышки. Дракончик плакал и кричал, но никто не приходил ему на помощь..."  
Вальтерия, замерев, внимательно слушал сказку, а Филия, прикрыв глаза, рассказывала...  
\- "...Но всё-таки крики дракончика кто-то услышал. И это был брасу - низший мазоку, который тоже был в это время в лесу. Брасу прибежал на полянку, где плакал дракончик. Поняв, что перед ним рюзоку, он бросился на дракончика и ударил его. Дракончику было больно, и он ещё сильнее заплакал. "Зачем ты это делаешь?" - спросил он. "Потому что мы с тобой враги," - ответил брасу и снова ударил его. Дракончик на этот раз увернулся и быстро вскарабкался на дерево, спасаясь от брасу. "Я не хочу драться с тобой!" - воскликнул он. Брасу ничего не ответил и стал прыгать, чтобы достать дракончика с дерева. Дракончик залез повыше и крепко вцепился в ветки, чтобы не упасть. Тут брасу уже не мог до него дотянуться, так как не умел лазить по деревьям, но он остался внизу и стал караулить дракончика. "Что мне делать? - подумал тот. - Я не могу слезть, пока брасу сидит внизу." Тут дракончику пришла в голову замечательная идея, и он полез по веткам на самую верхушку дерева. Он хотел перебраться с верхушки на другое дерево, но тут увидел маму, которая кружила над лесом. "Мама!" - громко позвал он. "Сыночек!" - радостно закричала она и, спикировав вниз, взяла дракончика в лапу. "Как же я волновалась! - воскликнула мама. - Больше так не делай!" "Не буду!" - пообещал дракончик. Драконица полетела с ним в лапе домой. "Знаешь, мама, - задумчиво сказал дракончик, - если бы не брасу, я бы не забрался на дерево, и ты бы меня не нашла..."..."  
Тут девушка заметила, что мальчик на её коленях сладко уснул. Ласково улыбнувшись, она бережно отнесла его в спальню и осторожно уложила в кровать. Укрыв Валя одеялом, Филия лёгонько поцеловала его в лоб и, кинув долгий нежный взгляд на безмятежное личико спящего Древнего, вышла из комнаты._  
  
Как выяснилось, взорвалось отнюдь не всё вокруг, как сперва показалось драконице, а только часть стены, возле которой они сидели. Откашлявшись от пыли, поднятой взрывом, Филия быстро огляделась. Инга удивлённо отряхивалась рядом и вроде бы что-то говорила, но в ушах девушки стояла только звенящая тишина. Кселлоса нигде не было видно, как и остальных посетителей. Люди вероятнее всего разбежались от греха подальше, а вот куда подевался монстр?..  
\- Прости, но я тебя не слышу, - сказала Уль Копт малышке.  
Та опять что-то сказала и показала на свои уши. Филия кивнула:  
"Похоже, её тоже оглушило... Да что тут происходит?!"  
Взгляд девушки остановился на получившейся в результате взрыва дыре в стене. Она всё ещё дымилась. Внезапно в дыму появились смазанные очертания человеческой фигуры. Драконица насторожилась, быстро поднявшись на ноги и кляня про себя эту нежданную глухоту. Без слуха она чувствовала себя крайне уязвимой. Инга рядом заняла выжидательную позицию с кинжалами наготове.  
Из дыры, кашляя в кулак выбрел какой-то низкорослый тип с длинными красными волосами. Вид у него был чумазый и жалкий, однако когда он увидел девочку, он мгновенно ожил, что-то восторженно затараторив.  
Филия недоумённо воззрилась на него, пытаясь понять, что он говорит, но потом оставила это бесполезное занятие и тронула спутницу за плечо. Та вопросительно глянула на неё, едва повернув голову. Девушку несколько удивило то, какой у неё был серьёзный и сосредоточенный взгляд. Она действительно была готова сражаться...  
-...вы меня слушаете?! - внезапно прорезался сквозь звон в ушах неожиданно высокий голос незнакомца.  
Бывшая жрица страдальчески поморщилась - барабанные перепонки сильно заболели - а потом посмотрела на красноволосого.  
\- Нет. Повторите ещё раз, - выдавила она.  
\- Да как так можно?! - возмутился парень. - Я так старался, излагал вам свою радость от нашей встречи, упоминал величие своих планов и...  
\- Заткнись! - не выдержала Уль Копт.  
Пронзительный голос незнакомца причинял ушам ещё большую боль.  
\- Вот про это я и говорю! - торжествующе воскликнул красноволосый. - Вы уже ощутили на себе мощь моих чар!..  
На этом его лекция закончилась, так как рассвирепевшая драконица выхватила из-под платья булаву и врезала парню в челюсть. Бедолага со свистом унёсся обратно в дыру.  
\- Отлично, тётя Филия! - похвалила девушку Инга, убирая кинжалы.  
\- Ты уже можешь слышать? - удивлённо спросила та.  
\- Что? - малышка недоумённо поглядела на бывшую жрицу. - Не слышу... Дай, пожалуйста, поближе на булаву посмотреть!!!  
Филия вздохнула, а потом всё же протянула девочке оружие. Та немедленно попыталась схватить его, и вес булавы тут же утянул её вниз.  
\- Тя-тяжёёёлая... - пропыхтела Инга, силясь вытащить палицу из пола. - Ты действительно очень сильная, тётя Дракон.  
\- Спасибо, - невольно усмехнулась девушка, легко подняв булаву и ловко убирая её на место.  
\- И прячешь ты её тоже здорово... - тут малышка вдруг сжала руками уши. - Ой...  
\- Да, метод убирания булавы не менее эффектен, чем её выхватывание. Такие виды открываются... - подхватил Таинственный Священник.  
\- Кселлос? Когда ты вернулся? - удивилась Филия. - Что...ЧТО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ?!!  
\- Э-то се-крет! - покачал указательным пальцем перед её носом монстр и нагло ухмыльнувшись, исчез.  
\- НАМАГОМИ!!!  
Трактир был обречён...  
  
\- И всё-таки, дядя Кселлос, где ты был? - поинтересовалась Инга, когда они покинули полуразрушенную взбешенной драконицей деревеньку.  
\- Я...гм, меня позвала моя Госпожа, и я был вынужден удалиться, - неожиданно честно ответил мазоку.  
Филия шагала метрах в трёх позади них, всё ещё злясь на монстра, но тем не менее к разговору прислушивалась.  
\- А кто был этот красноволосый тип?  
\- Ммм...скорее всего маг, который хотел вас заполучить, госпожа Инга.  
\- Чего?!  
Девочка стыдливо обхватила себя руками, уставившись на собеседника.  
\- О чём ты говоришь, Кселлос? - не выдержала Филия.  
\- Я говорю, что охота на этого ребёнка давно началась, - прямо заявил Таинственный Священник, оборачиваясь и серьёзно взглянув на бывшую жрицу открытыми глазами, - и теперь к ней подключились и человеческие маги.  
От его острого взгляда девушке стало сразу как-то не по себе, и вся злость и обида, внезапно оказавшись глупыми и ненужными, куда-то испарились, оставив вместо себя тревогу.  
\- Нам надо спешить, - сказал Кселлос, отворачиваясь.  
  
\- Эта девушка!.. Жуткая золотоволосая ведьма!!! Это она разрушила нашу деревню!.. - причитал хозяин трактира, сидящий среди развалин своего заведения.  
"Такое ощущение, что Филия идёт по стопам Лины. С кем поведёшься..."  
\- Вы можете рассказать поподробней, что здесь произошло? - невозмутимо поинтересовался Зелгадис.  
Валь в это время с несколько потрясённым видом оглядывал учинённые драконицей разрушения, предоставив вести расспросы химере.  
\- Конечно! - мужчина перевёл дух. - Всё началось с того, что в мой трактир пришла странная компания. Молодой человек в одежде священника, маленькая девочка и это...эта златовласая фурия. Я сразу заподозрил неладное, как только их увидел, но вы же знаете, бизнес превыше всего. Я обслуживаю всех, кто ко мне заходит...заходил. Ох, я разорён!!!  
\- Не отвлекайтесь.  
\- Они заказали обед и сели есть. К девушке пристал один из постоянных посетителей...  
"И получил булавой..."  
\- ...но священник оглушил его своим странным посохом. Я признаться не ожидал подобного от столь благодушного с виду человека...  
"А я - от монстра, который обычно ни во что не вмешивается и предпочитает загребать жар чужими руками."  
\- Вероятно, на самом деле они муж и жена...  
Вальтерия, присевший на корточки и что-то разглядывающий в остатках стены, поперхнулся и отчаянно закашлялся от такого предположения. Зел же с трудом сдержал усмешку.  
\- Что было дальше?  
\- Дальше какой-то человек с длинными красными волосами пробил в стене дыру и напал на этих троих.  
\- Человек с длинными красными волосами?.. - напряжённо переспросил Древний, сразу перестав кашлять. - Как он выглядел?! Где он?!!  
Химера недоумённо на него покосился.  
"Что с ним вдруг такое?.."  
\- Я не разглядел толком, - хозяин смущённо поскрёб затылок, - но он до сих пор где-то тут...  
Валь кинулся разгребать завалы, буквально заглядывая под каждый камушек.  
\- Продолжайте, - напомнил шаман, стараясь не обращать внимания на странное поведение своего спутника.  
\- Он долго говорил что-то насчёт того, что ему очень нужна девочка, а потом златовласая ведьма ударила его булавой, которую откуда-то достала. После...после священник чем-то очень разозлил девицу...  
\- ...и она придя в ярость разрушила ваше заведение и несколько зданий вокруг, - быстро закончил Зел, не дожидаясь очередной серии причитаний, - вы знаете куда девушка и её спутники ушли?  
\- Они что-то говорили про портовый город... - тяжело вздохнул хозяин.  
\- Марю-о-сама!!! - вдруг возопил Валь.  
Зелгадис, рефлекторно схватившись за меч, вытаращился на него:  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Марю-о-сама, это вы? - Древний, нервно сглотнув, потянул за красные волосы, видневшиеся из-под обломков. - С вами всё в порядке?.. Э?!.  
Бессознательный обладатель волос печально обвис в хватке дракона, даже не доставая ногами земли. До гигантского роста Гаава ему было очень и очень далеко.  
Вальтерия сник, а Грейвордс, украдкой переведя дух, отпустил меч.  
\- Вы его знаете? - вдруг требовательно спросил хозяин, сверля пристальным взглядом путешественников.  
\- Нет, не знаем, - отрезал Зел, догадываясь, что за этим последует требование выплатить хозяину сумму за причинённый ущерб стене трактира или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде, - Валь, пошли отсюда... Валь!  
Тот скорбно стоял на месте, по-прежнему держа за красные волосы коротышку.  
Химера вздохнул, потом выдернул бессознательное тело из хватки Древнего, отбросив его в сторону, и пихнул дракона вперёд.  
\- А кто вы вообще такие? - запоздало поинтересовался хозяин, по-прежнему чересчур внимательно наблюдая за ними. - Почему вы прячете лицо, молодой человек?  
\- Валь, идём!!! - потеряв терпение, рявкнул Зелгадис и, схватив Древнего за руку, быстро потащил его за собой.  
\- А почему вы спрашивали про эту фурию?!! Вы с ней знакомы? А ну стоять!!! Эй, люди, хватайте их!.. Они друзья ведьмы, разрушившей нашу деревню!!!  
"Этого ещё не хватало!!!"  
Шаман резко ускорился, волоча за собой Вальтерию, и оставил разозлённых жителей полуразрушенной деревни далеко позади.  
  
\- Это был просто позор, - уязвлено заявил Древний, когда они остановились у обочины дороги, переводя дух после "забега".  
\- Лучше было б, если бы они просто тебя затоптали? - резонно поинтересовался Зелгадис.  
\- Я дракон! Меня не затоптать каким-то людям...  
\- Не каким-то, а потерявшим дом и увидевшим шанс отомстить за это. Такие на многое способны, знаешь ли.  
\- И всё равно...  
Валь сбавил тон и что-то пробурчал себе под нос.  
\- Конечно, мы могли бы легко с ними справиться, - согласился химера, прекрасно расслышав всё своим острым слухом, - но это было бы несправедливо по отношению к ним. Эти люди и так пострадали...  
"Так, я уже про Справедливость заговорил... Амелия была бы счастлива, если б была тут"  
Древний покосился на Зела.  
\- И поэтому должны страдать мы?  
\- Я не хочу лишних жертв, - отрезал Грейвордс.  
"Что я несу? Гуманистическая чушь. Пора заканчивать это безобразие и снова работать на свой образ "бессердечного мага-мечника". А то я опять размяк. И кстати..."  
\- Ты бы конечно взорвал там всё, чтобы под ногами никто не путался, да, Вальгаав? - на пробу бросил шаман.  
\- Что?.. - дракон был явно застигнут врасплох.  
\- Что такое? - поднял брови Зел. - Не делай вид, что ты не понимаешь о чём я.  
\- Я не Вальгаав, - твёрдо заявил Древний, в упор взглянув на химеру, - я просто...  
\- Просто у тебя его память, - закончил за него фразу Зелгадис. - Однако это не меняет ситуацию. Раз есть память, с ней неразрывно связана и личность. Ты можешь просто не понимать, где граница между ней и тобой.  
\- С этим я как-нибудь разберусь... - медленно сказал Валь. - Ты из-за этого мне и не доверяешь? Не могу сказать, что не понимаю тебя. Однако вот что: я помню все прошлые ошибки и не хочу их повторения. Я просто хочу нормально прожить жизнь последнего Древнего в этом мире. Безо всяких грандиозных планов по уничтожению мира. - дракон "дружески" приобнял шамана правой рукой за шею. - НОРМАЛЬНО пожить, понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - выдавил Зел, косясь на него.  
\- Вот и прекрасно, - Вальтерия отпустил собеседника, - а теперь давай искать следы золотоволосой ве...тьфу! Я хотел сказать Филии. Вроде мы побежали в правильном направлении...  
  
Плач чаек. Резкий порывистый ветер, бесцеремонно треплющий волосы и оставляющий привкус соли на губах. Шум волн, ударяющихся о пирс...  
Когда-нибудь упорство океана победит камень, размоет его, но до этого времени ещё далеко. А пока волны лишь безуспешно хлещут преграду, шумно пенясь и бессильно откатываясь назад...  
"Увижу ли я это? Доживу ли?.. Кто знает."  
\- Госпожа Филия?..  
Драконица вздрогнула от неожиданности и резко обернулась.  
"И как он подкрался так незаметно?! Хотя это я сама оплошала. Слишком увлеклась разглядыванием морского пейзажа..."  
Кселлос усмехнулся, наблюдая как удивление, понимание и недовольство поочерёдно сменяют друг друга на лице девушки.  
\- Чего тебе? - не очень любезно осведомилась Уль Копт.  
\- А вы как думаете? - картинно развёл руки в стороны мазоку.  
Драконица нахмурилась было, но тут её внимание привлекло кое-что за спиной собеседника.  
\- Эй, Инга! Осторож...  
Девочка, беспечно скачущая по парапету, оглянулась на окрик Филии, и в этот момент её ноги поехали по влажному от морских брызг камню.  
\- Ай! - только и успела сказать малышка, срываясь вниз.  
\- Инга!  
Бывшая жрица метнулась было к парапету, но остановилась, когда над ним показалась голова девочки.  
\- Всё нормально... - малышка попыталась подтянуться на руках и забраться наверх, но тут отчего-то засмеялась и опять начала соскальзывать вниз.  
\- Да что с тобой такое?! - девушка успела в последний миг схватить её за руку.  
\- Просто смешно... Я счастлива. Я ещё ни разу не была у океана... Тут так здорово!  
Филия невольно улыбнулась и попробовала вытянуть Ингу. Та опять начала хихикать.  
\- Не смейся, а то упадёшь, - строгим тоном сказала драконица.  
\- Не могу! Тут меня за ногу кто-то щекотит...  
Девушка ещё раз попыталась вытащить малышку, но вдруг та резко дёрнулась вниз явно не по своей воле, и Филия кувыркнулась прямиком в океан.  
Фонтан брызг окатил набережную и веселящегося Кселлоса, наблюдающего бесплатное представление.  
Вынырнув и откашлявшись от солёной воды, Уль Копт оглянулась в поисках девочки. Та обнаружилась неподалёку, балансирующая на одном месте и настороженно озирающаяся по сторонам.  
\- Что-то не так? - с тревогой спросила бывшая жрица, подплывая к ней.  
\- Меня что-то схватило и попыталось утащить, - серьёзно сообщила малышка.  
\- Что-то?.. - Филия в замешательстве огляделась.  
Вокруг ничего не было, кроме океана, но драконица внезапно ощутила некую стремительно приближающуюся опасность.  
\- Эй, выметайтесь из воды! - внезапно окликнул их Кселлос.  
\- Как, если тут парапет кругом?! - девушка в растерянности обвела взглядом высокую и кажущуюся неприступной стену.  
Мазоку раздражённо вздохнул и переместился к спутницам, схватив их за шкирку, одним махом выдернул из воды и отправил в свободный полёт на набережную.  
Филия довольно чувствительно приложилась о каменные плиты, но буря возмущения мгновенно вздёрнула её на ноги:  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь?!!  
Таинственный Священник полоснул по ней высоковольтным взглядом через плечо и снова вернул внимание к огромной туше спрута, поднимающегося из воды.  
Уль Копт ошарашено притихла.  
\- Обалдеть!.. - выдала Инга.  
\- Ты не ушиблась?.. - тут же вспомнила про неё девушка.  
\- Не-а, со мной всё в порядке, - беспечно улыбнулась малышка, - а что это за зверь такой?  
\- По-моему, спрут, - ответила драконица, внимательно приглядываясь к противнику Кселлоса, - только вот что ему тут надо?..  
В это время из воды взметнулись несколько щупалец и попытались забраться на набережную. Мазоку мгновенно пресёк эту попытку, шандарахнув по ним лучом тёмной энергии из посоха.  
Взрыв.  
Во все стороны полетели обломки камней и какие-то неприятно-влажные ошмётки, и раздался возмущённо-яростный рёв раненного морского гада  
Филия, прижав к себе Ингу, усиленно пыталась разглядеть в дыму, что произошло. Тут рядом появился Таинственный Священник.  
\- Что происходит? - поинтересовалась бывшая жрица.  
\- Ничего особенного, - невозмутимо отозвался монстр, перехватывая посох.  
Внезапно он открыл глаза, как-то чересчур внимательно уставившись в сторону, где в облаке пыли тяжко ворочался спрут, потом коротко глянул на спутниц и переместился.  
"Мне кажется, что слова "ничего особенного" совсем не подходят для этой ситуации..." - подумала драконица.  
\- Инга, уходим отсюда, - решила она.  
\- А как же дядя Кселлос?.. - с беспокойством спросила малышка.  
\- Он и без нас прекрасно справиться, мы ему только мешаем. Ну, пошли-пошли, - девушка подпихнула свою подопечную вперёд.  
Увы, далеко уйти им не дали. Набережная вздыбилась, как норовистый конь и из-под вывороченных каменных плит полезли щупальца. Филия увернулась от одного, перепрыгнула другое, толкнула Ингу в сторону от третьего и, споткнувшись о четвёртое, угодила в гостеприимные объятия пятого. Щупальце мгновенно стиснуло девушку, так что она не могла ни вздохнуть, ни выдохнуть, а потом шандарахнуло о камень. Слава Богам, что не об край одной из вывороченных плит, иначе от драконицы осталось бы мокрое место.  
В глазах стремительно темнело, так как удар выбил из лёгких последний воздух. Времени на заклинания не оставалось, поэтому Филия попыталась трансформироваться. Кракен, ощутив, что добыча пытается вырваться, резко усилил хватку. В груди что-то хрустнуло, и Уль Копт потеряла сознание от боли.  
  
 _\- Мамааааа!!! - внезапно вспорол тишину мирного летнего утра детский крик.  
Филия стремительно выскочила из кухни, где до этого времени спокойно пила горячий вкусный чай собственного приготовления и помчалась на звук. К её удивлению он доносился со двора, а не из комнаты. Чуть ли не кубарем скатившись по лестнице, из-за того что платье вдруг решило подло запутаться в ногах, девушка выбежала из дома и стала озираться, разыскивая Валя.  
\- Ма-ам, я тут, - как-то сдавленно раздалось сверху.  
Драконица ошарашено вскинула глаза: мальчик отчаянно цеплялся за карниз, чтобы не свалиться с крыши окончательно и виновато ей улыбался.  
\- Зачем ты туда залез? - строго спросила Филия. - Я же тебя предупреждала - это опасно!  
\- Но я уже столько раз вместе с Джилласом... - Валь, осекшись, прикусил язык, но было уже поздно.  
\- Ах, вот оно что... - нехорошим тоном протянула Филия. - Ну, с ним я поговорю отдельно, когда он вернётся с Гравосом с рынка.  
\- Не надо! - взмолился маленький Древний. - Это я его просил.  
\- Хочешь напомнить мне про эти вечные лисьи отговорки, что он не может не выполнить твои просьбы? - фыркнула девушка.  
\- Ага...ой! - Вальтерия съехал немного вниз.  
Драконица испуганно дёрнулась, но мальчик пока падать не собирался.  
Вообще-то ничем особо опасным падение не грозило. Разве что парочкой синяков и ушибов, так как высота была не очень большой. Поэтому Филия и не торопилась спасать непутёвого ребёнка, но всё равно беспокоилась.  
Девушка вздохнула. Она прекрасно понимала, почему Валь забирался на крышу. Его тянуло в небо, как и всякого дракона. На крыше он был хоть немного ближе к нему.  
"Всё-таки город не место для воспитывания маленьких дракончиков. Тут горы нужны и повыше..."  
Перед глазами вдруг возник тот незабываемый вид на бесконечное синее небо с вершины скалы, который маленькая Филия увидела, когда её привели туда, чтобы она научилась летать...  
\- Попробуй слететь вниз, - неожиданно для себя предложила она, - если что, я тебя поймаю.  
\- Хорошо! - с готовностью откликнулся мальчик и, бестолково взмахнув появившимися чёрными крыльями, прыгнул.  
"Да кто ж так летает!" - так и хотелось выкрикнуть девушке, но она промолчала, ведь это был первый раз Валя.  
От встречного напора воздуха крылья маленького Древнего неожиданно расправились во всю ширь и поймали восходящий поток. Падение замедлилось, и Вальтерия скорее рефлекторно, чем осознанно взмахнул крыльями, и взмыл вверх.  
\- Я лечууу! - восторженно закричал он и заложил слегка неуклюжий вираж над двориком.  
Драконица, глядя на него, счастливо засмеялась.  
\- Господин Вааааль! - потрясённо завопил Джиллас, как раз подошедший к домику вместе с Гравосом, нагруженным пакетами с продуктами и прочими покупками.  
\- Привет! - рассмеялся мальчик и помахал им рукой, а потом спланировал прямо в объятия к Филии..._  
  
Уль Копт очнулась из-за того, что в лёгкие неожиданно хлынул воздух. Она судорожно закашлялась, и почувствовала, что по щекам почему-то бегут слёзы. Может из-за того, что она вспомнила, как Валь первый раз полетел?..  
\- Глупый дракон! - руки, которые оказывается всё это время поддерживали её, разжались, и девушка беспомощно уткнулась лицом в землю, неловко повернулась и сдавленно взвыла, когда рёбра стрельнули резкой болью.  
"Трещина, а может и сломаны!" - сообразила она, вспомнив "ласковую" хватку спрута.  
Кто-то быстро и аккуратно перевернул её на спину, и сквозь пелену боли и слёз Филия разглядела склонившегося над ней Кселлоса. Мазоку хмуро глядел на неё, открыв глаза, и её пробрала дрожь от злого раздражения, клубящегося в них.  
\- Где Инга? - с трудом выдавила бывшая жрица.  
\- Рядом с вами лежит, - коротко ответил Таинственный Священник, - ей тоже досталось, но не так сильно. Она в порядке.  
Филия перевела дух и тут же поморщилась от боли в груди.  
\- Лечитесь сами, - бросил Кселлос и исчез.  
Девушка прикрыла глаза, собираясь с силами, и осторожно поднесла руки к груди:  
\- Recovery!  
Из рук на ребра полилась исцеляющая энергия, и с каждым мгновением дышать становилось всё легче, а боль уходила.  
Закончив лечиться, драконица села и обвела взглядом пространство вокруг.  
Набережная выглядела так, будто её вспахал неведомый великан. Торчащие под разными углами плиты, каменные обломки, и волны лениво плещущиеся между ними. Тела кракена нигде не было видно. Мазоку так же не наблюдалось. Сама Филия находилась на уцелевшем остатке набережной вместе с бессознательной Ингой.  
Вспомнив про неё, Уль Копт поспешно подвинулась к малышке и осмотрела её. На затылке девочки обнаружилась здоровая шишка - видимо ударило каким-то обломком.  
Бывшая жрица потянулась было её исцелить, но вспомнила, что заклинания на Ингу не действуют.  
"Бедная... Придётся ей ждать, пока шишка сама не пройдёт."  
Филия вздохнула.  
"Интересно, а почему здесь людей нет? - удивилась она, ещё раз оглядевшись. - Шум от такой драки должен был неминуемо привлечь внимание любопытных. Может они пришли, а как увидали, кто тут сражается, так и разбежались сразу?.."  
Ещё поразмышлять над этим ей не дал внезапно появившийся рядом Кселлос.  
\- Вижу, вы уже в порядке, госпожа Филия, - беспечно улыбнулся он. - Вообще-то мы опаздываем на корабль, так что берите девочку и вперёд.  
Драконица оскорбленно уставилась на него. Не успела она прийти в норму, как этот нахал начал ею командовать. Причём в полной уверенности, что она ему подчиниться!  
\- Намагоми!  
\- Мы опаздываем! - уже с угрозой в голосе повторил монстр, сердито сверкнув на неё открытыми глазами. - В ваших же интересах попасть на судно, иначе застрянем здесь до следующего дня!  
Секунду они сверлили друг друга гневными взглядами, а потом девушка, подхватила Ингу на руки и быстрым шагом направилась прочь от бывшей набережной.  
\- Главное сверните в нужную сторону, налево, а не направо, - ехидно бросил Таинственный Священник, без труда поспевая за ней.  
\- Жалкий слуга дряхлого Повелителя Тьмы, - фыркнула Уль Копт, вспомнив тот давний спор о выборе направления.  
\- Самовлюблённая ящерица! - не остался в долгу Кселлос.  
\- Дядя, тётя, вы опять ругаетесь? - неожиданно пробормотала малышка, шевельнувшись на руках у Филии.  
Та чуть не выронила её и немножко замедлила шаг, но девочка так и не очнулась.  
\- Быстрее! - поторопил драконицу мазоку.  
\- Да знаю я! - огрызнулась она, и дальнейший путь они проделали в молчании.  
На корабль они всё-таки успели, и вскоре негостеприимный порт остался далеко за бортом.  
Положив Ингу на палубу, бывшая жрица села рядом и, пристроив голову малышки у себя на коленях, устало прислонилась к борту. Команда заинтересованно косилась на них, но близко не подходила, вероятно опасаясь стоящего неподалёку от спутниц Таинственного Священника, который задумчиво жмурился на постепенно садящееся в океан солнце.  
"Сколько мы уже путешествуем?.. Кажется всего два дня? А сколько событий успело произойти... Боюсь подумать, что будет дальше! Неужели всё это когда-нибудь закончится?.."  
\- Идите в каюту, госпожа Филия, - вдруг негромко обратился к девушке Кселлос.  
Драконица покосилась на него. Мазоку почему-то выглядел немного утомлённым, или ей это просто показалось?  
\- Что это вы так меня разглядываете? - ухмыльнувшись, поинтересовался Таинственный Священник. - Нравлюсь?  
Уль Копт разгневанно открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом передумала и с пренебрежением фыркнув, бережно подняла девочку с палубы, и ушла.  
Монстр с удовольствием впитал её отрицательные эмоции и снова перевёл взгляд на почти "утонувшее" солнце.  
Сражение с морской тварью - одним из порождений Дольфин, вышло сложнее, чем он ожидал, к тому же эти двое попали под раздачу, и драконица снова чуть не умерла... Не ударь он её пару раз по спине, так бы и задохнулась окончательно.  
"Мазоку помогает рюзоку... Невообразимо. С другой стороны она мне уже дважды обязана жизнью. Этим потом можно как-нибудь воспользоваться. У неё понятие долга сильно развито, это мне на это плевать..."  
Кселлос злорадно улыбнулся, и его открытые глаза хищно сверкнули фиолетовым в полумраке. Один из матросов, на свою беду проходивший мимо, увидев такое, испуганно шарахнулся в сторону, чуть не сбив с ног капитана. Тот громогласно возмутился и наорал на бедолагу, тот даже не мог ничего возразить, опешив от неожиданности. Капитан пригрозил, что заставит провинившегося драить палубу три дня подряд. Матрос только согласно закивал, и капитан, выплеснувший свой праведный гнев, пошёл по своим делам.  
Мазоку подкрепился эмоциями, которые витали в воздухе после бурного выяснения отношений, и невозмутимо опёрся о борт.  
Госпожа не смогла сказать ничего определённого, когда он осторожно попытался узнать у неё, чем сейчас занимается Кай-о-сама, и даже, кажется, удивилась, услышав, что Дольфин создала нового Полководца. Таинственный Священник понял, что Джу-о-сама займётся выяснением этого дела в ближайшее время, а пока следовало оставаться настороже.  
  
Увидев разрушенную набережную, Зел уже не удивился. И так было ясно, что дело не обошлось без некоторых личностей.  
"Какая, однако, разрушительная парочка..."  
\- Тут явно была драка нескольких мазоку, - задумчиво произнёс Валь, спрыгивая с вывороченной и стоящей почти стоймя плиты и аккуратно приземляясь возле химеры.  
\- Почему ты так в этом уверен? - поинтересовался Зелгадис.  
\- Просто ни одно заклинание не оставляет такой тёмной ауры в астрале, - слегка скривившись, объяснил дракон.  
\- А что насчёт ауры Филии?  
\- Какая-то светлая магия тут присутствует, но это ещё ни о чём не говорит. Тут вполне могли просто подлечить какого-нибудь пострадавшего. Я тебе не жрец и не так чуток к астралу. Как прежде... Мда.  
Под пристальным взглядом шамана Вальтерия стушевался и замолчал.  
\- Жалеешь, что больше не Вальгаав? - с некоторой насмешкой спросил Грейвордс.  
\- Нет, - с досадой буркнул Древний. - И хватит уже меня проверять!  
Зелгадис пожал плечами:  
\- Ладно, думаю, мы на верном пути. Расспроси-ка местных что тут произошло.  
Валь машинально кивнул, а потом немного недоумённо посмотрел на спутника:  
\- А почему я, а не ты?  
\- Я выгляжу слишком подозрительно в глазах здешних жителей, - пробубнил химера, отворачиваясь.  
\- А, точно, - ляпнул дракон.  
Зел косо глянул на него.  
\- Извини, - поспешно добавил Валь.  
"За что мне это?!"  
Пока шаман предавался очередной депрессии по поводу своей внешности, Древний остановил мимо проходящего старичка.  
Грейвордс невольно навострил уши.  
\- Та, та! Тут окроменный спрут на перек вылес и как таффай помирать! Фся наперешная на куски! - оживлённо лопотал с каким-то странным акцентом дед. - Меня шуть не зашипло! Ну, я кокта выпрямится смок - маня ратикулит прихфатил - спрута уше и нету!  
\- Спрут сам умирал, или его кто-то убивал? - спросил Вальтерия, с трудом понимая собеседника  
\- Ох, не фитал я. Отно снать снаю - помирал спрутишще энтот. А уш сам или с шей-то помощщю... А што ето за странный шеловек с фами, юноша? Ффаш спутник? Он полен шем?  
\- Спасибо, до свидания, - поспешил распрощаться с любопытным старичком дракон.  
Зелгадис пожалел, что стал прислушиваться.  
\- Глазастый человек, - заметил Валь, - углядел твою каменную кожу даже под маскировкой. Странно, что он не увидел Филию и остальных... Может мы ошибаемся и их здесь не было?  
Он покосился на похоронно-мрачного Зела, усевшегося там же, где он стоял прежде, и бормочущего что-то вроде: "Все опять смотрят на меня. Странный. Болен. Каменная кожа..."  
\- Чудовище! - вдруг завопил кто-то.  
Вальтерия потрясённо завертел головой по сторонам. Химера же замолк.  
Кричал какой-то подросток. Причём он явно имел в виду не шамана, так как пятился от чего-то наползающего на него из-за плит.  
Древний подбежал туда и увидел обезображенный обрубок огромного щупальца, который шевелился и весьма очевидно хотел кого-нибудь сожрать раскрытыми по всей поверхности ртами.  
Валь сосредоточил в руке энергию и запустил получившимся салатового цвета шаром в тварь, по чистой случайности попав ей в один из ртов.  
Драконья магия явно пришлась монстру не по вкусу, потому как оно глухо взревело...и взорвалось изнутри, так что вокруг поразлетались куски обгорелой плоти. В воздухе отчётливо завоняло каким-то смрадом.  
\- Точно мазоку, - пробормотал Древний, внимательно разглядывая останки. - О, а это что?..  
Грейвордс сидел там же, где Вальтерия его оставил. Только уже не депрессировал, а что-то чертил на карте.  
\- Филия точно была здесь! - оживлённо выпалил дракон, подбегая к нему. - Гляди!  
Зелгадис поднял глаза от чертежа на протянутую ему под нос раскрытую ладонь. Там лежала пара смятых, грязных, когда-то бывших бело-фиолетовыми, перчаток.  
\- Похоже, она потеряла их, когда тут началось сражение, а ещё я нашёл место, где отчётливо ощущается след её магии.  
\- Пошли дальше спрашивать, - вздохнул Зел и поднялся на ноги, складывая карту и убирая её за пазуху.  
Спутники не заметили, что давешний любопытный старичок, вовсе никуда не ушёл, а неожиданно ловко для своих лет прячется среди плит и внимательно наблюдает за ними.  
Порт встретил путешественников шумом и галдежом моряков, местных жителей и нищих. Тут и там валялись какие-то снасти, громоздились странные ящики, а в воздухе стоял запах йода и чего-то подгнившего.  
Нищие провожали химеру и Древнего пристальными взглядами и настойчиво просили подаяния, но те старательно их игнорировали, занятые более важными вещами.  
После долгих расспросов чуть ли не каждого прохожего и матроса в порту, Валь всё-таки смог выяснить, что некая троица подходящая по описанию: девочка, странный парень с посохом и золотоволосая девушка, не так давно сели на корабль до какого-то отдалённого острова. Услышав его название, шаман тут же полез за картой и, проследив по ней пройденный путь, довольно хмыкнул.  
\- Они с самого начала направлялись туда, - подытожил он.  
Дракон коротко глянул на карту, но мало что понял в линиях и формулах, накорябанных поверх материка, океана и островков.  
\- Поверю на слово... - несколько растеряно сказал он.  
\- Ты сможешь переместиться на этот остров вместе со мной? - спросил Зелгадис.  
\- В принципе могу... - задумчиво протянул Древний. - Только вот как бы Убийца Драконов не схитрил и не высадился на каком-нибудь другом островке по дороге. Была бы возможность - я бы и на корабль переместился, но я не знаю его точного месторасположения.  
\- Теоретически на корабле должно быть достаточно запасов еды и воды, и потому он будет плыть напрямик до пункта назначения. Хотя зная Кселлоса, всего можно ожидать...  
\- Наверное, стоит тоже нанять корабль и попробовать догнать их, - решил Вальтерия.  
\- Не думаю, что у нас хватит денег на целый корабль, - категорично заявил химера, - разве что на лодку.  
\- Но на лодке мы их точно не догоним! - воскликнул дракон.  
\- Я могу использовать магию, чтобы ускорить её, к тому же они точно не должны были сильно далеко уплыть, - сказал шаман и добавил вполголоса, - главное, чтоб лодка выдержала...  
\- Отлично! Значит, пошли искать лодку! - воодушевился Валь и бодро устремился куда-то по пристани, лавируя между прохожими.  
Зел, дивясь его энтузиазму, потопал следом.  
  
\- Bomb di Wind!  
Замедлившаяся было лодка надула парус, обречённо скрипнула досками и снова ускорилась, взрезая носом воду.  
\- Хорошо плывём, - заметил дракон, поворачивая руль и поправляя курс,.  
Зелгадис, поспешно плюхнувшийся обратно на скамейку, к нему лицом, покосился на спутника. На миг ему показалось, что Валь слегка позеленел под цвет своих волос, когда лодка особенно высоко подскочила на одной из волн. Но похоже Древний вполне нормально себя чувствовал. Самому химере, честно говоря, было не очень комфортно находиться на чересчур вёрткой посудине, но выбирать не приходилось. Они и эту-то лодку еле раздобыли.  
\- При такой скорости через пару часов нагоним наших друзей, - прикинув, сообщил Зел.  
\- А быстрее нельзя? Скоро совсем стемнеет, - намекнул Валь.  
\- Быстрее - лодка развалится. Я и так ускоряю её почти до предела того, что она может выдержать, - сухо сказал Грейвордс, которого раздражала любая критика его тщательно продуманных действий.  
Дракон вздохнул и вновь вперил слегка мечтательный взгляд в горизонт.  
\- Кажется, в прежней жизни я умел ждать, - задумчиво проговорил он, - а в этой - не могу. Не научился ещё наверно.  
\- По-моему ты как был нетерпеливым, так и остался, - хмыкнул шаман.  
\- Значит, я неправильно помню. И вообще, похоже, я начинаю постепенно забывать то, что вспомнил о прошлой жизни.  
\- Думаю, у тебя всё равно всё останется на подсознательном уровне и будет всплывать по мере надобности. Просто сейчас ты активно забиваешь память новыми впечатлениями, а остальное естественно как бы уходит на дно.  
Валь с интересом покосился на собеседника:  
\- Ты хорошо в этом разбираешься?  
\- Не особенно, но кое-что знаю, - пожал плечами Зелгадис.  
\- Хорошо, что я забываю... Ну, или оно на второй план уходит, как ты говоришь. Меня всё-таки тяготит всё это, да и путаницы много выходит.  
\- Ты вроде утверждал, что чётко осознаёшь, кто есть нынешний Вальтерия?  
\- Так то оно так...  
Зел снова ускорил лодку, и их тряхануло, подбросив на волне, так что химера поневоле схватился за мачту, чтоб не выпасть за борт.  
\- О, корабль какой-то! - внезапно оживлённо возопил Древний, явно обрадованный возможностью сменить тему разговора.  
Шаман аккуратно сел, на этот раз лицом к носу их судёнышка, и в некотором замешательстве глянул вперёд.  
\- Странно... Рановато что-то для нужного нам корабля. Может это какой-нибудь другой?..  
Судно находилось чуть в стороне от их курса и выглядело как-то подозрительно.  
\- Надо проверить! - дракон решительно повернул руль, и лодка понеслась к кораблю.  
На судне их вскоре заметили, и на палубе возникло непонятное оживление.  
Дождавшись, когда лодка чуть замедлит ход, Грейвордс достал подзорную трубу и оглядел в неё корабль.  
\- Знаешь, а это пираты, - через некоторое время будничным тоном объявил он.  
\- Кселлос вполне мог нанять и их, чтоб до нужного места подкинули. С него станется! - фыркнул Валь.  
\- Если мы и ошиблись, проблем возникнуть в принципе не должно... Bomb di Wind!  
\- На корабле мазоку есть. Только Кселлос это или нет, определить не могу...  
"Мазоку в этой части океана, где редко кто плавает. Неужели специально для нас здесь очутился или это всё-таки фиолетовый мерзавец?"  
\- Слишком много совпадений, - поделился подозрениями химера.  
\- Пожалуй да... Думаешь подстроено? - спросил Древний.  
\- Доплывём - узнаем.  
Спокойно доплыть им не дали, начав палить по лодке из корабельных орудий. Вальтерия проявил исключительную внимательность, вовремя уводя судёнышко с траектории падения ядер. В этом ещё помогала и высокая скорость, с которой они плыли.  
Вскоре спутники обогнули корабль, так что пушки правого борта пиратского корабля теперь по ним не доставали.  
\- Fireball! - прицельно обезвредил пушку на палубе Зелгадис, вскочив на ноги.  
Орудие взорвалось, изрядно подпортив левый борт, к которому его успели подкатить, чтобы продолжить стрелять по вёрткой мишени, и пиратов, что стояли рядом с ним, отбросило в разные стороны. Некоторые даже попадали в воду.  
\- Стоит ли подниматься на борт? - озвучил Зел мучающий его вопрос, скептически глядя на потрёпанное судно. - Этих рож там по-прежнему много, и я лучше издалека их обстреляю, чем полезу врукопашную. Мага у них всё равно нет, поэтому тут достать меня вряд ли смогут. Филии не видно, и я сомневаюсь, что если б она была на корабле, она бы пропустила такой шум и не вышла посмотреть, в чём дело...  
\- Я всё равно слетаю и проверю, - решил Валь, и выпустив крылья из спины, взмыл над морем.  
Лодка заплясала на волнах, лишившись одного из пассажиров, и химера, четырхнувшись, едва удержал равновесие, успев опереться рукой об одну из скамеек.  
"Ну что ж, повеселимся..." - нехорошо усмехнулся он, выпрямляясь.  
\- О, источник нашей силы...  
Вальтерия кружил высоко над кораблём, наверное, издалека напоминая здоровенную ворону. Внизу на него не обращали внимания, пытаясь выкатить на палубу ещё пару пушек, чтобы расправиться с нахальным противником, обстреливающим их огненными стрелами из лодки. Однако все их усилия были с самого начала обречены на провал...  
Зелгадис был вполне способен потопить корабль, просто сделав большую пробоину в днище, но он не собирался тратить слишком много сил, справедливо подозревая, что они ещё пригодятся, поэтому ограничивался заклинаниями, которые не требовали много энергии.  
Валь не ощущал драконьей ауры, однако присутствие мазоку чувствовалось явно.  
"Да где же ты? В трюме что ли сидишь или в астрале где-то неподалёку?!"  
Тут внимание дракона привлекло что-то на месте вперёдсмотрящего. Он спикировал ниже и завис в воздухе, взмахивая крыльями, вглядываясь в мешанину парусов. Неожиданно его заставило дёрнуться в сторону чувство опасности. Мимо пролетел сгусток тёмной энергии. Древний прянул вверх, быстро оглядываясь по сторонам.  
\- Умный малышшш, - насмешливо прошелестел мазоку, появляясь с ним лицом к лицу, и Вальтерия торопливо шарахнулся в сторону, избегнув его клыков. Монстр досадливо захлопнул пасть и показал раздвоенный язык. Дракон поспешно запустил в противника своей энергией, но мазоку с лёгкостью увернулся, переместившись и появившись чуть ниже него.  
\- Топифая токо спрута ты пыл тошнее, - со знакомым акцентом проговорил змееподобный монстр, хитро сверкая глазами.  
\- Это был ты?! - не поверил Валь.  
\- Не соффссем, но это нефашшно, - отмахнулся мазоку, - фашшно, шшто фы опа мешаете!..  
\- Кому мешаем? - насторожился Древний.  
\- Нефашшно, - упрямо прошипел змей и открыв пасть, ринулся на него.  
\- Ra Tilt! - вдруг раздалось снизу, и монстр скорчился, охваченный астральным заклинанием.  
Вальтерия торопливо атаковал. Монстр, что-то протестующе прохрипев, рассыпался пеплом.  
"Кажется, я перестарался. Но вряд ли он сказал бы что-то ещё, кроме того что уже выдал."  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил дракон, опускаясь точно в лодку.  
\- Не за что, - хмыкнул Зел. - Мы торопимся, поэтому я просто избавил тебя от долгой возни. И так время зря потеряли...  
Древний кивнул:  
\- Да, Филии здесь нет. А ещё мы, оказывается, кому-то мешаем, поэтому нас сюда и заманили.  
\- Это тебе тот мазоку сказал?  
\- Да, и причём он как-то связан с тем странным старичком, ну, помнишь, на набережной?  
\- Не думаю, что это дело рук Кселлоса. Сомневаюсь, что он вообще знает, что мы его преследуем. Может, какая-то другая сторона нами заинтересовалась? Та самая, что постоянно нападает на Филию и остальных. Наверное, посчитали нас угрозой.  
\- И правильно посчитали! - гордо вздёрнул подбородок Валь.  
\- Что ж, давай продолжим им мешать, - усмехнулся химера.  
В скором времени полузатопленный пиратский корабль остался далеко позади.


	4. Спешл: Под Новый год...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи встречают НГ и обсуждают нерадивого автора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автора пёрло во время набрасывания черновика "Инги", и в результате родилось это. Тогда написала сие и забыла, потом вспомнила, отряхнула от пыли и решила выложить. Жаль Франса тут нет)

\- Ну вот, третий год уже заканчивается, как мы вместе, - задумчиво сказала Филия, размешивая салат.  
\- Ага! - откликнулась Инга, прыгая возле плиты и путаясь под ногами у Зелгадиса, который проверял готовность варящейся картошки.  
\- ОНА до сих пор про нас пишет... - проворчал химера. - Уже четвёртый сезон Рубак начали снимать! Хорошо, конечно, что не бросила, но могла бы и побыстрее...  
\- Ну, у неё же и другие дела есть, - примирительно проговорила драконица.  
\- А как она тебя мучает! - возмущённо вступил в разговор Валь, нарезающий помидоры.  
Красный сок брызнул в разные стороны из-под его сжавшихся пальцев, будто иллюстрируя его слова.  
\- У каждого есть право на ошибки, - невпопад заметила Филия.  
\- Но почему ты за это должна расплачиваться, переживать это всё?! - продолжал негодовать Древний. - Ещё неизвестно, что дальше будет. Мне кажется, что только хуже... Ну ладно ещё раны, но Кселлос!..  
\- Хмм? Кажется, тут кто-то назвал моё имя? - насмешливо протянул мазоку, появляясь под потолком кухни.  
Атмосфера в помещении мгновенно стала напряжённой.  
\- Помог бы что ли, - буркнул Зел, продолжая караулить картошку, которая должна была приготовиться с минуты на минуту.  
\- Зачем? Как будто я что-то есть буду, - Таинственный Священник покачал головой.  
\- Новый год же! Договорились, что проведём вместе! - напомнила Инга. - Тётя Филия даже выпросила разрешения у твоей госпожи через тётю Луну.  
\- У него склероз, - ехидно предположил Валь, начиная резать огурцы.  
Кселлос нехорошо покосился на него, открыв глаза, и переместился к Филии, снова прищурившись и расплывшись в подозрительно довольной улыбке. Драконица как раз закончила готовить салат и направлялась к раковине, чтобы сполоснуть руки. Мазоку возник прямо перед ней, так что она нечаянно врезалась в него.  
\- Откуда такая забота обо мне? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Кселлос, наклоняясь и заглядывая в лицо удивлённой Филии. - Вы хотели, чтобы я обязательно присутствовал?  
\- Валь, прекрати так яростно строгать огурцы, мы же подавимся потом! - попросила почему-то покрасневшая девушка, шарахаясь от Таинственного Священника и подходя к Древнему.  
Зелгадис раздражённо вздохнул. Когда эти трое собирались в одном помещении, находиться рядом было просто невыносимо.  
\- Дяди, тётя, не ссорьтесь! - напомнила о себе малышка. - Дядя Зел, картошка дошла. Дядя Валь, давай помогу дорезать. Дядя Кселлос, не приставай к тёте Филии! Здесь дети в моём лице, и отворачиваться я не буду!  
Напряжение вдруг ушло. Филия-таки добралась до раковины. Химера снял картошку с плиты и пошёл сливать воду. Валь отдал нож Инге и тоже пошёл мыть руки. В результате около раковины образовалась небольшая "пробка".  
\- Дядя Ксел, как дела? - тем временем поинтересовалась девочка, деловито кроша несчастные огурцы. - Сколько гадостей успел сделать?  
\- Не так много, как хотелось бы... - неожиданно честно откликнулся Таинственный Священник и, приоткрыв один глаз, хитро глянул на неё.  
\- Да вам, по-моему, всегда мало! - улыбнулась Инга и ловко ссыпала измельчённые огурцы в миску к помидорам. - Тётя Филия, готово!  
\- Молодец! - похвалила её та. - Валь, нарежь ещё лука немного, пожалуйста. Инга, пойдём, поможешь мне посуду расставить.  
Они ушли в зал. Кселлос насмешливо хмыкнул, посмотрев на Древнего, и последовал за ними. Дракон отчётливо слышно заскрипел зубами от злости.  
\- Мелкая с ней, не переживай, - утешающее заметил Зелгадис, разминая пюре.  
\- Это не имеет значения для этого мерзавца! И кстати, ОНА, кажется, собирается как-то развить их отношения...  
\- С тобой тоже, наверное...  
\- Сомневаюсь! - Валь как-то обиженно зашмыгал носом.  
Озадаченный Зел повернул голову, но увидев порезанный лук, все понял. Хотя с этого рано выросшего дракона сталось бы и так прослезиться. Тут раздражающий запах достиг и химеры, и он поспешно отвернулся, вытирая лицо.  
\- Зелгадис, Вальтерия! Несите все сюда, и начнём праздновать! - позвала Филия из зала.  
Зел и Валь переглянулись, сграбастали приготовленное и пошли в комнату.  
  
\- С Новым Годом! Хочу, наконец, вернуться домой! - заявила Инга, поднимая свой бокал с вишнёвым соком.  
\- Я тоже хочу, что все это закончилось, и я смогла вернуться к нормальной жизни... - мечтательно вздохнула драконица.  
\- Хочу исцелиться, - Зелгадис был как всегда тривиален.  
Кселлос промолчал, покачивая бокал в руке.  
\- Хочу увидеть автора этого безобразия! - выдал Валь и одним глотком выпил всё, что было в его бокале.  
И вдруг грянул гром, что-то сверкнуло и задымило возле наряженной ёлки, и посреди зала, кашляя, появилась я.  
\- Ух ты, автор! - восхитилась Инга.  
У остальных странно разгорелись глаза.  
\- Ой...кхе-кхе! - пытаясь прокашляться, я попятилась от явно недружелюбно настроенных персонажей. - Я, кхе, пойду отсюда, пожалуй, кхе...  
\- Признавайся, когда допишешь! И как ещё будешь мучить Филию?! - подскочил ко мне Валь.  
\- Я ничего не знаю! Обращайтесь к Музе! - открестилась я, испуганно глядя на него. - Я сама знаю только, что Инга в конце вернётся в свой мир.  
\- Ну, слава Богу! - язвительно сказал Зелгадис. - А что мы?  
\- Это секрет! - ляпнула я, покосившись на Кселлоса.  
Тот переместился ко мне и открыл глаза, награждая меня пристальным и не обещающим ничего хорошего взглядом.  
\- Вытащи меня отсюда, и я для тебя что-нибудь сделаю, - шепнула я.  
\- Договорились... - мазоку зловеще улыбнулся, доведя меня до дрожи в коленях, и телепортировал домой.  
\- Уф, спасибо,.. - вздохнула я, садясь на пол, где стояла. - Чего хочешь?  
\- Не своди меня с этой рептилией! - негромко, но угрожающе попросил Таинственный Священник, нависая надо мной.  
\- Да я и не думала! - затравленно пробормотала я. - И вообще, характеры сохраняю... Что надо-то? С Валем Филию оставить?  
\- Нет, - явно поспешней, чем ему хотелось, возразил Кселлос и напоровшись на мой изумлённый взгляд, закрыл глаза. - Он мешается. Если он будет рядом с ней, я не смогу нормально питаться её эмоциями...  
\- А Филии между прочим надо личную жизнь устраивать, - задумчиво проговорила я. - не задумывался об этом? Вертитесь вдвоём возле неё, а она не знает, что делать.  
\- Ты меня обвиняешь?..  
Я испуганно сжалась под его взглядом.  
\- Да какое мне дело до всего этого... - мазоку задумчиво наклонил голову, продолжая сверлить меня глазами.  
\- Вы уже связаны, хотите вы этого или нет, так что лучше учитывай это, - тихо предупредила я.  
\- Я тебя не понимаю...  
\- Вот и иди! Возвращайся! А я постараюсь дописать всё в ближайшее время! Правда, постараюсь... С Новым Годом!  
Кселлос исчез, и я облегчённо вздохнула.  
"Муза, сделай чудо в Новый Год, осчастливь вдохновением!  
Пальцы вдруг "зачесались" и схватили ручку с блокнотом со стола. Буквы заплясали по строчкам.  
"Бедный Валь, они всё-таки поцеловались!.."


	5. День четвёртый

_Кто за фантик, чёрный бантик?  
Закрывайте, не скучайте!  
Вниз? Не важно! Я отважный!  
Брызги, раны, ураганы!.._

  
  
Тишина. Лишь плеск волн и поскрипывание частей корабля и снастей. На палубе полумрак, кое-как рассеиваемый несколькими фонарями. По небу бегут, влекомые ветром, подозрительно низкие облака, из-за которых нет-нет, да вдруг ненадолго выглянет растущая луна...  
\- Я знаю, что ты здесь.  
\- Я тоже знаю, что ты здесь! - фыркнула Шерра, появившись на борту корабля и непринуждённо усевшись там.  
Кселлос спокойно и неподвижно стоял у каюты, которую им с Филией и Ингой выделил капитан, и только в его открытых глазах вытанцовывал джигу какой-то сумасшедший огонёк.  
На палубе были только рулевой и вперёдсмотрящий, остальные матросы давно спали, так как была уже глубокая ночь. Эти двое занимались своим делом, дремля на своих постах, и потому мазоку могли беспрепятственно общаться, не тревожась, что их кто-то обнаружит.  
\- Отдай нам кинжалы девчонки, - прямо заявила Полководец Дайнаста, - и не путайся под ногами. Ты знаешь о чём я... А со своим ручным драконом и иномирянкой делай что хочешь. Придурок.  
По губам Таинственного Священника скользнула тонкая, почти незаметная улыбка, а потом он закрыл глаза и широко ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ох, спасибо за столь любезное разрешение. Я непременно им воспользуюсь.  
\- Ты что не слышал первую половину того, что я сказала?! - окрысилась Ха-о-шинкан.  
\- Разуме-ется... - медленно протянул Кселлос. Шерра разъярённо вскочила, и коса стеганула её по спине. - ...нет. - закончил он и приоткрыл один глаз. - Мне совершенно не нужны проблемы. Думаю, мы сможем договориться.  
\- Тогда я приду позже, - презрительно скривившись, Полководец Дайнаста исчезла.  
Монстр же медленно повернулся и, шагнув к каюте и открыв дверь, уставился горящими глазами на потрясённую Филию, стоящую за ней.  
\- Опять подслушиваем, госпожа бывшая жрица?.. - подозрительно спокойным тоном осведомился он.  
Его голос совсем не вязался с пронизывающим и злым взглядом, буквально пригвоздившим девушку к месту. Она как-то заворожено уставилась на Кселлоса, боясь пошевелиться.  
Таинственный Священник быстро переместился ближе к ней, и драконица мгновенно напряглась, как натянутая струна, подняв на него полные страха глаза.  
\- Ты собираешься отдать ей кинжалы Инги? - дрогнула она, всё-таки не выдержав.  
\- Это один из лучших вариантов решения данной проблемы, - невозмутимо ответил мазоку.  
\- А как же девочка? Это же её единственное сокровище! Я...  
Филия осеклась.  
\- Неужели вы хотите мне помешать? - насмешливо прищурился Кселлос, слегка наклонившись вперёд, так что его лицо оказалось совсем близко от лица бывшей жрицы. - Каким это образом, интересно? Могу напомнить, вы обязаны мне жизнью.  
Уль Копт невольно попятилась и упёрлась спиной в стену.  
\- Причём дважды, - наслаждаясь ситуацией и переплетением эмоций драконицы, Таинственный Священник шагнул к ней, - так что вы просто не имеете права...  
\- Не подходи ко мне! - с яростным отчаянием предупредила девушка и, Кселлос с некоторым удивлением скосил глаза на булаву, замаячившую перед его носом.  
Когда Филия успела выхватить её, оставалось загадкой.  
Мазоку невольно улыбнулся, а потом картинно развёл руки в стороны и покачал головой:  
\- Разве слова госпожи Лины вас ничему не научили?..  
\- О чём ты?!  
Гнетущая и пугающая атмосфера, воцарившаяся в каюте, внезапно куда-то подевалась.  
\- Наивный дракон со своими дурацкими неизменными идеалами! - фыркнул Кселлос, отступая от девушки.  
Тут корабль сильно качнуло, и Филия, не удержавшись на ногах, врезалась в Таинственного Священника, от неожиданности выронив булаву. Та только чудом не проломила деревянный пол. Мазоку не шелохнулся, надежно опёршись о посох, и закрыл глаза, к чему-то прислушиваясь. Судно качнулось ещё, и Уль Копт машинально схватилась за плечо Кселлоса, чтоб не упасть.  
\- Неужели вы пообниматься со мной захотели, госпожа Филия? - ехидно поинтересовался тот.  
Следующий толчок, гораздо сильнее предыдущих, прижал их друг к другу и швырнул на стену, выбив из бывшей жрицы воздух и желание отвечать на колкость. Она неожиданно остро ощутила слишком близкое присутствие монстра, его руки, прижавшие её к стене, и собственную беспомощность.  
\- Что происходит, и чем это вы там занимаетесь? - неожиданно раздался голосок Инги.  
\- Это секрет! - весело объявил Таинственный Священник и, уйдя на астральный план, добавил уже серьёзно. - Там буря снаружи началась. И явно неестественного происхождения. Наверное меня хотят поторопить с решением.  
Внезапно он исчез и из астрального плана.  
Драконица кинулась к девочке:  
\- Кинжалы при тебе?!  
\- Конечно... - малышка проверила в рукавах, а потом села и недоумённо пощупала шишку на голове. - Ай! Где мы, тётя Филия?  
Девушка взволнованно прислушалась к своим ощущениям. Качка мешала сосредоточиться, и она смогла понять только, что в астрале творится что-то малопонятное. Кселлос же пропал и что собрался делать дальше - непонятно...  
Она вздохнула и, подобрав булаву, как раз подкатившуюся к её ногам, кое-как удерживая равновесие, добралась до койки Инги, где, усевшись, начала рассказывать девочке, что было с того момента, как та потеряла сознание.  
  
Первым неладное почувствовал Валь. Море и небо стремительно охватились тёмной энергией, раскидывающей свои щупальца повсюду. Стало немного трудно дышать. По крайней мере, дракону, ощущавшему вокруг зло.  
\- Что-то не так... - начал было он, но тут налетел сильный ветер и забил слова ему обратно в рот.  
\- Что? - непонимающе обернулся к нему Зелгадис, в это время поправляющий парус. - Похоже шторм начинается!  
\- Это из-за мазоку! - крикнул ему Древний и вперил внимательный взгляд в быстро темнеющее небо.  
Лодка взлетала и падала на высоких волнах.  
\- Ну как не вовремя! - Зел, вцепившись одной рукой в мачту, другой принялся убирать парус. - Пока море не успокоится, дальше плыть с ускорением просто опасно!  
\- Мне кажется, буря предназначена не нам! Я чувствую неподалёку присутствие нескольких сильных мазоку! По-моему, мы почти догнали Кселлоса!  
\- Но как мы сейчас до него доберёмся?!  
На нос Валю упала капля, потом ещё одна и ещё. Начался дождь, грозящий с минуты на минуту перерасти в ливень.  
\- Придётся ждать! - признал дракон.  
\- Тогда держись крепче!  
И тут с неба хлынула просто стена воды.  
  
Кселлос висел в астрале неподалёку от корабля и искал источник возмущений, но почему-то никак мог найти. Что-то заставляло его внимание проскальзывать мимо, и Таинственный Священник догадывался, что могло так повлиять на его восприятие.  
Эта новый Полководец Дольфин, у которой ещё молоко на губах не обсохло.  
Она создавала проблемы, чем ужасно раздражала Кселлоса.  
"Вот ведь опять же придётся тратить силы! Намудрила Кай-о-сама с созданием слуги... Надеюсь, Госпожа разберётся, с чего это Дольфин вдруг зашевелилась. Хотя, если во всём этом замешан Дайнаст, то он наверняка и является причиной..."  
Мазоку нахмурился. Он терпеть не мог Ха-о-сама, как и Джу-о-сама, и Дайнаст отвечал им взаимностью. Но если в отношениях с Зеллас он поддерживал вооружённый нейтралитет, то Джу-о-шинкана попросту изводил при встрече и на расстоянии.  
Кселлос нехорошо улыбнулся: он уже давно искал случая, чтоб расплатиться с Ха-о-сама сполна, и похоже ему наконец повезло.  
"Кинжалы ему значит сильно нужны..."  
  
Филия всё-таки задремала, сидя на койке и обнимая Ингу, хотя вовсе не собиралась спать. Особенно после того, как узнала, что на кинжалы девочки покушаются. Но видимо сказалось напряжение последних дней.  
Корабль скрипел и натужно стонал под натиском разбушевавшейся стихии.  
драконица не проснулась, когда малышка осторожно шевельнулась, принимая другую позу. Только чуть дрогнули длинные ресницы, но дыхание осталось таким же размеренным и спокойным. Инга вздохнула и опустила голову, почему-то ощущая лёгкую грусть.  
\- Валь... - неожиданно встревожено шепнула бывшая жрица, крепче прижимая малышку к себе.  
От тревоги и заботы, скользнувших в этом жесте, у девочки перехватило дыхание и неожиданно выступили слёзы на глазах. Она что-то беззвучно шепнула в ответ и прикусила губу, сердито шмыгнув носом. И вдруг уловила странный смешанный запах пыли и морской соли от платья девушки, к которому примешивалось ещё что-то неуловимо-драконье от самой Филии.  
Инга недоумённо принюхалась, пытаясь понять, что это за запах такой, но тут в носу засвербело, и она звонко чихнула.  
Уль Копт, вздрогнув, проснулась и изумлённо оглянулась по сторонам:  
\- Я заснула?  
\- Доброй ночи, тётя Филия, - слегка приглушённо отозвалась малышка.  
Бывшая жрица растеряно хлопнула глазами и поспешно выпустила её из объятий:  
\- Ночи...  
\- Ты пахнешь драконом! - слезая с её коленей, заявила девочка.  
\- Ну, я же он и есть, - невольно улыбнулась Филия.  
\- Я не думала, что у тебя запах в этом облике не такой...  
\- Не такой? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Ну, мы, люди, пахнем чем-то земным. А ты - воздушное создание, и потому у тебя запах неба...  
Девушка удивлённо посмотрела на Ингу. Она совершенно не ожидала услышать от ребёнка такие поэтические сравнения.  
\- Да ящерицей она пахнет!.. - со скукой протянула Шерра, появляясь посреди каюты. - Чешуёй и прочей мерзостью. Как ты не понимаешь таких простых вещей, девчонка? Про небо какую-то чушь несёшь...  
Драконица мигом вскочила, автоматически скрестив руки перед собой в защитном жесте.  
Полководец Дайнаста демонстративно проигнорировала это, требовательно протянув руку:  
\- Вы знаете, зачем я здесь, так что поторопитесь.  
\- Я никому ничего не отдам! - выкрикнула малышка, соскочив с кровати.  
\- Вот как? - Шерра насмешливо усмехнулась. - Ну не хотите по-хорошему, будет по-плохому.  
Она щёлкнула пальцами.  
Пол каюты дрогнул, а потом вздыбился половинками сломанных досок. Филия потрясённо распахнула глаза, теряя опору под ногами и проваливаясь вниз. Инга быстро схватила её за руку, и на пол трюма они упали вместе. Доски подозрительно хрустнули под нехилым драконьим весом, но кажется, выдержали.  
\- Ну и? - риторически вопросила Ха-о-шинкан, перемещаясь к ним и поднимая малышку за шиворот.  
Та извернулась и полоснула мазоку кинжалом по руке.  
Шерра досадливо выругалась, поневоле выпуская девочку и зажимая клубящуюся чёрной пустотой рану на предплечье, и тут вдруг получила свалившейся сверху доской по голове. - Проклятье!  
Инга вовремя отскочила к поднявшейся на ноги Филии и замерла с кинжалом наизготовку. Уль Копт, сориентировавшись, рванула к выходу, таща девочку за собой. Пол под ногами неожиданно треснул - видимо мазоку решила повторить трюк - осел, и из щели стремительно полилась вода, захлёстывая щиколотки.  
Драконица и малышка, шатаясь и цепляясь друг за друга, буквально вывалились на палубу и удивлённо замерли.  
Разорванные паруса бесполезно трепыхались, от яростных порывов ветра, дождь бился о доски корабля, разбиваясь на множество брызг, волны так и норовили захлестнуть через борт...  
\- Что...что такое? - Филия шагнула вперёд, быстро смаргивая с ресниц дождевые капли, оглядываясь и пытаясь понять, куда подевались матросы.  
\- Люди такие трусливые и бесполезные создания... - издевательски протянула Полководец, появляясь у неё над головой. - Стоило мне слегка их припугнуть, как они бросились спасать свои никчёмные жизни.  
\- Да как ты...они же тут совершенно не причём! - вознегодовала бывшая жрица, задрав голову вверх, чтобы посмотреть на неё.  
\- Можешь говорить, что хочешь, - рассмеялась мазоку, - не понимаю, зачем тебе защищать этот сброд?  
Она внезапно атаковала, выпустив из руки шар искрящейся голубой энергии. Филия сумела в последний момент поставить щит, и заряд отклонился, улетев в море.  
\- У тебя же своих проблем по горло... - Шерра зло улыбнулась, переместившись вплотную к щиту.  
Дождь неожиданно перестал барабанить по палубе и заливать глаза, а ветер стал слабеть. Ха-о-шинкан едва заметно нахмурилась, повернув голову.  
\- Flame Breath! - решила подловить её драконица.  
Мазоку дёрнулась, заметив накрывающее её заклинание, но увернуться от него не смогла, схватившись за пораненную руку, из которой заструилось что-то вроде чёрного дыма. Золотая пентаграмма припечатала Шерру сверху, и всё ненадолго пропало в слепящем свете.  
\- Получилось или нет? - девушка на всякий случай отошла к Инге и положила ей руку на плечо.  
Малышка, щурясь, внимательно глядела на убывающее свечение.  
\- Проклятая ящерица! Думаешь, мне хоть сколько-то больно?!! - разъярённо крикнула чуть дымящаяся Полководец Дайнаста, разбивая заклинание и кидаясь на бывшую жрицу с обнажённым мечом, который до этого покоился в ножнах у неё на поясе.  
Драконица охнула, рефлекторно выбросив руки вперёд, укрепляя дрогнувший от удара щит, однако он всё равно начал трескаться.  
\- Ха! - усилила нажим Шерра.  
Филия стиснула зубы, пытаясь удержать защиту. По её шее проползла капля пота, неприятно щекоча кожу. Девочка, напрягшись, стиснула кинжал в руке. Ха-о-шинкан ухмыльнулась, потом резко замахнулась и снова ударила клинком, целясь точно в трещину. Щит рассыпался с печальным стеклянным звоном. Одновременно с этим Инга метнула кинжал, воткнувшийся куда-то в правое плечо мазоку, устремившейся вперёд. Шерра свистяще выдохнула, споткнувшись, и меч выпал из бессильно обвисшей руки, однако она не остановилась и, используя инерцию разворота, врезала драконице поддых левой рукой. Девушка беззвучно вскрикнула почувствовав, что кроме кулака Полководца в неё вминается ещё и тёмная энергия, и отлетела к борту.  
\- Одна есть! - торжествующе выдохнула Ха-о-шинкан, поворачиваясь к малышке.  
\- Вторая есть, - сладко улыбнулся Кселлос, неожиданно появляясь у неё за спиной и хладнокровно вонзая ей посох меж лопаток.  
Девочка, отступив на шаг, потрясённо уставилась на Шерру, у которой из груди торчал конец посоха. Казалось, оружие, проткнувшее её, не причиняет ей никаких неудобств, но тут Джу-о-шинкан безжалостно провернул его, и Полководец Дайнаста закричала. Инга, не выдержав, отвернулась, закрыв глаза, но по услышанному всё равно понимала, что происходит.  
 _Вот что-то хрипит и клокочет в пробитой груди Ха-о-шинкан, она кажется всхлипывает от боли, а потом шипит:  
\- Мерзавец!!.  
Слышится неприятный чавкающий звук, потом звенит брошенный на палубу кинжал, и всё стихает._  
\- Сбежала, - равнодушно констатировал Кселлос.  
Малышка открыла глаза. Мазоку стоял перед ней со своей классической безмятежной улыбкой на лице, опираясь на посох. Взгляд девочки тут же метнулся к глубоким ранам у него на плечах.  
\- Что с тобой, дядя Ксел? - слегка дрожащим голосом спросила она.  
\- В общем-то, вы и сами это знаете, госпожа Инга... - он ухмыльнулся шире и приоткрыл один глаз. - Это секрет!  
\- Я серьёзно! - почти крикнула малышка.  
\- Я тоже, - Таинственный Священник повернул голову и посмотрел на неподвижно лежащую у борта Филию.  
Ветер почти стих, и волны прекратили мотать корабль. Палуба под ногами дрогнула и начала крениться в одну сторону. девочка попыталась удержаться на ногах, добравшись до борта и уцепившись за него, а тело драконицы начало съезжать вниз.  
\- Весьма нехорошо вышло... - Кселлос остановил скольжение девушки, встав у неё на дороге, кажется, без особого труда удерживаясь на наклонной плоскости. - Идите сюда, госпожа Инга.  
Не совсем понимая, что происходит, малышка отцепилась от борта, съехала к мазоку и схватилась за него.  
\- Держитесь крепче... - монстр сосредоточился, закрыв глаза, и неожиданно вонзил посох в палубу.  
Дерево жалобно хрупнуло, а потом корабль начал разваливаться на части.  
\- Чего-о-о?!. - громко удивилась девочка, падая вниз вместе с Таинственным Священником и Филией. - Дядя Ксел, зачем ты так сдела-а-а-ал?!!  
Плюх.  
Лицо окатило водой и...больше ничего не произошло. Инга с опаской приоткрыла зажмуренные глаза. Они все находились на импровизированном плоту, состоящем из уцелевших и почему-то удерживающихся вместе досок палубы.  
\- Обалдеть...  
\- Можете уже меня отпустить, - спокойно сказал мазоку, - и, кстати, вот.  
Малышка недоверчиво посмотрела на свой кинжал, который Таинственный Священник с невозмутимым видом ей протягивал, а потом восхищённо взвизгнула:  
\- Спасибо! - и крепко обняла монстра.  
Тот слегка опешил от такого всплеска эмоций, но всё же чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Только...ты уверен? - пробубнила ему в рубашку девочка, а потом подняла на него жутко серьёзные глаза.  
\- Безусловно, - ответил Кселлос.  
"Я ни за что не упущу возможности насолить Ха-о-сама..."  
\- Ну ладно...в общем-то я так и знала! - Инга широко улыбнулась и наконец отпустила его, забрав кинжал.  
\- Вы догадались?.. - решил уточнить мазоку.  
\- Не-а, - помотала головой малышка, - я просто знаю, что ты хороший, хоть ты и плохой, поэтому не позволишь, чтобы мои кинжалы забрали.  
Таинственный Священник покачнулся от абсурдности сказанного, но вовремя опёрся о посох.  
\- И я оказалась права!  
Монстр вздохнул, а потом повернулся к по-прежнему пребывающей без сознания Филии, лежащей у его ног:  
\- Проблема, однако...  
\- А что с ней такое? - обеспокоено присела рядом с девушкой Инга.  
\- Нет времени объяснять.  
"И опять мне её оживлять?! Это уже начинает надоедать. Хорошо, что конец нашего путешествия уже близок..."  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь? - спросила девочка.  
\- Нет, тут только я справлюсь, - покачал головой Кселлос.  
"Только вот так просто ничего не получится. Значит мне придётся... О, Шабранигдо!.."  
\- Что такое? - малышка с любопытством уставилась на перекосившегося мазоку.  
Тот поспешно отвернулся, пытаясь успокоится.  
"Мне сколько лет к драконам собачьим?! И почему я так занервничал? Почему при мысли о том, что мне надо сделать, меня почти выворачивает астральной сущностью наизнанку?!"  
Монстр остановил взгляд на лице Филии.  
\- Я отвернусь, - понимающе похлопала его по спине Инга.  
\- Что?!  
\- Ну, ты так на неё смотришь...  
Девочка хихикнула, а потом отошла на дальний конец плота и уставилась в море.  
Кселлос зло глянул на неё, а потом присел рядом с девушкой и приподнял её за плечи. Голова драконицы безвольно откинулась назад, так что Таинственному Священнику пришлось приобнять её. Наклонившись и преодолевая всё возрастающее внутреннее сопротивление, Кселлос коснулся губ Филии своими...  
Ничего ужасного не случилось. Но ощущение её угасающей теплоты, несмотря ни на что пытающейся согреть его холод почему-то нервировало. Мазоку сосредоточился и пустил внутрь бывшей жрицы свою энергию, пытаясь зацепить остаточную энергию Шерры. Аура девушки слабо пульсировала, постепенно разъедаемая темнотой.  
"Интересно, почему так получилось?.. По идее она должна была сама побороть это. Такое чувство, что этот глупый дракон решил совершить слияние Света и Тьмы в собственном организме..."  
Монстр углубил проникновение, невольно крепче прижимая к себе Филию. Наконец ему удалось дотянуться до тёмного "комка", и он быстро втянул его в себя. Потом оторвался от губ девушки и, закашлявшись, выдохнул что-то похожее на тёмно-синий дым. Уль Копт шевельнулась в его руках, и он ретировался в астрал.  
Филия, лишившись опоры, стукнулась головой о доски и жалобно ойкнула, непонимающе жмурясь от лучей всходящего солнца.  
\- Приходите в себя и добирайтесь до берега. Он на горизонте виден. Там и встретимся, - сказал Кселлос и пропал и из астрального плана, отправившись на доклад к Госпоже.  
  
Лодку швыряло как скорлупку, и Зелгадис успел как минимум тысячу раз проклясть идею ввязаться в эту авантюру. Он промок до нитки, замёрз, а руки устали и болели от постоянных рывков, но он упрямо держался за мачту, не собираясь сдаваться шторму. Валь сидел, намертво вцепившись в руль и упершись ногами в дно судёнышка, и вроде бы дремал, опустив голову. Зел и сам время от времени проваливался в сон, но быстро просыпался, чувствуя, что руки соскальзывают. Он хватался за несчастную мачту крепче и снова засыпал. Этот кошмар, казалось, длился целую вечность, хотя на самом деле - едва ли больше нескольких часов.  
Лодка в очередной раз взлетела на волне и ухнула вниз. Руки химеры скользнули по мокрому дереву, и он нечаянно стукнулся лбом о мачту. Грейвордс с усилием поднял голову, оставив в мачте несколько проволочных волосков, и неожиданно заметил, что небо слегка посветлело. Да и дождь перестал так нещадно поливать.  
\- Тёмная аура исчезает! - вдруг встрепенулся Вальтерия.  
Шаман вздрогнул от неожиданности, и ливень разом прекратился. Ветер продолжать дуть, но уже не так сильно. Тучи стремительно расползались, являя встающее из моря светило.  
\- По-моему создателя шторма прикончили...  
\- Туда ему и дорога! - крайне недружелюбно отозвался химера, отцепляясь от полюбившейся ему мачты и начиная поднимать парус. - Пора плыть дальше. Ты по-прежнему чувствуешь мазоку?  
\- Да, двоих, - откликнулся дракон.  
\- Держи курс на того, который дальше, - решил Зелгадис.  
Древний кивнул и повернул руль.  
Зел закрепил парус, потом, вздохнув, сосредоточился:  
\- Bomb di Wind!  
Лодка рванулась вперёд, и химера устало опустился на скамейку. Через некоторое время невдалеке показалась шлюпка.  
\- Это не с нужного ли нам корабля?.. - задумчиво вопросил шаман.  
Немного не доплыв до шлюпки, они притормозили и заглянули в неё. На дне лежало вповалку три человека, по всей видимости матросы.  
\- Эй! - перепрыгнув к ним в лодку, Грейвордс наклонился и похлопал каменной ладонью одного из них по щеке.  
Тот поневоле очнулся, широко открыв, непонимающие глаза.  
\- Где я?  
\- В море, - любезно уведомил его химера.  
\- Ааа! Монстр! - в страхе задрыгал конечностями матрос, видимо только сейчас разглядев кто перед ним, однако бежать было некуда. Бессознательные тела под ним вяло зашевелились, но не очнулись.  
Лицо Зелгадиса окаменело и в фигуральном смысле. Валь сочувственно посмотрел на его напряжённую спину и вздохнул.  
\- А тебе уже доводилось их встречать? - холодно спросил Зел.  
\- Д-да, она едва не прикончила всех нас одним движением. Там, на корабле... - матрос задрожал, а потом истерично выкрикнул. - Не убивайте меня!!!  
\- Не убью, если ты всё мне расскажешь. На вашем корабле были пассажиры? Девушка с длинными золотыми волосами, маленькая девочка?..  
Лицо человека исказилось.  
\- И вы тоже!.. Отстаньте!!! Это всё из-за них! - с ненавистью выплюнул он. - Девка на корабле всегда к беде, а с ребёнком тем более! Говорил я капитану не брать их, но тот парень с глазами убийцы умеет убеждать. Надеюсь эта монстриха убила их всех!  
Химера обернулся и понимающе переглянулся с Древним.  
\- Ты знаешь, где сейчас корабль? - снова повернулся он к матросу.  
\- Не знаю и знать не желаю, - сплюнул тот за борт, - делайте со мной что хотите, но после такого шторма его могло унести чёрт знает куда.  
\- Ну тогда счастливо оставаться, - шаман жёстко усмехнулся и вырубил собеседника.  
Тот осел обратно в кучу тел.  
Зелгадис перепрыгнул обратно в лодку:  
\- Bomb di Wind!  
"Кажется это заклинание скоро набьёт мне оскомину"  
\- Порой я поражаюсь вам, людям. Как можно быть настолько мелочными и озлобленными? - слегка потрясённо проговорил Валь.  
\- Люди разные бывают... - пожал плечами химера. - И такая у нас природа. Просто всё зависит от воспитания и умения обуздывать себя. У того типа не было ни того, ни другого. А среди драконов таких не встречается?  
\- Мы не можем быть мелочными, хотя бы потому, что живём гораздо дольше вас, - улыбнулся Вальтерия, - представь, каково это - всё-всё держать в памяти. Хотя порой исключения попадаются...  
\- Не хотел бы я встретить мелочного, озлобленного дракона, - серьёзно сказал Грейвордс.  
\- Знаешь, я бы тоже.  
  
Едва Филия трансформировалась обратно в человека и, вздохнув, открыла глаза, прямо перед ней появился Кселлос. При взгляде на него драконица вспыхнула как маков цвет и отвернулась. Пока они летели к острову, Инга успела рассказать ей про то, что мазоку отдал кинжал, и про поцелуй.  
\- Что такое, госпожа Филия? - насмешливо сощурился Таинственный Священник.  
Девушка прикусила губу, не желая отвечать и смотреть на него.  
\- Вам понравилось?.. - с коварной улыбочкой намекнул он.  
\- Да...да как ты...  
\- Да?  
\- НЕТ!!! - мигом рассвирепела Уль Копт, покрасневшая ещё сильнее, хотя казалось куда уж больше.  
\- Хм? Ваши эмоции вас выдают. Зачем отрицать очевидное? Или же вы сами себя не понимаете?  
Филия вне себя от ярости выхватила булаву и кинулась на него.  
\- Какие страсти, - ехидно протянул Кселлос, легко перемещаясь из-под ударов. - не прибейте меня от счастья случайно!  
\- Я прибью тебя от злости, намагоми!!!  
Инга, благоразумно отошедшая в сторонку, с улыбкой наблюдала за ссорящейся парочкой, носящейся по пляжу и то исчезающей, то появляющейся то тут, то там.  
\- Вот придумывают люди - поцеловал лягушку, а она в принцессу превратилась... Однако тут всё иначе. Сколько ящерицу не целуй, даже спасая, она так рептилией и останется, да потом ещё и булавой будет пытаться ударить.  
\- Я не просила меня спасать!!! Да ещё и таким образом!!!  
Выкрикивая это, бывшая жрица отвлеклась отвлеклась и, в очередной раз сильно увязнув в песке, забавно шлёпнулась носом вперёд.  
\- Вы бы предпочли умереть? - странным тоном спросил мазоку.  
\- Тьфу!  
\- Что?..  
\- Тьфу! Тьфу! Тьфу!!! - отплёвывалась от песка девушка, поднимаясь и садясь на колени.  
Её волосы свесились вперёд, скрывая лицо.  
\- К моему огромному облегчению, я вас совершенно не понимаю, - с издевкой произнёс Таинственный Священник. - Может, это "спасибо" по-драконьи?  
Филия глубоко и раздражённо вздохнула, пытаясь отдышаться. Голову она по-прежнему не поднимала. Монстр ждал, стоя неподалёку, абсурдно желая услышать ответ.  
\- Я просто выплёвывала песок, - вдруг враз успокоившаяся драконица наконец прямо посмотрела на него. Но наткнувшись на встречный серьёзный взгляд, вздрогнула и опустила глаза. - С-спасибо...  
Кселлос непонятно чему улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.  
\- Вы помирились? - обрадовалась Инга, подбегая к ним.  
\- Н-не думаю, - уклонилась от ответа Филия, вставая на ноги и отряхивая платье, практически совершенно потерявшее вид, после пережитых приключений.  
\- Предлагаю найти подходящее место для отдыха! - сменил тему разговора мазоку.  
\- Разве не лучше пока остаться на берегу? - поинтересовалась девушка.  
\- Нет. Или вы забыли, что за госпожой Ингой по-прежнему могут охотиться? Я знаю тут неподалёку заброшенное поместье... Будет гораздо безопаснее, если мы пойдём туда.  
"Поместье? На таком маленьком острове посреди океана? Хотя куда только люди не забираются..." - подумала драконица.  
Они пошли через лес по заросшей тропинке, которую Кселлос каким-то чудом находил под буреломом и разросшимися кустами. Малышка бодро перепрыгивала через поваленные деревья сразу следом за ним и с интересом оглядывалась кругом. Филия беспокоилась, как бы девочка не устала, прежде чем они доберутся до места, однако говорить ничего не стала. Пусть ребёнок радуется.  
Вскоре спутники вышли к поместью, о котором говорил мазоку. Оно уютно устроилось между деревьями, обступившими его практически со всех сторон, и выглядело не таким уж и заброшенным, как себе представляла Уль Копт. Стены были ещё относительно целыми и наполовину заросли плющом и каким-то другим ползучим растением. Хотя кое-где всё же были видны трещины. Чердачное окошко под крышей зияло чернотой как чей-то зрачок. Казалось, старое здание смотрит на них устало и немного враждебно. Инга на всякий случай взялась за руку Филии и крепко сжала её. Девушка посмотрела на неё, собираясь подбодрить, но малышка в этом не нуждалась. На её мордашке не было ни капли страха, лишь лёгкая настороженность и радостное предвкушение. Таинственный Священник покосился на девочку и на всякий случай слегка отодвинулся, чтобы не попасть под её исследовательский раж. Он помнил это её маниакальное состояние. Тогда она сняла с него перчатку. Теперь что-то подобное грозило поместью. Кселлос внимательно глянул на чердачное окошко и улыбнулся, заметив, что там что-то мелькнуло.  
\- Ну вот, располагайтесь, отдыхайте, - приглашающе взмахнул он рукой в сторону дома.  
\- А ты куда собрался? - нахмурилась Филия, заподозрив неладное.  
\- Это секрет! - подмигнул Таинственный Священник и поспешно исчез.  
Бывшая жрица сердито вздохнула, а потом решительно направилась ко входу в поместье. Инга уже отпустила её руку и весело скакала рядом.  
Дубовые двери поддались не сразу. Девушке пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы открыть их, так как петли за время, что дом забросили, успели сильно заржаветь.  
Из здания пахнуло пылью и затхлостью. С потолка близ входа тоненькой струйкой сыпалась извёстка. Филия поморщилась и, слегка закашлявшись, первой шагнула внутрь. Пустой и довольно просторный холл расширялся, в конце превращаясь в гостиную. Малышка бодро потопала вперёд мимо драконицы, увлечённо оглядываясь по сторонам. На стенах висели какие-то портреты, но разглядеть то, что было на них нарисовано, не представлялось возможным из-за толстого слоя пыли. Пол застилал полуистлевший ковёр, однако на нём пыли почему-то не было. Уль Копт удивлённо хлопнула глазами, отметив это, и поспешно зашагала за Ингой. Та уже стояла в гостиной и смотрела на два коридора, уходящие влево и вправо.  
\- Куда пойдём? - спросила она.  
\- Давай туда, - кивнула на правый коридор девушка.  
Едва они свернули, как по поместью внезапно пронёсся какой-то странный шелест, а входные двери с грохотом захлопнулись. Драконица мигом покрылась мурашками. Она не боялась, но отчётливо почувствовала чьё-то призрачное присутствие. Девочка же беспечно маршировала впереди.  
\- Ты боишься призраков? - как бы невзначай поинтересовалась бывшая жрица.  
\- Не знаю, - пожала плечами малышка, - я ещё ни одного не видела. А они страшные?  
\- Скорее проказливые. И часто их шалости могут быть опасными, - вздохнула Филия, кляня про себя Кселлоса, который привёл их сюда, - и лучше их не злить.  
\- А мы и не будем! Мы просто немножко отдохнём тут, вы не против? - громко спросила Инга у пустоты за спиной.  
Конечно, девочке никто не ответил, но драконица почувствовала, что атмосфера поместья стала немного спокойней. Хотя может ей только так показалось.  
Через некоторое время спутницы вышли к широкой деревянной лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. За лестницей была дверь, скорее всего ведущая в помещения для слуг. Туда Филия и Инга заходить не стали, а принялись осторожно подниматься по рассохшимся ступенькам. Те подозрительно прогибались и поскрипывали под ногами, но вроде ломаться не собирались.  
На втором этаже всё было так же как на первом - пыль на портретах, а на полу ни соринки.  
\- Лучше не ходи никуда без меня, - предупредила Уль Копт малышку, явно порывающуюся убежать, чтобы самостоятельно исследовать комнаты, скрывающиеся за многочисленными дверями по обе стороны коридора.  
Девочка недовольно насупилась, но послушалась.  
\- Интересно, я смогу найти здесь какую-нибудь одежду и привести себя в порядок? - вслух задумалась бывшая жрица.  
Её плащ вместе с сумкой безвозвратно сгинули в морской пучине вместе с кораблём, а платье совершенно утратило вид.  
\- Не знаю, наверное да, - откликнулась Инга, - пошли быстрее!  
Она почти подпрыгивала на месте от нетерпения.  
Они заглянули в первую дверь слева, и их глазам открылась вполне жилая комната.  
Небрежно застеленная кровать с покрывалом, слегка примятым посередине, будто там кто-то недавно сидел. Какая-то одежда, брошенная на её край. Стол у грязноватого окна, заваленный бумагами. Поверх них лежало будто бы в спешке брошенное перо, с кончика которого на записи натекла огромная чернильная клякса, уже успевшая подсохнуть. На спинке стула висела тёмно-зелёная мантия, задумчиво свесив капюшон, так что на первый взгляд казалось - за столом кто-то сидит.  
Малышка лукаво глянула на Филию, а потом прокралась к мантии и запустила руки в капюшон, приподняв его.  
\- Уходите прочь, неизвестные! - низким голосом произнесла она, изображая гневные движения капюшона, и затем пропищала в ответ. - Простите, мы не хотели вас беспокоить! Мы просто путники и не желаем вам ничего дурного...  
\- Прочь! - пафосно "воскликнул" капюшон и, взмахнув полами мантии, эффектно опустился на Ингу. Она раскинула руки в стороны, и он смешно упал ей на нос. Девочка запахнулась в мантию, полностью скрывшую её под собой, и немного неуклюже повернулась к драконице.  
\- Ну как? - весело сверкнула глазом из-под капюшона она.  
Филия улыбнулась и, пару раз хлопнув в ладоши, собралась что-то сказать, но после второго хлопка окно резко распахнулось, и в комнату ворвался ветер, взметнувший бумаги со стола и швырнувший их в спутниц. Малышка от неожиданности выпустила мантию, и та отлетела к двери. Ветер тут же утих.  
\- Что вы делаете в моей комнате?! - громко раздалось от двери.  
Девушка и Инга вздрогнули и, обернувшись, уставились на невесть откуда появившегося изящного мальчика лет 13-ти. Тонкие, правильные черты его лица и горделивая осанка выдавали явно аристократическое происхождение. На нём был тёмный бархатный костюм - камзол с кружевным воротником поверх и штаны, длиной доходящие чуть ниже колен - и аккуратные тёмно-коричневые ботинки с запылёнными носами. Он держал в руках улетевшую мантию и высокомерно глядел на вторгшихся льдисто-изумрудными глазами. Левая сторона его лица была полностью закрыта прямыми волосами платинового цвета. С правой стороны они были заправлены за ухо, что придавало юному аристократу слегка небрежный вид.  
\- Простите, мы не хотели вас беспокоить, мы думали, здесь никого нет, - быстро сказала Филия, одновременно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.  
\- Уходите немедленно! - потребовал мальчик.  
Инга, всё это время заинтересовано смотревшая на него, шагнула вперёд и улыбнулась:  
\- Извини, что так получилось. Мы просто...  
\- Уходите, - стоял на своём тот.  
\- Но разве тебе тут не грустно одному? - задала довольно странный вопрос малышка.  
\- Я не... - сердито начал её собеседник, но сразу же замолчал и отвёл взгляд в сторону, крепче сжав мантию, которую по-прежнему держал в руках.  
\- Мы не собираемся делать ничего плохого, - осторожно заметила драконица, уже понявшая, кто перед ними.  
\- Не собираетесь, а сделаете, - надменно отмахнулся мальчик.  
\- А если ты пойдёшь с нами? - предложила Инга.  
Юный аристократ изумлённо посмотрел на неё, потом на почему-то улыбнувшуюся Филию.  
\- Вы странные, - вынес вердикт он, - и я не чувствую в вас угрозы. Хорошо... Но будьте готовы к последствиям, если что-нибудь натворите.  
\- Конечно, - девочка просияла. - Меня зовут Инга. Это тётя Филия. А тебя как зовут?  
\- Франс, - помедлив, представился мальчик. - Так что вам здесь нужно?  
\- Я хотела найти что-нибудь, во что бы я могла переодеться, - чуть смущённо призналась Уль Копт, - и мы хотели бы немного отдохнуть в вашем поместье, если вы конечно позволите.  
Франс окинул её взглядом снизу вверх, то ли оценивая её потрёпанный вид, то ли прикидывая, какая одежда может ей подойти, и слегка нахмурил брови.  
\- Вы можете остаться здесь. Я буду приглядывать за вами. Одежду можете взять ту, что лежит на кровати.  
\- Спааасибо, Франс! - поблагодарила малышка, и шагнув к собеседнику, торжественно пожала ему руку.  
Тот вздрогнул, но всё же ответил на рукопожатие. Инга, почувствовав, как его неожиданно ледяные пальцы охватывают её ладонь, довольно кивнула.  
\- Если вы хотите умыться с дороги, учтите, воды в доме нет, - предупредил мальчик, Филию, шагнувшую к кровати за одеждой. - Однако в саду есть колодец.  
\- Благодарю, - сказала девушка. - Инга, пойдёшь со мной?  
Девочка задумчиво посмотрела на неё, потом на Франса, с которым всё ещё держалась за руки. Ей показалось, что его пальцы чуть согрелись.  
\- Нет, я тут побуду, и по дому похожу, - помотала она головой. - Можно?  
Драконица пожала плечами. Опасности не было, и малышку вполне можно было оставить на мальчика.  
\- Да. И я могу показать тебе поместье, - степенно ответил юный аристократ.  
\- Здорово! - Инга с воодушевлением потрясла его руку, потом отпустила и, подскочив к Филии, подёргала её за подол платья. - А ты не будешь выкидывать его? Это ведь подарок дяди Ксела...  
\- Ну и что? - не поняла бывшая жрица. - Это платье уже не подлежит носке и починить его нельзя. Зачем мне оставлять у себя испорченную вещь?  
\- А на память?  
\- Нет уж! Чем меньше я буду помнить о нём, тем мне же лучше!  
Девушка вежливо кивнула Франсу и вышла из комнаты, сжимая в руках свёрток с одеждой. Инга вздохнула.  
\- А кто такой этот "дядя Ксел"? - поинтересовался мальчик.  
\- Мы с ним путешествуем, но сейчас он опять куда-то исчез по своим секретным делам, и я не знаю, когда он вернётся, - объяснила малышка. - На самом деле его зовут дядя Кселлос, и он демон. А ты тут давно живёшь?  
\- Демон? - юный аристократ нахмурился, проигнорировав вопрос.  
\- Ага, а тётя Филия - дракон.  
\- Почему вы путешествуете в такой странной компании?..  
\- Чтобы вернуть меня домой. Так ты покажешь мне поместье?  
Франс, о чём-то задумавшись, повесил, наконец, мантию обратно на стул и повернувшись, внимательно посмотрел на Ингу. Она вопросительно склонила голову на бок.  
\- Пойдём, - сказал он, отводя взгляд.  
  
В саду было тихо и спокойно, лишь ветерок изредка шевелил тяжёлые ветви буйно разросшихся яблонь, за которыми уже давно никто не ухаживал. Между деревьями вилась едва заметная дорожка, вымощенная белым камнем, почему-то ничуть не потемневшим от времени. Она в нескольких местах разветвлялась, и одно из этих ответвлений вело к колодцу, о котором Филии сказал Франс. Драконице пришлось некоторое время поблуждать меж деревьями, прежде чем она, наконец, вышла к нужному месту.  
Девушка тряхнула мокрыми волосами и в замешательстве уставилась на выданную ей одежду. Она уже успела умыться и привести себя в порядок, а теперь ей предлагалось одеть либо штаны и что-то вроде туники, либо остаться в замызганном и потерявшем всякий вид платье. Уль Копт тяжело вздохнула, коря себя за то, что не заметила вовремя, что именно разрешил ей взять юный аристократ. Хотя вряд ли она смогла бы сказать что-то против. Всё-таки дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят.  
Ношение штанов было для драконицы чревато, так как она в любой момент могла выйти из себя и потерять контроль над формой, что грозило появлением хвоста. Хотя в последнее время она стала сдержаннее, несмотря на то, что снова поневоле начала общаться с Кселлосом, и он постоянно её донимал.  
"Опасно, и позора в случае чего не оберёшься, но зато у меня будет стимул держать себя в руках."  
Бывшая жрица решительно приступила к переодеванию. Туника оказалась слегка маловата и облегала тело довольно плотно, подчёркивая грудь. Штаны же пришлись в пору. Тут девушка задалась вопросом: КУДА ДЕВАТЬ БУЛАВУ?  
"В штанину её точно не запихаешь, а если и запихаешь, то потом не вытащишь. Тогда куда?!"  
Ответ пришёл сам собой, когда капли со всё ещё мокрых волос намочили ткань на спине, заставив невольно поёжиться. Драконица чуть улыбнулась, а потом склонилась над лежащим на земле фиолетовым платьем. Перед глазами почему-то всплыло насмешливое лицо Кселлоса. Филия нахмурилась, а потом примерилась к подолу и резко рванула ткань.  
  
Череда похожих комнат на втором этаже поместья не слишком заинтересовала Ингу, однако она добросовестно заглянула в каждую. Франс молча следовал за ней по пятам, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда девочка удовлетворит своё любопытство.  
\- Ты хочешь посмотреть на что-то конкретное? - уточнил он до того, как они отправились обследовать дом.  
\- Нет, - беспечно откликнулась малышка.  
\- Если тебя что-то заинтересует - спрашивай, - сказал мальчик, и потом будто воды в рот набрал.  
В коридорах Инга внимательно рассматривала запылённые портреты на стенах, силясь разглядеть, кто на них изображён. Однако ей это удавалось плохо. Когда она потянулась, чтобы смахнуть пыль с одного, особенно заинтересовавшего её, портрета, Франс вдруг перехватил её руку и отрицательно качнул головой. Его прикосновение обожгло холодом, также как и в первый раз, и девочка с любопытством сверкнула глазами.  
\- А почему у тебя руки такие ледяные? - не выдержав, спросила она.  
Юный аристократ почему-то вздрогнул и поспешно отпустил её, но малышка поймала его ладонь и крепко сжала.  
\- Извини, конечно, наверное, я невежливые вопросы задаю... - повинилась она.  
\- Вовсе нет... - тихо произнёс Франс.  
Он искоса глянул на девочку.  
\- Просто я не знаю какая у вас ариторатов температура тела, - слегка смущённо протараторила Инга.  
\- Ариторатов? - недоумённо поднял брови мальчик.  
\- Нууу...сложное слово... Я неправильно сказала, да? А как надо? - спросила малышка.  
\- А-рис-ток-ра-тов, - чётко, по слогам проговорил Франс.  
\- Угу, - кивнула девочка, - постараюсь запомнить. Так вот, арисотраты все такие холодные?  
\- А-рис-ток-ра-ты, - снова поправил её собеседник. - Нет, не в этом дело...  
\- Улыбнись, - неожиданно попросила Инга. - Улыбка тебя наверняка согреет!  
Франс удивлённо посмотрел на неё.  
\- Ну же, арис-тократы ведь всегда делают то, о чём их попросит дама, - хитро посмотрела на него малышка.  
\- Ты не дама, - возразил мальчик.  
Ему почему-то представилась Инга в пышном платье, которое было ей настолько велико, что девочка буквально тонула в нём. Потом девочка в его воображении фыркнула и вылезла из платья, оставшись в одежде, в которой была сейчас.  
\- Почему это не дама? - возмутилась малышка, уперев руку в бок. Второй она по-прежнему сжимала ладонь Франса. - Ими же называются все лица женского пола, независимо от возраста. А как же пример дамы в беде?  
Мальчик смутился, а Инге показалось, что его дрогнувшие пальцы в её хватке чуть согрелись.  
\- Наверное, ты путаешь даму с леди, - предположила она. - Вот до леди мне ещё расти и расти. Хотя я не хочу ей становиться. Толку от этого? Настоящей леди надо выполнять кучу правил, которые в обычной жизни совершенно не нужны. Так что лучше я останусь простолюдинкой.  
\- Ты довольно много знаешь, - заметил Франс, едва заметно усмехнувшись, - только рыцарь, спасающий даму в беде, и аристократ, помогающий ей же, - разные вещи. Хотя ничто не мешает аристократу быть рыцарем, а рыцарю аристократом.  
\- Стоп, ты меня запутал, - потрясла головой девочка, про себя порадовавшись, что собеседник, наконец, немного оживился, - так какая между ними разница?  
\- Долго объяснять. Проще сказать, что и рыцарь, и аристократ благородны, только каждый - слегка по-своему.  
\- Я знаю, что благородство бывает разным, - медленно проговорила малышка, и её взгляд потяжелел, - и иногда оно может совсем им не являться, и скрывать под собой многое...  
Мальчик внимательно посмотрел на неё, удивляясь непонятной перемене настроения.  
\- Ну так вот, мы отклонились от темы! - весело заявила Инга.  
Франс моргнул и слегка наклонил голову.  
\- Ты опять стал холоднее, - неодобрительно сказала малышка, тряся его за руку, - с чего мы начинали?  
\- Я должен улыбнуться?  
\- Не должен. Такое не поможет. Просто - у-лыб-нись! Дама-простолюдинка просит! Хотя могу изобразить из себя леди, если тебе надо...  
Девочка как-то вся подтянулась, выпрямилась и, выпустив руку мальчика из своей, молитвенно сложила ладони перед собой.  
\- Любезный Франс, не собла... - тут она запнулась и смешно зажмурилась, вспоминая слова, -...го-во-ли-те ли вы у-удостоить меня честью увидеть вашу сиятельную улыбку?.. - она открыла один глаз и, весело глянув на собеседника, неожиданно проканючила тоненьким томным голоском. - Пожа-а-алуйста!!  
Мальчик, не выдержав, фыркнул, а потом и рассмеялся, и малышка подхватила его смех, так что он эхом пролетел по всему поместью, задорным мячиком отскакивая от стен.  
  
Филия, шагая через сад обратно к дому, недоумённо прислушалась. Деревья вокруг как-то странно зашелестели, затрепетали листьями на ветру, будто подхватывая смех, доносящийся из поместья.  
  
 _...Валь заливисто рассмеялся где-то внизу. Ему вторил полузвериный хохоток Джилласа и глухой утробный смех Гравоса. Девушка, задумавшаяся над тетрадкой с записями расхода-дохода на втором этаже, подняла голову и улыбнулась. Лису и троллю отлично удавалось веселить мальчика. Гораздо лучше, чем ей, хотя драконица и старалась изо всех сил. Хлопоты по уходу за ребёнком и его воспитанием, по присмотру за домом и магазином, чересчур загружали её. Порой жутко хотелось всё бросить и улететь далеко-далеко и, свернувшись калачиком на вершине какой-нибудь высокой горы, наконец, отдохнуть, но, когда Валь улыбался, она не понимала, как могла о таком подумать.  
Филия хотела, чтобы Вальтерия был счастлив, и его детство было полно радости и затмило или хотя бы смягчило воспоминания о прошлом, полном горестей и страданий, если память когда-нибудь всё же вернётся к нему.  
Она решительно захлопнула тетрадь и направилась вниз. При звуке её шагов на лестнице Валь засмеялся громче, а Джиллас и Гравос наоборот резко смолкли. Подозревая неладное, девушка спрыгнула с последних ступенек и успела увидеть рыжую спину, выскакивающего за дверь лиса.  
\- Джиллас! - окликнула она.  
За окном раздался поспешно удаляющийся дробный топоток.  
\- Не надо, мам, - сквозь смех выдавил Вальтерия, сидя на плече подозрительно невозмутимого Гравоса, - он ничего плохого не сделал.  
\- Тогда почему так убегает?  
\- На всякий случай..._  
  
\- А ты теперь тёплый! - радостно сообщила Инга, тронув ладошкой руку улыбающегося Франса. - А ещё красный, как помидор.  
Мальчик глубоко вздохнул, переводя дыхание после продолжительного смеха, и поднял голову.  
\- Ой... - вдруг тихонько сказала малышка и широко распахнула глаза.  
Юный аристократ дёрнулся, резко отворачиваясь, и быстро закрыл обнажившуюся левую сторону лица волосами, но было поздно. Девочка уже успела увидеть, то, что он скрывал.  
\- Прости... - тихонько выдохнула Инга.  
Франс промолчал, но его лицо странно исказилось, и он шагнул прочь. Второго шага ему сделать не дали. Малышка будто клещами вцепилась в его руку и дёрнула мальчика назад.  
\- Кто это с тобой сделал?! - с едва сдерживаемой яростью в голосе выпалила она.  
Юный аристократ невольно обернулся, и увидел её глаза, полыхающие тёмным огнём.  
\- Кто посмел?.. - взгляд девочки вдруг захлестнула жалость, а потом она уткнулась носом Франсу в камзол и беззвучно всхлипнула.  
Мальчик замер, ощущая как слёзы Инги пропитывают жёсткую ткань у него на груди. В таком положении Филия их и нашла.  
\- Жаль, что она узнала, - негромко сказала она.  
Юный аристократ, уже не скрываясь, повернул к ней лицо, левая сторона которого была сожжена до кости, а в пустующей глазнице таинственно мерцал изумрудный огонёк, и с непонятной иронией произнёс:  
\- А, это вы, жрица-дракон.  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь? - сочувственно спросила девушка.  
\- Да что вы можете! - болезненно скривился Франс и, положив руки на плечи всё ещё плачущей малышки, собрался было оттолкнуть её, но почему-то передумал.  
\- Я могу освободить тебя... - предложила Уль Копт.  
\- Вы-то можете, но я этого не хочу, - холодно отрезал мальчик. - Я как никак присматриваю за этим домом.  
\- Он совсем обветшал и устал, - заметила драконица, - как и ты.  
\- Прекратите говорить так, будто меня здесь нет! - возмутилась Инга, подняв голову. - Объясните, наконец, нормально, что тут происходит!  
Франс сжал пальцы на её плечах чуть крепче, а потом отпустил.  
\- Хорошо, я вам всё расскажу, - сдался он.  
  
 _Всё началось с упорно незавязывающихся шнурков. Франс минут 15 провозился, пытаясь нормально надеть ботинки. Справившись с обувью, он раздражённо вздохнул и встал с кровати. Голова немедленно закружилась, так как он довольно долго просидел, низко наклонившись. Помянув про себя тихим злым словом дядю Адельберта, который притащил его на этот остров без личной прислуги, обычно помогающей ему одеться, юный аристократ, чуть шатаясь, вышел из комнаты.  
"К чему такая таинственность?! Я думаю, все слуги знают, куда мы уехали и зачем. Магические эксперименты дяди обсуждают все кому не лень... В этом ли причина того, что мы взяли с собой только повара, да и то только потому, что я категорично заявил, что без него точно никуда не поеду?"  
Чудом не врезавшись головой в косяк, Франс свернул и начал спускаться по лестнице.  
"Уже и пыль появилась, - с неодобрением отметил он, глянув на перила. - И пару горничных надо было с собой прихватить. Если дом слишком большой, требуется множество рук, чтобы содержать его в чистоте и порядке. Наше положение позволяет нанимать большое количество прислуги, но дядя упорно не замечает очевидного, с головой погрузившись в свои опыты!"  
\- Франс! - окликнул Адельберт мальчика, когда тот вошёл в пустынную столовую. - Мой эксперимент удался! Быстрее ешь и пойдём! Посмотришь, над чем я работал всё это время...  
Коротко глянув на одутловатое от бессонницы лицо дяди, светящееся нездоровым энтузиазмом, Франс нервно сглотнул. Такое выражение не сулило ничего хорошего, потому как означало, что Адельберт впал в очередной фанатичный раж, достигнув каких-то только ему понятных результатов, и собирается разливаться соловьём по этому поводу, настаивая, чтобы племянник внимал ему. Тихонько вздохнув, юный аристократ прошёл к столу и, сев напротив дяди, чинно принялся за еду. Под пристальным взглядом Адельберта кусок не лез в горло. Мальчик рад был бы уехать отсюда и в глаза не видеть полубезумного родственника и тошнотворные результаты его экспериментов, но не мог. По той простой причине, что отец строго-настрого наказал ему оставаться при дяде. Фредерик считал, что сын обязательно должен находиться под присмотром взрослого родственника, и слуги для этого никак не годятся. Сам он с головой погрузился в какие-то свои дела, пытаясь наладить их, и не мог уделить Франсу должного внимания, так он объяснял ситуацию мальчику. Его родители давно умерли, а родители жены ополчились против него после ранней смерти их драгоценной дочери, считая, что это Фредерик её уморил. Вот и получалось, что оставить Франса было не на кого. Был только брат, который соглашался присмотреть за племянником только при условии, что Фредерик проспонсирует несколько его опытов...  
Глотнув сока из стакана, Франс закашлялся, подавившись куском мякоти. Дядя вдруг встал и, перегнувшись через узкую длинную столешницу, участливо похлопал племянника по спине.  
\- Пойдём же! - ещё раз поторопил он мальчика.  
Франс кивнул, отстранившись, аккуратно утер губы салфеткой, и встал из-за стола. Иногда он сам себе больше напоминал взрослого, чем нетерпеливый Адельберт.  
Они спустились в подвал поместья - в святая святых дяди, где он обычно пропадал всё своё свободное время, занимаясь странными делами. На последних ступеньках в нос шибануло странной звериной вонью. Кажется, это был запах мокрой грязной шерсти и ещё чего-то донельзя неприятного. Франс совсем не аристократически зажал нос, надеясь, что в полумраке родственник не видит гадливого отвращения, которое отразилось на его лице. Однако, мальчик зря беспокоился, едва спустившись, Адельберт тут же побежал вглубь подвала к огромной побулькивающей колбе, в которой слабо шевелилась какая-то тень, даже не поглядев в его сторону. Колеблющийся неверный свет от нескольких свечей на стенах едва рассеивал тьму и совершенно не давал представления о том, что конкретно находится в помещении.  
\- Дядя, может сделаешь освещение получше? - спросил Франс, с опаской разглядывая очертания каких-то вещей, в беспорядке громоздящихся то тут, то там на полу.  
Родственник с лёгкостью преодолел эту полосу препятствий, видимо, уже выучив наизусть, что где лежит, чего нельзя было сказать о мальчике. Он легко мог свернуть себе шею, пробираясь через этот непонятный хлам.  
\- Он не любит свет, - непонятно откликнулся Адельберт, обнимаясь с колбой и как-то странно сверкнув глазами. - А ты иди, иди сюда. Посмотри на эту прелесть!  
Юный аристократ вздохнул и начал осторожно двигаться к нему, по дороге пару раз запнувшись о какие-то ящики и довольно сильно расшибив колено об угол стола, неожиданно вынырнувшего навстречу из темноты. Морщась от боли, он добрёл, наконец, до дяди и, остановившись возле него, с силой потёр ушибленное место, будто это могло помочь. На какой-то момент действительно стало полегче...  
\- Взгляни на это чудесное создание! - тем временем восторженно воскликнул Адельберт, отойдя чуть в сторону от колбы.  
Франс нехотя взглянул, внутренне приготовившись к неприятному зрелищу, однако, реальность превзошла все его ожидания. От увиденного мальчика прошиб холодный пот, и он с ужасом посмотрел на дядю. Тот как ни в чём не бывало улыбался и был крайне доволен собой.  
\- Дядя, ты... - потрясённо выдавил юный аристократ.  
\- Гений? - самовлюблённо предположил Адельберт. - Безусловно! Насколько мне известно, ещё никому не удавалось совершить такое преобразование!  
\- Как ты мог убить человека ради подобного?! Я же... Это же был наш слуга, который не так давно уволился!..  
\- Он оскорблял меня! Поносил за спиной... Думал, что я не слышу... Но я знал! - дядя сорвался на крик, но тут же перешёл на негромкое бормотание. - Я всё знаю... Прекрасно слышу как все они, все! говорят обо мне, осуждают, пускают нелепые слухи. Как будто имеют на это право... Вот и у меня, у меня тоже есть право! Твой отец дал мне его вместе с деньгами. Право сделать из этой твари прекрасное произведение искусства!..  
Он тихо засмеялся, нелепый и страшный в безумной убеждённости в своей правоте, а химера что-то булькнула и прижалась к стеклу странно раздутыми губами на изуродованном человеческом лице. Франс невольно скользнул по ней взглядом и содрогнулся, отвернувшись. Он не желал больше видеть новых подробностей. Ему хватило вида непонятных конечностей и хвостов, торчащих под разными углами из тела несчастного бывшего слуги.  
\- Почему же ты не хвалишь меня, дорогой племянник? Это же шедевр! Уникальный в своём роде! Почему ты отворачиваешься?..  
Мальчик с испугом глянул на дядю. Тот пристально смотрел на него, и его сумасшедшие глаза горели отражённым светом свечей.  
\- Я...мне плохо, я пожалуй пойду... - с трудом произнёс юный аристократ, нервно облизнув губы и чувствуя как к горлу подступает тошнота.  
\- Куда же ты? - Адельберт шагнул к нему, и Франс невольно попятился, неловко ступив на больную ногу и свернув что-то из вещей на пол.  
\- Стой! - вдруг пронзительно выкрикнул дядя, стремительно двинувшись вперёд, и мальчик, не выдержав, спотыкаясь, побежал к выходу.  
Подвал почему-то стало заволакивать белым дымом. Франс закашлялся, вдохнув его, запнулся об очередной ящик, попавшийся под ноги, и упал. Последним, что он помнил, был тёмный силуэт, отчаянно пляшущий в дыму, рёв химеры и ослепительная вспышка у самого лица..._  
  
\- Вот так всё и было, - бесстрастно закончил рассказ мальчик, - вероятно, пока бежал, я опрокинул какие-то реактивы, и они среагировали, перемешавшись. Их же там стояло множество в ящиках на полу. Дядя Адельберт никак не мог разобрать их и расставить по шкафам, занимаясь другими, более важными по его мнению делами. Так что во всём виноват я сам. Если бы я смог сдержаться...  
\- Не вини во всём одного себя, - мягко сказала Филия. - Если как следует подумать, то виноват и твой дядя, оставивший опасные реактивы на полу и показывающий маленькому племяннику ужасные вещи. Тут не каждый взрослый бы выдержал... А об ящики дядя мог случайно споткнуться и сам.  
\- Если говорить обо всех виноватых, то скорее виноватее всех твой папа, Франс, - негромко произнесла Инга, стоящая у окна и глядящая на постепенно темнеющее небо. - Если бы он всё-таки доверил твоё воспитание дворецкому, а не отдал бы тебя дяде, всё получилось бы иначе.  
\- Не надо так говорить о моём отце! - вскинулся мальчик.  
\- Твой папа прекрасно знал, что отдаёт тебя в руки безумному человеку. Он чувствует свою вину и потому так и не приехал сюда за столько лет, разве не так? А может он просто хотел от тебя избавиться? - малышка повернулась и пристально посмотрела на собеседника.  
Юный аристократ резко отвернулся, не желая отвечать.  
\- Так что же правда, Франс? - тихо спросила Инга.  
Филия потрясённо глядела на девочку. Глаза малышки непроницаемо чернели на побледневшем лице. И она говорила как-то слишком по-взрослому.  
\- Инга...  
\- Что, тётя Филия? - девочка повернулась к бывшей жрице и беспечно улыбнулась, на миг зажмурившись.  
Когда она открыла глаза, в них горел прежний задорный огонёк.  
\- Н-ничего, я просто хотела спросить не хочешь ли ты есть, - невпопад ответила девушка.  
Громко забурчавший живот малышки выдал хозяйку.  
\- Хочу, оказывается... - покраснела Инга.  
\- Пока я ходила переодеваться, я нашла на кухне кое-какие припасы. Франс, можно... Франс? - Уль Копт огляделась, но мальчик успел куда-то исчезнуть, когда она ненадолго отвлеклась.  
\- Я его обидела... - понурилась девочка, тоже заметившая пропажу Франса. - Наговорила столько - сама от себя не ожидала! Извиниться бы...  
\- Ему нужно время, чтобы обдумать всё, - задумчиво произнесла драконица. - А мы пока пойдём поедим, иначе в поместье появится два лишних призрака!  
  
Лодка уткнулась носом в песок, и спутники выпрыгнули на берег.  
\- Наконец-то твёрдая земля под ногами! - облегчённо вздохнул Валь. - Но меня, кажется, до сих пор как на волнах качает.  
\- Плыть, это тебе не летать, - усмехнулся Зелгадис, чувствующий себя примерно так же.  
"Не хочу больше плавать на магически ускоренной лодке. Слишком изматывающее развлечение..."  
\- Я не ощущаю ауру мазоку, - вдруг растерянно сказал Древний. - Мы же в нужное место приплыли?  
"Ну вот... Неужели ошиблись?!"  
\- Не знаю, - вслух ответил Зел, - пойдём поищем следы, там и разберёмся.  
Они оттащили лодку подальше от линии прибоя и зашагали по берегу, увязая в рыхлом песке. Через некоторое время Вальтерия остановился и хлопнул себя по лбу:  
\- Я же могу взлететь и осмотреть остров сверху! Там может, что и увижу, хотя следы - вряд ли.  
Химера посмотрел на него и тяжело вздохнул, кляня себя, что не сообразил предложить этого чуть раньше. Его мутило, и он хотел немного отдохнуть, а не мотаться в возможно бесполезных поисках по острову, однако не желал выдавать своей слабости.  
\- Валяй, а я тебя здесь подожду, - согласился он. - проверить с высоты лишним не будет.  
Дракон взмахнул появившимися из спины крыльями и взлетел. Шаман невольно проводил взглядом плавно опускающиеся на песок чёрные перья, обронённые Древним, и с нескрываемым облегчением зашагал в тень деревьев.  
Сверху остров выглядел как зелёная, слегка облезшая мочалка, пушась деревьями и сверкая пролысинами песка. Валь заложил вираж, спускаясь пониже, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-то, что могло бы выдать присутствие Филии. Один раз ему показалось, что он увидел её фигурку, но спикировав вниз, дракон с огорчением понял, что ошибся. Это оказалось причудливо изогнутое дерево со светлым стволом. Поднявшись немного выше, он продолжил искать. Неожиданно что-то ярко сверкнуло меж зелени. Древний завис в воздухе, часто взмахивая крыльями, и приглядевшись, сообразил, что заметил ни что иное, как отблеск солнечного луча от одного из окон старого здания, спрятавшегося меж деревьями. Решив, что возле дома вполне могут быть какие-нибудь следы, Вальтерия полетел вниз. Не успел дракон приблизиться к дому, как странный порыв ветра отшвырнул его прочь. Древний кувыркнулся в воздухе и с трудом удержался на лету, недоумевая. Однако, удивляться ему пришлось недолго, от поместья неожиданно остро повеяло какой-то призрачной угрозой, а ещё...ещё он ясно ощутил присутствие Филии, хотя это длилось всего мгновение. К тому же ему показалось, что в одном из распахнувшихся от непонятного ветра окон мелькнули золотистые волосы.  
Валь, задумчиво нахмурившись, сделал круг над зданием, стараясь не слишком снижаться, чтобы его опять не отбросило.  
"Филия действительно здесь, или мне почудилось?.. В любом случае нужно проверить это место."  
Он нашёл Зелгадиса, сидящим на берегу и пропускающим песок сквозь пальцы. Увидев Древнего, Грейвордс отряхнул ладони и вопросительно уставился на него:  
\- Выкладывай.  
\- Я... - дракон перевёл дух после довольно экстремального полёта.  
\- И вот, поешь немного, а то ты такой бледный, что того и гляди свалишься, - Зел кинул Валю пару найденных кокосов.  
Древний неловко поймал их, забавно прижав к груди, и благодарно кивнув, по-детски взволнованно выпалил:  
\- Я вроде нашёл Филию! Она в каком-то странном доме. Подлететь к нему невозможно - отбрасывает, как будто барьер стоит. Но я точно почувствовал, что Филия там!  
\- Ты запомнил, где этот дом находится? - поинтересовался Зелгадис.  
\- Не совсем... По-моему с другой стороны острова, - слегка смутился дракон.  
\- Можем долететь туда, а до самого здания дойти пешком, - предложил химера.  
Так они и сделали, правда поплутать в лесу им пришлось немало. Нужное направление спутники знали, но проклятое поместье никак не находилось. А перемещаться к нему Вальтерия опасался из-за всё той же непонятной угрозы, которую чувствовал. Когда шаману уже начало казаться, что они наворачивают десятый круг по окрестностям, дракон издал оживлённый возглас и указал куда-то в сторону. Грейвордс глянул туда и раздражённо вздохнул. Дом соизволил-таки обнаружиться.  
Старое здание производило весьма угрюмое впечатление, но Зел почувствовал к нему некую симпатию, отчего-то подумав, что хотел бы жить в таком доме в старости, если конечно доживёт. А Валь наоборот нервничал, беспрестанно хмурясь и зябко шевеля плечами.  
\- Нехорошая аура у этого места, - пояснил он, заметив взгляд Зелгадиса, - не понимаю, что там Филия делает?  
\- Так её Кселлос наверняка туда затащил, - фыркнул шаман. - Кстати, что насчёт него? Неужели этого поганца здесь нет?  
\- Не могу сказать точно, - покачал головой Древний. - К тому же он мог скрыть своё присутствие, если заметил нас. Чтобы напасть исподтишка. Так что будь наготове.  
\- Я не собираюсь сражаться с ним, - возразил Зел. - Мы как-то уже пытались. Вчетвером. Во главе с Линой. И если бы Кселлос тогда был серьёзен, то мы бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривали.  
\- Лина Инверс? - переспросил дракон.  
Химера слегка забеспокоился, вспомнив как яро Вальгаав хотел отомстить рыжеволосой волшебнице и добавил на всякий случай:  
\- Ситуация, правда, была иная, и мы сдались, чтобы не усложнять себе жизнь. Но я не знаю, что бы было, если б Лина решила бороться до конца...  
Древний пожал плечами, а потом внезапно насторожился:  
\- Ты слышишь?  
Зел шевельнул ушами и уловил непонятный шелест и похрустывание, доносящиеся из сада.  
Молча переглянувшись, путешественники двинулись на звук, стараясь идти как можно тише. Вдруг всё стихло, но шаман с Вальтерией продолжили шагать вперёд и вскоре увидели под одной из яблонь сломанную ветку, оборванные листья и огрызок яблока. Химера подобрал его и внимательно рассмотрел. Потом глянул на землю и изумлённо поднял брови.  
\- Следы зубов человеческие, но на земле отпечатки звериных лап... Я бы предположил, что тут какой-то зверь похозяйничал, но огрызок совсем свежий. Может статься, что...вот чёрт!  
\- Что такое? - непонимающе спросил Древний, поражённо наблюдая, как обычно спокойный Зелгадис в лихорадочном возбуждении чуть ли не землю носом роет, разыскивая следы.  
\- Сейчас, погоди! - отмахнулся тот, продолжая поиски. - Так, так... Значит она пошла сюда...  
С этими словами он начал пробираться куда-то вглубь сада вместо того, чтобы двигаться к поместью. Дракону поневоле пришлось пойти за ним.  
\- В чём всё-таки дело? - минут через пять попытался ещё раз добиться ответа Валь.  
\- Я всё-таки оказался прав! - будто не слыша его, возликовал Грейвордс, наклоняясь к какому-то кустарнику и осторожно перебирая каменными пальцами листочки.  
"Он сошёл с ума? - вздрогнул дракон. - Чем ещё объяснить такое странное поведение? Но почему?.."  
\- Здесь была человекообразная химера, - вдруг довольно спокойно пояснил Зел, обернувшись к нему, - по-видимому, в поместье жил маг, который занимался химерами. Я просто обязан попасть внутрь и найти его записи!!!  
Спокойствия ему хватило ненадолго, потому как досказав последнюю фразу, он чуть ли не побежал обратно к дому.  
"Так вот в чём дело... - Древний тайком облегчённо вздохнул, двигаясь за спутником. - А я уж испугался. Правда такой фанатизм сродни безумству. Не думал, что он настолько сильно хочет найти исцеление..."  
Вскоре они снова выбрались к зданию и отправились в обход его, стараясь найти вход внутрь. Тот всё упорно не попадался. Неожиданно Зелгадис резко остановился и присел на корточки возле слегка примятых зарослей около стены.  
\- Тут есть отдушина и похоже химера часто ею пользуется, чтобы бегать туда-сюда. Воспользуемся и мы.  
Он не спрашивал, а утверждал и, раздвинув заросли полез в лаз первым.  
"Поскорее бы это закончилось, - мрачно подумал Валь, - а то такими темпами мы Филию вовек не найдём. Хотя кто сказал, что я должен сейчас бегать за ним? Может мне пока поискать в одиночку?.. - он взвесил "за" и "против". - Нет. Столько вместе прошли, вместе дальше и пойдём. Тем более не нравится мне это место..."  
Дракон влез в заросли и найдя отдушину нырнул в неё. Падение было недолгим, и вот он уже приземлился на ноги, попав в какое-то огромное тёмное помещение.  
\- Lighting! - ослепительно светящийся шарик поднялся с ладони Зела и завис над головами путешественников.  
\- Ничего себе! - выдохнул Древний, оглядываясь.  
Половина подвала была опалена и покрыта копотью пополам с пылью. Тут и там виднелись чёткие отпечатки чьих-то лап. Видимо той самой "человекообразной химеры", как её назвал шаман. Она явно обитала тут, устроив себе в углу что-то вроде гнезда из уцелевшего хлама - нагромождения каких-то ящиков, свёртков и прочего. Самой её в подвале пока не было.  
Несколько слегка обугленных полупустых шкафов стояли у противоположной от Зелгадиса и Валя стены. Они-то и привлекли внимание шамана. Едва осмотревшись, он тут же ринулся к ним.  
  
\- Вот я наелась! - Инга довольно похлопала себя по животу.  
\- И чем! - Филия покачала головой. - Извини, малышка, что не кормлю тебя нормально. Всё как-то всухомятку перебиваемся. Удивительно правда, как тут всё уцелело, и грызуны ни до чего не добрались. Разве что...  
\- Что? - заинтересовалась девочка.  
\- Разве что тут живёт кто-то помимо Франса и охраняет кухню... - нехотя продолжила драконица.  
\- Надо бы его найти и сказать спасибо, - серьёзно заявила Инга.  
\- Как бы он нас не сжевал за то что мы повели себя как грызуны, - усмехнулась девушка.  
\- А ты его булавой! - задорно воскликнула малышка. - Ой, а где она кстати?  
Она с любопытством уставилась на ноги бывшей жрицы. Ни одна штанина подозрительно не топорщилась. Уль Копт улыбнулась. Девочка подняла взгляд и только сейчас заметила тёмно-фиолетовую перевязь через правое плечо спутницы. Она крепилась к поясу и уходила за спину. Инга обошла Филию, но из-за золотистой гривы волос девушки так оружие и не увидела.  
\- А булава у тебя там не запутается? - с сомнением спросила она.  
\- Надеюсь, что нет... - вздохнула драконица. - Ты думаешь, лучше на пояс повесить?  
Малышка авторитетно кивнула, и Уль Копт достав своё драгоценное оружие из-за спины, ловким движением руки превратила его в цеп. Потом обернула цепь вокруг талии и закрепила рукоять слева.  
\- Ну и грозный же у вас теперь вид, госпожа Филия! - восхитился Кселлос, соткавшись из воздуха рядом с ней. - Решили выставить свою любовь к насилию напоказ?  
Драконица мгновенно разъярилась и её волосы вздыбились, но хвост слава Богам не появился.  
\- Заткнись, намагоми! - процедила она.  
\- Дядя Ксел, ты вернулся! - обрадовалась Инга.  
\- Я конечно могу выполнить вашу просьбу, госпожа рептилия, но тогда вы не узнаете, куда вам лететь дальше, - пожал плечами мазоку.  
\- Куда? - буркнула девушка.  
\- На заходящее солнце, - не стал тянуть с ответом Таинственный Священник. - И поторопитесь!  
Тут он исчез, и бывшая жрица удивлённо хлопнула глазами.  
\- Видимо, и впрямь надо спешить, - растеряно сказала она.  
Они быстро вышли в сад. Там драконица сорвала пару яблок "на дорожку" и отдала Инге. Девочка сунула их за пазуху и обернулась к дому.  
\- Франс! - крикнула она.  
Ей никто не ответил. Филия выбрала место посвободней и сосредоточившись, начала трансформацию. Девочка на миг прикрыла лицо рукавом, защищаясь от ослепляющего золотистого света. Когда она открыла глаза, Золотая уже протягивала лапу, собираясь поднять её к себе на спину.  
\- Я обязательно прилечу сюда снова, - пообещала Филия.  
Малышка не ответила, поудобнее усаживаясь верхом. Дождавшись, когда она перестанет возиться, драконица прянула вверх.  
\- Франс, прости меня! - прокричала Инга, пока они поднимались над поместьем. - Спасибо за гостеприимство!..  
\- Прощай... - прозвучал призрачный шёпот у неё в ушах.  
Девочка дёрнулась, едва не свалившись, и завертела головой, пытаясь обнаружить говорившего. Но грустного мальчика с изумрудными глазами нигде не было видно. Сильный порыв ветра придал Филии ускорение, и она, поймав нужный поток, взяла курс на постепенно спускающееся в океан солнце.  
  
\- Кселлос здесь! - почуял тёмное присутствие Валь.  
Зелгадис не обратил на этот возглас никакого внимания, копаясь в шкафах и быстро пролистывая найденные книги. Некоторые он, не читая, безжалостно бросал на пол.  
\- Ты слышишь меня?! - крикнул Древний. - Мы можем вернуться сюда потом! Это место никуда не убежит!  
\- Мародеры? Так вот о чём ты говорил, Дитрих... - негромко произнёс кто-то.  
Дракон быстро повернулся на голос, одновременно почувствовав, что Кселлоса на острове уже нет. У лестницы, ведущей из подвала, стоял мальчик в зелёной мантии, а у его ног сидело странное существо, которое он ласково поглаживал по седым волосам.  
\- Кто вы? - властным тоном потребовал ответа мальчик. - И что ищите здесь?  
Существо шевельнуло опухшими губами и качнуло человеческой головой, тронув лапой хозяина, но тот не обратил на это внимания. У мальчика не было половины лица, и Валь почувствовал как стая мурашек пробежала у него по позвоночнику под пристальным взглядом изумрудных огней, горящих у странного ребёнка вместо глаз.  
\- Зелгадис, да отвлекись ты уже! - воззвал он к непутёвому спутнику.  
\- Я ищу способ вернуть себе нормальное тело! - хрипло огрызнулся Грейвордс, оборачиваясь.  
Его взгляд упёрся во вновьприбывшего, а потом скользнул вниз, на химеру. Шаман моргнул и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда ледяная рука дёрнула его подбородок вниз, заставляя смотреть в полыхающие зеленью огоньки.  
\- Я Франс, хозяин этого поместья. Прежде чем что-то брать отсюда, вам нужно сперва попросить разрешения у меня, - отчеканил мальчик, сверля его взглядом. - Я непременно уважу вашу просьбу.  
В ярком свете Lighting-a было отчётливо видно, что тело ребёнка просвечивает насквозь.  
\- Я не думал, что здесь кто-то есть, - выдавил Зел, отводя глаза.  
Меж тем химера Дитрих осторожно обошёл Валя и забрался в своё "гнездо".  
\- Я сочувствую вашей беде, - неожиданно мягко сказал мальчик, отпуская Зелгадиса, - только боюсь, здесь вы ничего не найдёте. Мой дядя не был специалистом, а Дитрих получился у него чудом. Несчастливым чудом. Но разумеется, я могу ошибаться. Вполне возможно, что вы сможете отыскать что-то, что может быть полезным для вас... Только позвольте спросить, разве вы не торопитесь? Те, кого вы ищете, уже покинули поместье и остров.  
\- Что?! - поражённо вскричал Вальтерия. - Так значит пока мы тут разговариваем...  
\- Они летят в сторону заходящего солнца, - закончил его фразу Франс.  
Грейвордс боролся с собой, что было видно по его напряжённому лицу. Мальчик насмешливо сверкнул в его сторону глазами и повернулся к дракону.  
\- Извините его, - попросил Древний, кивнув в сторону спутника, - он совершенно невыносим, когда дело доходит до поисков исцеления...  
Зел поджал губы и стал быстро подбирать с пола книги, кладя их обратно в шкафы.  
\- Не нужно, - махнул рукой хозяин поместья, обращаясь к обоим. - И потом, вы же сюда вернётесь, как я понимаю?  
\- Обязательно, - шаман резко, но уважительно кивнул мальчику.  
\- Я не знаю, вернусь ли сюда, - неуверенно сказал Валь, - но - до свидания и простите за беспокойство.  
Попрощавшись с Франсом, спутники побежали вверх по лестнице. Выбравшись из поместья, они остановились, размышляя, как продолжить преследование.  
\- Похоже, мне придётся полностью трансформироваться! - с неудовольствием признал Древний. - Отойди-ка в сторону.  
Зелгадис поспешно отбежал подальше, наблюдая за ним. Руки Вальтерии удлинились, превращаясь в чёрные когтистые лапы, а тело начало стремительно покрываться перьями и увеличиваться в размерах. Хлопнули расправляемые крылья, пригибая окружающие деревья, и перед несколько опешившим Зелом предстал последний в мире Древний дракон.  
\- Ну, чего уставился? - проворчало пернатое создание, поворачивая морду к химере. - Залезай быстрее, а то не догоним их.  
Шаман не мудрствуя лукаво использовал Levitation и в миг оказался на спине Валя.  
\- Держись крепко, только перья мне не повыдёргивай, - предупредил тот.  
"Сразу видно отличие Древнего от прочих драконов. В то время как у них броня из чешуи, у него она - из перьев," - подумал Грейвордс, пытаясь найти за что можно было уцепиться, чтоб не свалиться. В конце концов он сжал коленями шею дракона и постарался не очень сильно схватиться за близрастущие перья. При взлёте его тряхнуло и он поневоле распластался по Древнему, вцепившись во что попало под руку.  
\- Не щиплись, - недовольно буркнул Вальтерия.  
\- Стараюсь, - с некоторым сарказмом откликнулся химера.  
Дракон поднявшись над островом выровнялся, и Зел выпрямился, ослабив хватку.  
\- Филии уже не видно, - с сожалением заметил Древний.  
\- Извини, - коротко сказал шаман.  
\- Хорошо, что Франс сказал нам, куда они отправились... - вздохнул Валь.  
  
Юный аристократ провожал глазами последних гостей до тех пор, пока они не скрылись из виду.  
\- Давно у нас не было столько посетителей, правда, Дитрих? - с грустью произнёс он.  
Химер осторожно кивнул.  
\- Я рад, что вы повеселились, хозяин, - шепнул он. - Очень давно я не слышал вашего смеха. Спасибо этой девочке.  
\- Жаль, что я больше её не увижу... - Франс отвернулся и поднёс руку к лицу. - Холодно, - вздрогнув, пожаловался он, коснувшись мокрой дорожки на щеке.  
\- Улыбнитесь, хозяин. Просто - улыбнитесь...  
  
Запад горел. Жёлто-оранжевые блики причудливо плясали на волнах, образуя дорожку, уходящую к горизонту...  
\- Какой красивый закат! - восхитилась Инга.  
Филия стремительно летела над водой, прищурив отчаянно слезящиеся глаза. Заходившее солнце нещадно полыхало, почти ослепляя. Малышка-то могла прикрывать глаза рукой, а драконице приходилось несладко.  
"Если Кселлос хотел, чтобы я временно перестала видеть, то своей цели он добился," - мрачно подумала Золотая.  
\- Летите на запад пока солнце не сядет, а там уже и увидите конечную цель нашего путешествия, - проинструктировал откуда-то из астрала Таинственный Священник.  
"Лёгок на помине! Стоп... Конечную?!"  
\- Я уже сегодня смогу вернуться в свой мир?! - удивлённо крикнула Инга, вертя головой по сторонам.  
\- Безусловно! - ответствовал мазоку. - Только вам нужно успеть на место вовремя...  
\- Но почему мы так спешим? - не выдержала Уль Копт.  
\- Нужное место, нужное время, нужное расположение планет и звёзд... - загадочно протянул Кселлос.  
"Что-то тут не так..."  
\- Я пошутил! - подтвердил подозрения драконицы монстр и беспечно рассмеялся.  
Золотая медленно начала распаляться.  
\- Но вам действительно надо поторопиться. Иначе нам кое-кто помешает... Надеюсь, вы сможете долететь без проблем, госпожа Филия.  
Достойно ответить драконица не успела, потому как Таинственный Священник опять куда-то пропал.  
\- Что-то дяди Ксела постоянно нет с нами, - посетовала девочка, - интересно, он своими делами занимается или охраняет нас от чего-то?  
\- Хотела бы и я это знать!  
  
Преследователей было несколько. Это могло вызвать некоторые затруднения, но Кселлос знал с кем имеет дело.  
"Не стоит долго с ними возиться. Стравить их друг с другом, и дело с концом. Главное, выбрать нужный момент..."  
С этим проблем у него обычно не возникало.  
Повернувшись спиной к закату, Таинственный Священник довольно улыбнулся, открыв глаза, - первая жертва была уже совсем близко.  
  
Полководец Дольфин жаждала мести. Мести проклятой девчонке, которая сделала ей своим странным кинжалом хорошую дырку посреди астрального тела. Сама Дольфин кое-как заштопала её, а после утомлённо улеглась на своём ложе, сказав только: "Помоги слуге Дайнаста." Но Шерру во время боя на корабле серьёзно ранил Кселлос, который заставил отступить, отозвав такую замечательную бурю, и саму Сэмай.  
"Этот мерзавец!!! - Кай-о-шинкан со злостью стиснула кулаки. - Снова я на его грязные уловки не попадусь!!!"  
Ха-о-шинкан больше не давала о себе знать, и Полководец Дольфин решила действовать самостоятельно, благо новых распоряжений от Госпожи пока не поступало. Сейчас она пересекала астрал, пытаясь настигнуть цель.  
\- Давно не виделись! - раздался откуда-то из-за спины знакомый насмешливый голос.  
"Опять?! Нет! Ни за что не попадусь!"  
\- Отвали, придурок! - огрызнулась Сэмай.  
\- К сожалению, я не могу этого сделать... - Джу-о-шинкан появился прямо перед ней, и она едва не врезалась в него, но в последний момент отвернула в сторону и вынужденно приостановилась.  
\- Ну что ты лезешь ко мне?!  
\- О...это секрет!  
Кай-о-шинкан нырнула вниз, огибая противника и поспешила прочь. Кселлос пытался отвлечь её от цели! Это было ясно, как день.  
\- Куда же вы так торопитесь? - поинтересовался Таинственный Священник, без труда поспевая за ней.  
\- Вот привязался! Я не собираюсь...  
\- Очень жаль...  
Джу-о-шинкан весь будто взвихрился силой, и Сэмай поспешно переместилась подальше, спасаясь от возможной атаки. Впопыхах её выкинуло на физический план...  
Нос к носу с чёрным драконом. Полководец Дольфин недоумённо хлопнула глазами, приглядываясь повнимательней, и на секунду забыла обо всём.  
  
\- Эээээ?!! Древний дракон?!! Я-то думала, они все вымерли!!! Что это ты тут делаешь, пернатая ящерка?  
Невесть откуда появившаяся мазоку под самым носом заставила Вальтерию резко затормозить, а задремавшего на его спине Зелгадиса мгновенно напрячься.  
\- Ай! Не дёргай перья! - нервно передёрнулся дракон.  
Мазоку расхохоталась, и Древний нехорошо глянул на неё.  
\- Вот диковинка! Только не к месту... - с этими словами она исчезла, но тут же появилась вновь, потирая лоб. - Это ещё что такое?! А ну-ка!.  
Путешественники с удивлением наблюдали за бесполезными попытками мазоку уйти в астрал.  
\- Что это с ней? - тихо поинтересовался Зел у Валя.  
\- Понятия не имею, - откликнулся тот. - Но на нас она, кажется, нападать не собирается, так что летим дальше...  
Но спокойно продолжить полёт им не дали. Мазоку гневно заорала: "Кселлос!!!", и вокруг начало твориться невообразимое. Задул штормовой ветер, небо мгновенно заволоклось тучами, и в воду чуть не задев Древнего ударила молния. Дракон борясь с бурей, попытался отлететь подальше, но ветер вокруг засвистел с такой силой, что чуть не сломал ему крылья. Вдобавок ко всему хлынул ливень. Дальнейшее преследование Филии теперь было просто невозможным!  
\- Нам надо разобраться с мазоку! - крикнул химера. - Она - источник шторма!  
Огромная ветвистая молния расколола небо прямо над ними, и вокруг угрожающе загрохотал гром, будто в подтверждение его словам.  
\- Я больше не выдержу! Трансформируюсь обратно! - предупредил Валь, и лицо шаману залепили его осыпающиеся перья.  
Ураган швырнул их в разные стороны друг от друга. Грейвордс, ощутив, что под ним больше нет опоры, поспешно использовал Ray Wing. Зависнув в воздухе, в прозрачной сфере, худо-бедно защищающей от разбушевавшейся непогоды, он быстро огляделся. Древнего нигде не было видно.  
"Где же он?"  
Дракон, обретя человеческий облик, упрямо боролся с ветром, выгибающим крылья, а потом сдался, опасаясь сломать пернатые конечности. Буря подхватила его и потащила куда-то по кругу.  
"Что тут твориться с воздушными потоками?!" - поразился Древний.  
\- Валь! - вдруг расслышал он сквозь шум шторма.  
Дракон повернул голову и увидел Зела, парящего в сфере Ray Wing-а совсем рядом с ним. Химера протянул ему руку, и ухватившись за неё, Валь втиснулся под защиту заклинания, убрав крылья.  
\- Ты знаешь где эта мазоку? - деловито спросил шаман.  
Древний встряхнул головой, прикрыв глаза. Во все стороны полетели брызги с его намокших зелёных волос. Зелгадис невозмутимо вытер влагу с лица, ожидая ответа.  
\- Там! - ткнул пальцем Валь.  
Химера посмотрел на крутящийся над океаном огромный смерч, в сторону которого указывал дракон и неожиданно усмехнулся:  
\- В "глазу бури", значит? Можем попробовать пробиться в него напрямик или подняться вверх и попытаться оттуда проникнуть в мёртвую зону. Там уже и нападём. Шторм явно замкнут на одном месте и наружу из него не прорваться.  
\- Да, я заметил это, пока боролся с ветром... Давай напрямик, - решил Древний, - я помогу тебе с защитой.  
Сфера полыхнула зелёным и стала чуть более матовой. Зел одобрительно кивнул и направил её к смерчу.  
  
Кай-о-шинкан целенаправленно проламывалась в астрал, который заблокировал Кселлос. Джу-о-шинкан умудрился незаметно выстроить в подпространстве вокруг неё что-то вроде стены. Подобное она проделала с ним во время первой стычки несколько дней назад, правда тогда надолго задержать его не удалось. Всё-таки он был гораздо старше и опытней, чем Сэмай, расчётливо используя свою немалую силу. Полководец Дольфин же пока не умела толком использовать свои возможности, больше полагаясь на мощь атак. Вот шторм сейчас возник как-то сам собой, хотя она вовсе не планировала его призывать.  
"Проклятый ублюдок!!! Ну ничего, я тебе ещё отплачу!.."  
"Стена", кажется, постепенно начала разрушаться. Кай-о-шинкан порадовалась успеху и удвоила усилия, долбя в одну точку. Про Древнего дракона, увиденного ранее, она напрочь забыла, и когда в неё ударило какое-то заклинание, мазоку была неприятно удивлена.  
"Это ещё что такое?! - она недовольно глянула на дурацкий полупрозрачный шар, в котором болталось двое каких-то парней.  
Аура одного из них была крайне сильной и довольно большой, выдавая истинную сущность незнакомца.  
"Дракон? А, тот Древний. А второй - просто человек. Вот их мне ещё и не хватало!"  
Полководец Дольфин безумно ухмыльнулась и махнула рукой. С неба в сферу ударило несколько огромных молний, и она не выдержав лопнула.  
"К чёрту их!!! Мне надо другим заниматься!" - и Сэмай продолжила прерванное занятие - крушение преграды.  
Она слишком торопилась и потому не заметила, как слегка опалённый зеленоволосый парень, махая чёрными крыльями, отчаянно маневрирует в воздухе, подбираясь к ней со спины. Его руки были трансформированы в лапы. В одной он удерживал потерявшего сознание спутника, а вторая была нацелена на неё. А когда огромные чёрные когти пробили её тело насквозь, было уже поздно что-либо предпринимать.  
"Кай-о-сама, недолго же я вам прослужила..."


	6. День пятый

_Вот и всё, я обещаю гореть_   
_Ярче всех и до конца, до конца_   
_Быть собой и ни о чём не жалеть!_   
_Вот и всё. Просто запомни меня..._

  
  
Солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом и перестало подсвечивать небо. Теперь Филия парила над океаном в полнейшей темноте. Ей даже казалось, что она просто висит в воздухе и никуда не двигается. Её тревожили какие-то смутные предчувствия. Было очевидно, что Кселлос отстал от них не просто так, и позади что-то происходит. Она ощущала какие-то всплески энергии, но не могла ничего толком понять.  
Неожиданно стало светлей - ломтик луны показался из-за облака и отразился в воде. Драконица невольно подняла взгляд и улыбнулась таинственно мерцающим звёздам. Это был один из моментов, когда она осталась в полном одиночестве в этом путешествии. Спящая на ней Инга в расчёт не принималась.  
"Что я делаю?.. Куда лечу?.." - эти вопросы сейчас волновали Золотую меньше всего. Сейчас она просто наслаждалась полётом сквозь ночь над огромным слегка колеблющимся от волн зеркалом воды, в котором отражались созвездия и её тень. Чуть в стороне в неверном свете луны начали вырисовываться очертания небольшого скалистого острова. Филия взмахнула крыльями, отклоняясь от прежнего направления к нему, и вдруг почувствовала, что потихоньку начинает слабеть. Её пронзило чувство страха, и она ускорилась. Полёт длился довольно продолжительное время, и было немудрено, что драконица устала.  
"Падать - нельзя! Нужно обязательно добраться до места!" - настроила себя Золотая, однако силы стремительно покидали её.  
Филия начала падать, совсем немного не долетев до острова. Крылья просто подломились и перестали её слушаться. Инга, проснувшись, вскрикнула, и драконица, трансформировавшись, автоматически прижала её к себе, впав в полуобморочное состояние от усталости. Пришла в себя она уже на руках у Кселлоса, по-прежнему обнимая малышку. Мазоку без особого труда удерживал их обеих и неспешно левитировал к злосчастному острову.  
\- Это было крайне глупо с вашей стороны, госпожа Филия, - невозмутимо сказал он, заметив, что девушка очнулась. - Если бы госпожа Инга не позвала меня, вы бы так и расшиблись о воду.  
Уль Копт бездумно глядела в ночное небо и молчала, расслабленно прижавшись к его груди. Таинственный Священник открыл глаза и недоумённо глянул на неё.  
\- Она слишком устала! - громким шёпотом подсказала девочка. - Если бы она могла пошевелиться, то непременно устроила бы тебе сцену.  
Монстр только усмехнулся, и объявил:  
\- Прибыли! - и разжал руки.  
Филия довольно болезненно шлёпнулась на спину и, зажмурившись, потрясла головой.  
\- Добро пожаловать в сознательный мир! - ядовито поприветствовал драконицу Кселлос, ощутив перемену её состояния.  
\- Ты как? - Инга поспешно слезла со спутницы и участливо заглянула в её лицо.  
\- Нормально... - выдохнула та, садясь. - подождите немного...  
Вспомнив о том жутком полёте, когда она и кампания Рубак преследовали Дарк Стара, девушка применила заклинания лечения. Раз они помогли тогда, то должны помочь и сейчас. Так и вышло. Стало гораздо легче дышать и двигаться.  
\- Я готова, - сообщила бывшая жрица, встав на ноги.  
Её слегка качнуло в сторону, но она, прикусив губу, заставила себя стоять прямо, с горечью подумав, что все тяготы этого странствия почему-то отражаются лишь на ней одной. Малышка и мазоку выглядели возмутительно бодрыми.  
Таинственный Священник повёл их в центр острова. На этом маленьком клочке суши совершенно ничего не росло, и никто не жил. Собственно говоря, это была просто голая скала, торчащая из океана. Но в её середине находилось круглое каменное возвышение. Едва взглянув в его сторону, драконица почувствовала неладное. Кселлос уверенно зашагал к кругу, но остановился, не доходя пару метров.  
\- Почему ты ничего не сказал про барьер?!! - вознегодовала девушка, разглядывая почти незаметный купол, от которого веяло причудливой магией, не дающей пройти к возвышению.  
\- Вы не спрашивали, - невинно улыбнулся мазоку, обернувшись к ней.  
\- Но зачем тогда мы так долго шли сюда, если ты знал, что к Порталу не пройти?! - с безнадёжностью воскликнула Филия. - Я не могу снять такую защиту...  
\- О нет, можете. Если мы используем слияние Света и Тьмы... - лунный свет высветил хищную улыбку на лице Таинственного Священника.  
Драконица на миг задохнулась от ужасающего осознания.  
\- Так ты... Ты только для этого и взял меня с собой?.. - потрясённо прошептала она.  
Инга, затаив дыхание, наблюдала за разворачивающейся драмой.  
\- Почему же?.. - монстр выдержал паузу. - Ещё - чтобы вернуть девочку домой.  
Филия не знала смеяться ей или плакать, сама не понимая от чего.  
\- Опять вы со своими идеалами, - покачал головой Кселлос. - Поймите же, наконец! Каждый преследует свои цели, прикрываясь другими. Вы же сами подобным образом использовали Лину Инверс, и в итоге мы все вместе спасли мир.  
По лицу девушки потекли слёзы. Всё было не так. Неправильно. Извращено. Вывернуто наизнанку. И она не желала принимать это, но подобрать слов, чтобы возразить, не могла.  
\- Что вы ещё ждали от меня? - улыбнулся этот невыносимый мазоку. - Признания вашей незаменимости? Это действительно так. Только вы способны помочь мне. Сомневаюсь, что я смог бы добиться содействия от других драконов. А вас я хорошо знаю, да и вы меня тоже. Вы просто невероятно полезны...  
На этом месте его монолог прервала хлёсткая пощёчина. Уль Копт, дрожа от ярости, занесла руку для второго удара, но Кселлос вовремя перехватил её.  
\- Думайте, что вы делаете... - ледяным тоном произнёс он, открывая глаза и пронзая драконицу гневным взглядом.  
Но ей сейчас всё было ни по чём. Она попыталась ударить его второй рукой, но мазоку с лёгкостью увернулся.  
\- Лучше используйте заклинания, госпожа истеричка, - жёстко усмехнулся он, отшвырнув девушку от себя, - если сильно хотите, чтобы Инга вернулась в свой мир.  
Филия с трудом поднялась и с отчаянием взглянула на малышку. Та ответила ей виноватым взглядом, и драконица в бессилии зажмурилась, поднимая руки.  
\- Chaotic Disintegrate!  
Луч синего цвета ударил в подставленный посох и сначала будто впитался в него. Потом вокруг Таинственного Священника загудела концентрирующаяся тёмная энергия, по которой начали стремительно пробегать золотистые всполохи светлой. Кселлос торжествующе рассмеялся, упиваясь полученной под контроль силой, и поднял посох, собираясь ударить по куполу...  
Но на него опять спрыгнули.  
Филия круглыми глазами уставилась на Зелгадиса, свалившегося откуда-то с неба и примазочившегося в аккурат на Кселлоса, припечатав его к земле.  
\- Йо! - кивнул ей Зел и злорадно уставился на Таинственного Священника, которого нагло попирал ногами.  
\- Да что такое! Уже второй раз не получается! - праведно возмутился тот. - Я же говорил - не прыгайте по головам людей!  
\- Ты говорил это Лине, - отрезал химера, - тем более я не на голову тебе прыгнул.  
Кселлос фыркнул и переместился подальше от него, демонстративно отряхиваясь.  
\- Филия!!! - на скале появилось ещё одно действующее лицо.  
Бывшая жрица замерла, не веря и одновременно желая поверить.  
\- Валь?.. - шепнули непослушные губы, и она сделала один неуверенный шаг к крылатой фигуре, опустившейся неподалёку.  
Его янтарные глаза горели в темноте, полные невысказанных слов и чувств, но он не решался нарушить воцарившееся молчание и сделать шаг навстречу.  
Мазоку исчез, не сказав ни слова, и Инга грустно вздохнула. Её вздох довольно громко прозвучал в тишине, и все невольно обернулись к ней.  
\- Тётя Филия, ты совсем забыла. На меня же ваша магия не действует, а значит и этот барьер тоже... - наставительно заметила она.  
Девушка открыла рот, а потом нервно и одновременно с облегчением рассмеялась:  
\- Так что же ты раньше молчала?!!  
\- Вы были заняты и вряд ли меня бы послушали. К тому же... - малышка замялась.  
\- Что?!  
\- Я не хотела вам мешать. Жаль, что ты выбрала его...  
Девочка кивнула в сторону Вальтерии.  
\- Да никого я не выбирала! - покраснела драконица. - Что ты несёшь!  
\- То самое, - Инга хитренько улыбнулась и подмигнула ей. - Ну, раз не выбрала, то у вас ещё всё впереди...  
\- Не понимаю! - простонала Филия, почему-то опасливо косясь на Древнего.  
Тот недоумённо хлопал глазами, слушая их непонятный разговор.  
\- Я...буду скучать по тебе, Филия, - неожиданно серьёзно сказала девочка, подойдя к ней и крепко обняв. Уль Копт ласково погладила её по голове. - Ты напомнила мне маму. Жаль, что ты не можешь пойти со мной. - малышка разжала руки, с лёгкостью прошла сквозь барьер, и обернулась к Зелгадису и Валю. - Спасибо вам, что пришли вовремя. Прощайте...  
Парни молча кивнули. Сейчас слова были лишними. Филия, прижав руки к груди, с невыразимой тоской смотрела на Ингу. Та, почувствовав её взгляд, снова посмотрела на неё и улыбнулась, а потом шагнула на возвышение, исчезла.  
Девушка спрятала лицо в ладонях и опять заплакала. Её слёзы, просачиваясь меж пальцами, капали на скалу. Древний дрогнул, но с места не сдвинулся. Шаман покосился на него и раздражённо вздохнул.  
"Что драконы, что люди. Обе расы умудряются жутко осложнять себе жизнь, когда доходит до сердечных взаимоотношений!"  
\- Филия, может ты всё же поговоришь с нами? - грубо спросил он.  
Валь сердито зыркнул на него, но Зел и ухом не повёл. Бывшая жрица неожиданно успокоилась, и начала поспешно вытирать глаза. Химере всегда не хватало такта, но сейчас это пришлось весьма кстати.  
\- Простите меня... Я просто не могла сдержаться, - драконица наконец посмотрела на них. - Я хотела спросить, почему вы здесь?..  
\- Это всё Валь, - пожал плечами Грейвордс. - Я встретил его по дороге. Он был жутко взволнован и говорил, что слышал, как ты звала его, но он не смог прийти сразу, а когда появился, обнаружил на том месте след от падения и твою кровь. Он очень интересовался, во что ты ввязалась, и я рассказал.  
\- А потом вы решили найти меня вместе? - потрясённо спросила Филия.  
\- И правильно сделали! - не выдержал Древний. - Убийца Драконов обманул и использовал тебя!  
\- Это я использовала его, чтобы помочь Инге, - негромко возразила девушка, горько улыбнувшись. - Одной мне бы ничего не удалось. Я...  
Она затихла, когда Валь быстро пересёк расстояние, которое их разделяло и порывисто сжал её в объятиях. От него пахло морской солью, озоном и палёным волосом. От неё - ночной прохладой и слезами. Зелгадис отвернулся и посмотрел на небо, на котором перемигивались созвездия. Вдруг он заметил падающую звёзду.  
"Хочу найти исцеление!"  
Кажется, он произнёс это вслух, потому что тут же почувствовал на себе тяжёлые взгляды двух пар драконьих глаз. Зел отмахнулся от них и отошёл к краю скалы. Там достал флягу, прежде чем глотнуть из неё, некоторое время смотрел на ленту с защитным амулетом, висевшую на горлышке. Почему-то стало тоскливо, но он резко тряхнул головой и удивлённо моргнул, когда с волос вниз упали синеватые искры.  
"Похоже, остаточное электричество от молний осталось."  
Валю в бедро неожиданно упёрлось что-то холодное и колючее и он невольно разжал руки, отодвинувшись в сторону:  
\- Что это?!  
\- Моё оружие, - улыбнулась Филия, рассеянно теребя обёрнутую вокруг талии цепь. - только не говори, что не помнишь его.  
Древний только сейчас понял, что впервые видит "приёмную маму" в подобном виде - в штанах, тунике и с цепом на поясе. Обычно она всегда носила платье, а ещё вечно хлопотала и постоянно улыбалась. Но улыбалась счастливо и беспечно без такой боли в глазах.  
\- Ты изменилась... - с грустью признал он.  
\- Ты тоже, - откликнулась Уль Копт. - Мы все меняемся... Но если мы будем видеться чаще, тебе не придётся говорить этого с таким сожалением.  
Вальтерия промолчал, и в его глазах мелькнуло отчуждение. Девушка заметила это, и её сердце сжалось.  
\- Ты ведь будешь приходить ко мне? - с надеждой спросила она.  
\- Я...ещё не готов ответить на этот вопрос, - её собеседник отвёл глаза.  
Драконица вздрогнула и прокусила губу, пытаясь унять душевную боль физической.  
\- Я буду ждать тебя, ты же знаешь, - как можно беспечнее сказала она.  
\- Извини... - Древний коротко глянул на неё и исчез.  
Ноги Филии подкосились, и она осела на колени, тупо уставившись куда-то в пространство перед собой. Слёз уже не было. Сил - тоже.  
\- Один начал, другой добавил, - покачал головой Зелгадис, подходя к ней и садясь рядом.  
\- А ты добить хочешь? - устало поинтересовалась драконица.  
\- Делать мне больше нечего! - фыркнул химера. - Я просто подожду, когда ты придёшь в себя, чтобы переместить меня на предыдущий остров в старое поместье. Я, кажется, близок к разгадке, как вернуть себе прежний облик, как никогда! Но без твоей помощи мне туда не добраться.  
\- Ясно, - девушка невольно улыбнулась. - Ты в своём репертуаре...  
Зел едва заметно усмехнулся.  
\- Вы и там были?! - дошло до Филии. - А Франс?..  
\- Он пригласил меня вернуться, - кивнул шаман.  
\- Всё равно я тоже туда собиралась. Мне надо поговорить с ним.  
Драконица сосредоточилась и тронула Зелгадиса за плечо. Мгновение ничего не происходило, а потом они оба исчезли в золотистой вспышке.  
  
\- Они вернулись, - слегка удивлённо сказал Франс Дитриху, глядя в окно на озарившийся жёлтым сиянием сад.  
\- А вы в этом сомневались, хозяин? - прошептал химер.  
\- Нет, но... - мальчик забавно поджал губы. - Пойдём встретим их.  
Грейвордс протянул Филии руку, помогая встать, и чуть не надорвался, когда хрупкая девушка с драконьим весом с благодарностью ухватилась за предложенную ладонь.  
\- Я и забыл, что ты такая тяжёлая! - выдохнул он.  
\- Я не тяжёлая! - для приличия возмутилась Филия. - Обычно драконы весят куда больше!  
\- А цеп у тебя на поясе висит, чтобы скрыть эту разницу? - съехидничал шаман, украдкой потирая потянутую руку.  
\- А вот и нет! - кажется, бывшая жрица начала приходить в норму после встрясок, которые ей устроили. - Это...  
Тут её прервал смех. Спутники обернулись ко входу в поместье, возле которого чинно сидел химер и веселился юный аристократ.  
\- Какие вы всё-таки забавные, - едва выговорил он сквозь смех. - Добро пожаловать снова!  
Успокоившись, он взмахнул рукой, и вокруг послушно вспыхнули призрачные огни, освещая поместье и сад.  
\- Извини меня, Франс, но можно я воспользуюсь одной из комнат и посплю? - смущённо спросила Филия, потирая слипающиеся глаза. - Я собиралась с тобой побеседовать, но оказывается слишком устала...  
\- Конечно, - кивнул мальчик. - И лучше спите в моей комнате. Так будет безопаснее.  
\- Спасибо! - драконица быстро исчезла.  
\- А что вы скажете, господин мародёр? - усмехнулся хозяин поместья.  
\- Я не мародёр! - возразил Зел. - Моё имя Зелгадис.  
\- Итак, что вы хотите?..  
\- Почитать книги, что находятся у вас в подвале!  
\- Идите!  
Франс машинально положил руку на голову Дитриха, проводив взглядом пронёсшегося мимо невежливого гостя, спешащего ознакомиться с макулатурой, оставшейся от дяди.  
\- Он действительно помешан на этом, - тихо сказал химер.  
Мальчик только вздохнул.  
  
Филия проснулась ближе к обеду. Сперва она долго не могла понять, где находится, но поднявшись с кровати и выглянув в окно, всё вспомнила.  
"Ну и заспалась же я!" - огорчённо подумала драконица, быстро спускаясь по лестнице на первый этаж.  
Предпоследняя ступенька предательски хрустнула под ногой, и девушка, оступившись, кувыркнулась вниз.  
\- Вы в порядке? - участливо спросил вышедший на шум Франс, склонившись над Филией, в живописной позе распластавшейся на полу.  
\- О-ой, прости меня, пожалуйста! - мигом вскочила на ноги покрасневшая драконица. - Подо мной вечно ступеньки ломаются...  
\- Ничего страшного, Дитрих всё починит.  
\- Дитрих?  
Уль Копт изумлённо посмотрела на стоящего возле мальчика химера. Она видела его ночью, но признаться, не обратила особого внимания, так как хотела тогда только наконец отдохнуть.  
\- Добрый день, госпожа, - вежливо прошептал Дитрих.  
\- Здравствуй... - Филия перевела взгляд на юного аристократа.  
\- Он тот, кого создал мой дядя, - ответил на её невысказанный вопрос Франс. - Сам он ничего не помнит после того взрыва. Вы не видели его в свой первый визит, потому что он уходил из поместья.  
Девушка медленно кивнула.  
\- О чём вы хотели со мной поговорить? - деликатно перевёл тему мальчик.  
\- Ты по-прежнему хочешь остаться здесь? - осторожно поинтересовалась бывшая жрица.  
\- Я...уже не знаю, - честно признался Франс. - До того, как вы все здесь побывали, мне казалось, что такое существование вполне нормально, но...  
\- Тебе захотелось вновь жить, - понимающе улыбнулась Филия, - но здесь это уже невозможно.  
\- Слова Инги заставили меня задуматься. Кого и зачем я жду?.. Погодите, вы сказали невозможно - здесь?  
\- Когда я освобожу тебя из этого мира, ты сможешь где-то обрести другую жизнь.  
Глаза мальчика сверкнули, но потом он посмотрел на Дитриха.  
\- Я могу взять его с собой, - сказала драконица, тоже посмотрев на химера. - У меня в лавке уже давно работают лис и тролль. Так что никто не удивится. Решайся же.  
\- Я...буду очень благодарен вам, Филия, если вы позаботитесь о нём, - тихо проговорил юный аристократ. - Дитрих, ты согласен?  
\- Конечно, хозяин, - грустно кивнул химер.  
\- Тогда прощай. И прости меня за то, что вот так бросаю тебя...  
\- Ole... rezos...  
Девушка молитвенно сложила руки, и Франс окутался серебристым свечением.  
\- Прощайте, хозяин, - шепнул Дитрих.  
Мальчик кивнул ему и исчез.  
\- Ваш друг до сих пор в подвале, новая хозяйка, - сообщил химер Филии. - Он настолько углублён в чтение, что лучше его не беспокоить. Он только просил передать, чтобы вы его не ждали и уходили, когда захотите.  
\- Хорошо, - слегка растерялась Уль Копт. - Ты готов пойти со мной?  
Дитрих кивнул и зажмурился.  
\- Не бойся, - улыбнулась бывшая жрица и ласково коснулась его головы, одновременно концентрируясь на желании попасть в свой дом.  
Золотая вспышка и поместье опустело, только из подвала доносилось периодическое шуршание перелистываемых страниц.  
Чьё-то путешествие закончилось, чьё-то - продолжалось, а чьё-то - только-только начиналось...  
  
\- Дяденька, простите, а цирковые артисты, которые приехали несколько дней назад, ещё здесь?  
Пожилой мясник удивлённо выглянул из-за высокого прилавка и расплылся в улыбке, увидев маленькую девочку, задавшую вопрос.  
\- Конечно здесь. Они ждут, когда к ним вернётся их метательница ножей. Это не ты случайно? Что-то мне твоё лицо знакомым кажется...  
\- Я! - гордо вздёрнула носик малышка. - Спасибо!  
Старик только головой покачал, провожая её взглядом.  
Добежав до городских ворот, Инга увидела знакомый шатёр, стоящий на всё том же месте - чуть в стороне от дороги. Просияв, девочка со всех ног помчалась туда.  
\- Дядько Ганс! - выпалила она, влетая внутрь.  
\- Сколько раз я тебе говорил не называть меня так! - раздражённо откликнулся высокий худощавый мужчина, сматывающий какую-то верёвку.  
Тут он резко обернулся, и почти готовый моток выпал у него из рук.  
\- Инга?..  
\- Инга вернулася! - восторженно крикнул кто-то, и вскоре вся труппа сбежалась к малышке.  
Девочка совсем не ожидала такого приёма. Цирковые артисты были простыми и довольно грубыми людьми, и обычно она редко слышала от них доброе слово, но, как оказалось, здесь все её любили и искренне радовались её возращению.  
\- Так что с тобой всё-таки тогда случилось? - спросил Ганс, когда все немного угомонились.  
\- Ну, кое-что вы и сами видели, - пожала плечами Инга. - Когда мы ходили в город за продуктами, объявился маг, который... - малышка на секунду замялась, посмотрев на стоящих вокруг людей, и осторожно продолжила. - Которому почему-то взбрело в голову прицепиться ко мне, но вмешался наш силач. Маг кинул в него каким-то заклинанием, но я прыгнула вперёд, и оно попало в кинжал...  
\- А куда ты потом делась? - поинтересовался канатоходец Джеймс. - Мы даже весь город обошли, но тебя так и не отыскали!  
\- О, понимаете... Я попала в другой мир! - авторитетно подняла палец девочка.  
Все засмеялись.  
\- Нет, я правду говорю! Там я встретила очень забавных людей и существ, и они помогли мне вернуться назад...  
По лицам артистов малышка поняла, что ей не верят. Она вздохнула.  
\- А как вы тогда объясните, что я так долго отсутствовала?!  
\- Как бы то ни было, хорошо, что ты снова с нами, - примирительно сказал Ганс. - Без тебя выступления теряют половину своей фееричности...  
\- Граф! Граф приехал! - внезапно сообщил один из клоунов, заглянув в шатёр. - Просит передать, решились ли мы?  
"Граф?" - удивилась Инга.  
\- Ты вовремя вернулась, - усмехнулся канатоходец, - граф Филлип жаждет заполучить наш цирк недели на две за высокую плату, но мы всё медлили с ответом. Теперь можно и согласиться!  
Труппа быстро разбежалась кто куда, имитируя какую-то деятельность, и вскоре Ганс с девочкой остались вдвоём.  
\- Пойдём, Инга, пора зарабатывать, - подмигнул малышке директор цирка.  
Они вышли из шатра к экипажу, который стоял почти у самого входа. При виде них, лакей поспешно открыл дверцу, и из кареты выбрался довольно представительный зеленоглазый мужчина средних лет. Ганс и девочка учтиво поклонились. Граф приветливо кивнул в ответ.  
\- Так вы согласны поработать на меня?  
\- Да, разумеется. Извините, что так долго тянули, - ещё раз поклонился Ганс.  
\- Это я виновата! - вмешалась в разговор Инга. - Прошу меня простить. Всё из-за того, что я потерялась, и цирковая труппа ненадолго лишилась незаменимой артистки! Они боялись, что вы быстро разочаруетесь, если меня не будет с ними!  
Директор цирка слегка оторопел от такой смелой речи маленькой артистки и боязливо глянул на графа, но тот лишь рассмеялся.  
\- А ты храбра! Благородная кровь что ли взыграла?  
Теперь настал черёд девочки пугаться. Тайна её происхождения не должна была раскрыться, потому как это грозило кучей неприятностей. Но, оказалось, Филипп просто пошутил.  
\- Давайте подпишем контракт, - отсмеявшись, сказал он.  
Ганс пригласил его в шатёр. Перед тем, как зайти, граф обернулся к Инге:  
\- А ты мне нравишься, малышка. Думаю, мой сын будет рад увидеть ваши представления...  
Взрослые скрылись внутри. Девочка перевела дух и плюхнулась на траву. Столько всего произошло. Ей даже не верилось, что она сейчас спокойно сидит здесь, в своём мире. Вспомнив свои недавние приключения, малышка вздохнула.  
"И почему мне никто не верит?"  
К шатру неожиданно подъехал ещё один богатый экипаж. Инга удивлённо уставилась на него, невольно сравнивая герб на дверце с тем, что был на первом экипаже. Они были одинаковыми!  
"Сын графа что ли приехал?"  
Лакей открыл дверцу. Из экипажа, минуя ступеньки, выпрыгнул стройный мальчик, ловко приземлившись, выпрямился и аккуратно поправил упавшие на лицо платиновые пряди.  
\- Как я понимаю, мой отец здесь, - негромко сказал он и повернулся к девочке, видимо, только сейчас заметив её.  
Малышка потрясённо моргнула. Мальчик подошёл к ней, оглядел с ног до головы и усмехнулся, чуть прищурив до боли знакомые изумрудные глаза.  
\- Здравствуй, Инга...


	7. Эпилог

_Все, что тебя касается,_   
_Все, что меня касается,_   
_Все только начинается,_   
_Начинается!_

  
  
\- Кселлос!!! - по залу заметалось эхо.  
Таинственный Священник подумал и склонился в поклоне ещё ниже. На всякий случай.  
Зеллас смерила его затылок подозрительным взглядом, вздохнула и довольно спокойно продолжила:  
\- Не занимайся подобным без моего ведома. Я одобряю твою самодеятельность, но не забывай о границах дозволенного. На этот раз ты почти переступил черту, хотя тебе и хватило ума вовремя остановиться.  
\- Я понял, Госпожа, - смиренно откликнулся Джу-о-шинкан.  
Зеллас хмыкнула. Было ясно, что он всё равно не будет рассказывать ей всего, но впредь будет осторожнее.  
\- Скоро прибудет Ха-о. Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебе ещё долго не стоит показываться ему на глаза...  
\- Слушаюсь, Госпожа.  
  
Дитрих тихонько бродил где-то на втором этаже домика и осваивался. Филия, чтобы не сидеть, предаваясь горестным раздумьям о закончившемся путешествии, с головой погрузилась в хозяйственные хлопоты. С утра сбегала на рынок, потом полдня крутилась на кухне и готовила. Теперь же - приступила к уборке на первом этаже. Она сомневалась, что сможет открыть магазинчик хотя бы завтра. Рабочих рук катастрофически не хватало. Джиллас и Гравос всё ещё не вернулись из своего отпуска, а химера нагружать было пока рано...  
Девушка поставила на место протёртую от пыли вазу и вздохнула, невольно поведя затёкшими плечами. Между лопатками неприятно кольнул шрам, и она почему-то насторожилась.  
\- Вы же не думали, что отделались от меня так просто, госпожа Филия?.. - вкрадчиво раздалось у неё над ухом, заставив шею покрыться мурашками.  
Дитрих, мирно задремавший на кресле в гостевой комнате, испуганно подскочил от яростного крика хозяйки, казалось, сотрясшего дом.  
  
А в это время к Сейруну направлялась некая подозрительная личность в маске, скрывающей лицо от любопытных взоров. Ветер трепал одежду и плащ путника, однако едва мог пошевелить странно блестящие пряди волос, торчащие из-под капюшона. Тогда он изловчился и завладел листком бумаги, который был небрежно засунут за пояс странника.  
Зелгадис равнодушным взглядом проводил упорхнувший лист. Он всё равно знал его содержание наизусть...


End file.
